L'alliance
by Lily Jolie
Summary: Harry,Ron,Hermione et Draco ce retrouve en 77. Ils ont la mission de ramener les msytérieuses soeurs Lanchester et de raviver la magie des maraudeurs.Mais comment s'y prendre lorsque 2 des trois membres sont mort?Mais tout est possible ds le monde magique
1. Chapitre 1

_**Lily Jolie:** Donc voila une nouvelel fic mais je tiens a spécifier que je l'ai coécrite avec Reba Ryla...Étant otutes les deux bien triste que personne ne sois venu la lier sur notre compte commun j'ai décédé de la mettre ici ! J'espère qu'elle aura plus de succes! Bonne lecture!(au fit aucun perso ne nous appartien ils sont tous a J.K Rowling :'( )_

__

__

__

_**Chapitre premier : Visite inatendu au 4 Privet Drive**_

Harry en avait marre. Depuis la mort de Sirius plus grand-chose ne lui importait. Il en avait tout simplement marre d'être le jouet de Dumbledor et de Voldermort. Il ce sentait tirer d'un côté et de l'autre comme un jouet, comme une simple poupée de chiffon. Maintenant il ne se sentait plus coupable pour toutes ces morts qui étaient arrivées par sa faute. Oh non, il regrêtait seulement de ne pas pouvoir les rejoindres tous pour pouvoir avoir la paix. Mais ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essasyer. Les nombreuses cicatrices lui couvrant les poignets étaient la pour le prouver. Et oui, Harry Potter le grand héro, était suicidaire. Heureusement pour le monde et au grand damne d'Harry , Dumbledor s'en était appersu et avait jeter a Harry un sort qui l'empêchait de s'auter la vie de quelque façon que se sois.

En rogne contre le monde entier, Harry n'avait répondu a presque aucun hiboux de l'été et avait bruler tout les messages qui lui était envoyer.Il ne gardait que les boîtes de nourriture que lui envoyait Mrs. Weasley car en « bonne famille » qu'Ils étaient, les Dursley ne le nourissait peu ou pas. Comme Harry avait toujours un peu de cœur et que Mrs Weasley était comme une mère pour lui il lui envoyait toujours un mot disant que la nourriture était bonne et qu'il la remerciais. C'était la les seules nouvelles que son entourage recevait.

Ce soire la, le 28 juillet pour être exact, Harry regardait ces cadeaux d'anniversaire sans envie. Il n'avait ouvert que la lettre provenant de Poudlard puisqu'il était sur que McGonnagal ne se mêlerai pas de sa vie par cette missive. Il terminais de détailler la liste d'effet scolaire lorsqu'il entendit sa tante hurler et une assiette ce casser.

Croyant a une attaque, Harry s'empara de sa baguette et dessendit les marches a toute vitesse. Loin de découvrir des mangemorts, il ne trouva qu'un seul homme encagouler qui était loin d'être d'aplomb. Il fit un sourir made in Malfoy a sa tante et a son cousin qui s'était réfugier derière le contoir. Qu'ils étaient patétiques ! Harry s'avença et fit face a l'homme qu'il jugea a peine plus grand et plus gros que lui. Il pointa alors sa baguette et dit :

- Je vous sommes de me dire qui vous êtes et que faites-vous ici !

Il n'eu pour seule réponse un petit ricanement hautin qu'il connaissait trop bien. L'homme retira sa capuche et la tête de Draco Malfoy, prince des serpentards, apparu. Harry avait la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts par la surprise de voir Draco dans sa cuisine en plus de l'état physique de son ennemi de toujours. En effet le jeune homme était mal en point. Sa chemise blanche était tacher de sang, le sien. Il avait une large coupure au soursil droit, un ecchymose bien rouge sur la tempe gauche, sa lèvre inférieur était fendue et saignait un peu. A voir l'état de sa chemise, on pouvait voir qu'il avait été frapper avec un objet coupant. Ensuite il avait visiblement un bras cassé et il ne lui restait que peu d'énergie. Draco regarda avec exaspération Harry avant de lui dire :

- Potter réveille !  
- Hein ! Oh Désolé…Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou ici ? Et dans cette état !  
- Je …je savais pas ou allé. Et je crois que cette maison était une maison moldu ! Je ne m'attendait pas a te trouver ici ! Sinon je serais allé ailleur crois-moi !  
- Très bien maintenant répond a mon autre question ! Et ensuite je m'occupe de toi.  
- Mon père a voulu me trainer devant Voldermort pour me faire devenir un mangemort mais j'ai refuser. Un Malfoy comme moi ne se soumet a personne ! Et il n'a pas apprécier tu t'en doute. Il ma battu a la façon moldu et il m'a aussi lancer quelques Doloris.  
- Comment tu t'es enfui ?  
- Ma …mère est entré au moment ou il allait me jetter un autre sort. Elle c'est interposer entre lui et moi et elle lui a détourner l'attention assez longtemps pour que je puisse fuir par la fenêtre. Je venait a peine de sauter en bas de la fenêtre que j'apperçu un éclaire vert ! Cet enfoiré a tuer ma mère !

Draco frappa sur la table qui resta debout avec peine. Épuiser, il s'assoya sur une chaise. D'un geste de la main, Harry chassa sa tante et son cousin de la cuisine. Ils n'avait pas besoin de voir cela. Lorsqu'il ce retourna il vis les épaule de Draco secouer par des sanglots silencieux. Harry prit la chaise d'a côté et ce raprocha de Draco pour poser une main compaticente sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Celui-ci releva la tête et dit d'un ton méchant :

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié Potter !  
- Ce n'est pas de la pitié, Malfoy. Je compatie seulement a ta douleur. Je sais ce que c'est de perdre les gens qu'on aimes et ce par notre faute ! car je sais que tu te sens coupable !  
- Comment peux-tu savoir ? Tu fais la belle vie toi avec ta famille de moldu et tes dixènes d'amis et ta célébrité !  
- La belle vie ? Tu te fou de ma geule ? Je suis leur esclave ! Je fais toute les taches ici depuis que j'ai 8 ans. J'ai vécu 9 ans dans le placard sous l'escalier. Ensuite je te rappelle que je suis orphelin et que je n'ai jamais connu mes parents et que mon parrain est mort a la fin de juin par ma faute ! Ensuite pour ce qui est de la célibrité prend la si tu veux je te la donne car moi je m'en fou ! Et les amis, pour sa j'ai de la chance, encore qu'Ils ne comprennent pas que je veux simplement avoir la paix !  
- Finalement ta vie est assez moche…Mais dit-moi Potter, c'est quoi ces coupures sur ton pognet ?  
- Automutilation mais le vieux con de Dumbledor a pris sa pour une tentative de suicide maintenant même si je me rentrait un couteau en plein cœur ou que je me tirerais une balle rien, absolument rien ne ce passerais. Bon c'est bien d'avoir une conversation civiliser mais que dirais-tu que je t'amène a l'hopital ? Parce que mine de rien tu perd du sang sur le tapis et ma tante va nous tuer tout les deux !  
- Pas a St-Mangouste ils doivent m'y attendre !  
- Je t'amène dans un hopital moldu que je connais bien. Ils te soignerons sans poser de question.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Oui c'est un hopital spécialisé pour les fugeurs, les enfants battuent, les personnes agressées physiquement ou sexuellement,etc, qui ne veulent pas dire leurs identités pour ce protégé. Et je crois que ton cas entre bien ici…Allez ! Debout !  
- Potter ?  
- Quoi ?  
- Pourquoi tu fais sa pour moi ?  
- J'en ais aucune idée mais ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas par pitié. Je n'en ais même pas pour moi-même alors surment pas pour les autres !  
- Potter ?  
- Quoi encore ?  
- Merci !  
- De rien. Bon comme tu dois t'en douter je suis surveiller 24 heures sur 24. Pour ma sécurité a dit Dumbledor. Ils ont aussi jetter un sort anti-transplanage sur la maison pour ne pas que je leur échappe.  
- Comment on va faire pour s'en aller sans ce faire prendre ?  
- C'est simple. J'ai réussi a comprendre et a établir leur horraire de tour de garde. Ce soire c'est Arabella Figs, une de mes voisines. C'est une cracmol doubler d'une vieille dame. Nous aurons largement le temps de sortir et de transplaner avant qu'elle n'ai avertit quelqu'un ou qu'elle ai pus nous attraper ! Et ne t'inquiète pas c'est moi qui va te faire transplané parce que tu es trop faible pour le faire toi-même ! alors, prêt ?  
- Ouai.

Harry aida Draco a ce relever, passa un bras du jeune homme autour de son coup et passa le sien autour de sa taille pour pouvoir le soutenir. Ils traversèrent la cuisine et le couloir pour atteindre la porte. Pétunia n'essaya nullement de les en empêcher. A l'extérieur, Harry vit Mrs Figs sortir de sa cachette pour s'aprocher d'eux. Alors il entraina Draco rapidement a l'écart et transplana. Horrifier de le voir disparêtre Mrs Figs coura jusqu'à chez elle pour prévenir l'ordre.

Harry et Draco attérirent en face de l'hopital. Draco, presque totalement vidé de son énergie, s'évanoui dans les bras d'Harry. Celui-ci prit peur car il ne voulais pas voir quelqu'un d'autre de son entourage mourir. Il ce dépêcha donc de confier Draco a un docteur qui l'envoya au près d'une infirmière pour enregistré le malade. L'infirmière lui demanda :

- Sous quel nom je l'inscrit ?  
- Andrew Summers.  
- Que lui est-il arriver ?  
- Il c'est fait battre par son père et c'est échapper dès qu'il a pu.  
- Très bien qui êtes vous par rapport a lui ?  
- Je suis…euh..son meilleur ami  
- D'accord . Quel âge a-t-il ?  
- 17 ans.  
- Très bien vous pouvez aller dans la salle d'attente un docteur viendra vous donner de ces nouvelles dès que possible.  
- Merci

Harry alla s'asseoir dans un des fauteuil de la salle d'attente. Comme il ce fesait tard il finit par s'endormir . La dernière chose qui lui passa a l'esprit fut : ''Mais pourquoi j'ai dit que j'était son meilleur ami ?''. En effet quoi de plus étrange, pour un sorcier qui les connaît, de voir Harry Potter aider Draco Malfoy et dire a quelqu'un qu'ils sont amis ?


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Chapitre 2 : Grande Discution.**_

Harry ce réveilla après un cauchemard encore une fois lier a Voldermort. Cela lui prit quelques minutes avant de ce souvenir qu'il ce trouvait dans la salle d'attente d'un hopital et pourquoi il y était. Draco Malfoy. Harry s'intérogea quelques minutes sur se qui l'avait pousser a aider son ennemi. A peine eut-il trouver sa réponse que le docteur Maden, docteur qu'Harry conaissait fort bien pour être venu aux urgence souvent dans sa vie a cause de Vernon Dursley, s'aprocha de lui et lui dit :

- Bon matin James. Je suis heureux de te rencontrer pour autre chose que pour te soigner ! comment va la vie ?  
- Plustot mal Docteur. Simplement la dérpime ne vous inquiétez pas ! Alors comment va-t-il ?  
- Mr. Summers va bien. Nous lui avons fait des points de soutures sur ses coupures et nous lui avons mit un plâtre sur son bras casser. Le reste s'arrengera de lui même. Il dort pour l'instant mais il ne tardera pas a ce réveiller. vous pouvez aller dans sa chambre. Il pourra sortir sur l'heure du diné.  
- Merci Docteur Maden.  
- Cela me fait plaisir Mr. Black ! C'est la chambre 145

Harry remercia d'un geste le docteur et quitta pour la chambre de Draco. Harry n'eu pas a attendre longtemps car le jeune homme ce réveilla. Harry ce leva, souris a Draco et lui dit :

- Alors Malfoy, comment tu te sens ?  
- Comme si un troupeau d'hyppogriffes m'avaient piétiner le corps.  
- Ouai je connais. Le docteur a dit que tout allait bien pour toi. Il t'a mit un plâtre pour ton bras et ils on poser des points de soutures sur tes coupures. Ne fait pas cet aire idiot ! C'est de la médecine moldu rappelle toi ! c'est aussi valable que la médecine sorcière pour tes blessures. C'est juste plus long parce que c'est ton corps qui ce ''répare'' au lieu d'un sort.  
- D'accord. Au fait pourquoi c'est marquer Andrew Summers sur mon dosier ?  
- Parce qu'ici ils prennent les pseudonymes et que si jamais ton père viens te chercher ici il ne trouvera aucun Draco Malfoy. D'ailleur moi on me connaît sous le nom de James Black.  
- C'est une bonne idée. Mais dit-moi Potter qu'est-ce qui ta pousser a m'aider ?  
- Je sais pas exactement…Mais tu es la seule personne qui ne cherche pas absolument a ce que j'aille mieux. Tu es sans doute le seul qui peu comprendre l'enfer que je vis. Je crois que j'ai compris que finalement t'es pas le mec que je croyais. Je suis concient que les choses qu'on c'est dit hier on ne les auraits pas dit a n'importe qui. Très peu de gens savent ce que je vie vraiment chez les Dursley et encore moins de gens me comprenne moi. Ils ne veulent pas comprendres que je me sens toujours coupable pour tout ces morts que j'ai causer. Ils me disent tous que ce n'est pas de ma faute, que ce n'est pas moi qui les ais tuer. Je sais sa ! Mais n'empêche qui si je n'aurait pas exister ils ne seraient pas mort ! Ils ne comprennent pas que je n'ais jamais voulu être le Survivant, celui qui doit tuer Voldermort. Et surtout personne ne semble se soucier réellement de moi et du fait que je ne suis pas une poupée de chiffon. Avant je croyais que Dumbledor ne fesait que m'aider a faire les bons choix mais maintenant je sais qu'il les faits lui-même et qu'il ce fou de ce que je suis et de ce que je pense. C'est un peu comme ton père qui t'a élevé pour être le parfait petit mangemort et qui fesait tout les choix pour toi. La seule différence c'est que toi tu as pu te dérober a ta destiné. Moi peu importe ou je me cacherai elle me ratraperai.  
- Tu a raison Je suis sans doute le seul a pouvoir te comprendre car oui je te comprend. Nos vies sont plus similaires que l'on aurait pu l'imaginé. C'est dommage de s'en être rendu compte si tard. On aurais pu être ami. J'aurai peut-être été moins con.  
- Oui nous aurions pu être ami mais qu'aurait penser ton père en te sachant ami avec son ennemi ? Je crois que finalement tout ce qui c'est passé entre nous est mieux ainsi ! Mais rien ne nous empêche de devenir ami maintenant. De toute façon tu risque de ne plus avoir beaucoup d'ami a Serpentard et tu aura besoin de soutien.  
- Oui j'accept !Tu te rend contre Potter et Malfoy ami ! Nos pères en ferais une crise cardiaque !  
- Sa j'en suis sur !

Les deux jeunes hommes discutèrent pendant les heures qui les séparaient de la sorti de Draco. Vers midi le docteur Maden passa donner a Draco son billet de sortit et a l'étonnement de tous une potion fortifiante. Le docteur Maden s'averra être un sorcier et avait reconnu Harry et Draco. Il leur promis cependant de ne rien dévoiler a personne. Harry et Draco rentrèrent a Privet Drive a pied l'hopital n'étant pas loin. Rendu devant la maison portant le numéro 3 ils virent que le 4 Privet Drive fourmilliait d'agitation. Harry vit par la fenêtre du salon Dumbledor, Rogue, McGonnagal, Molly Weasley, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks et Fol oeil . Il éclata de rire losqu'il vit qu'ils était en train d'intéroger Pétunia et Dudley. Il regarda Draco et lui dit :

- Prêt a affronter la fausse aux lions ?  
- Pas vraiment ! Toi ?  
- Pas vraiment non plus mais on a pas vraiment le choix !

Draco remit le capuchon de sa cape et suivit Harry qui avançait déjà vers la maison. Lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte ouvrir ils se précipitèrent tous vers la porte. Les bouches de Molly, Remus, Rogue, Tonks, Ron et Hermione s'ouvrirent de surprise lorsqu'ils virent Harry. En effet, Harry avait changer depuis le début des vacances. Il avait grandit( Ron ne le dépassait maintenant que d'une demie tête), il était beaucoup plus musclé et avait abandonner ses lunettes. Mais c'était surtout son allure qui les frappa. Harry avait maintenant un sourir Made in Malfoy perpétuellement accrocher au visage et un regard de la même provenance. Il avait aussi emprunté le visage de glace de son nouvel ami . si ce n'aurait été de la couleur des cheveux on aurait pu les prendre pour des frères. Dumbledor les sorties de leurs surprises avant qu'Harry ait le goût de leur lancer une vanne.

- Harry mon garçon ! Mais ou étais-tu donc passé ? Pourquoi tu n'as avertis personne ?  
- La prochaine fois, professeur, faites-moi surveiller mieux que sa ! Je pourrais vous échapper a nouveau tellement facilement ! Bon, vous voulez vraiment que je vous disent ou j'était passé ?  
- J'aimerai bien !  
- J'ai passé la nuit dans un hopital moldu !

Cette fois la surprise pu ce lire sur tout les visages. C'est alors que Draco, ne pouvant plus ce retenir, ricana et dit a harry de sa voix traînante.

- Potter, je comprend pourquoi tu « aime tant » ces petites rencontres !  
- Et dire que j'avais réussi a m'en passé jusqu'à présent ! tu vas m'en devoir une !  
- une de plus ! Décidément tu as de la chance !  
- est encore à déterminer !  
- ut-être bien !

Les deux jeunes hommes ce tournèrent vers leur auditoire pour les voir sidérés par l'échange « civiliser » qui venait d'avoir lieu. Harry et Draco les regardèrent, se regardèrent ensuite et éclatèrent de rire. Dumbledor sembla reprendre son sérieux et paru ce fâcher contre les deux jeunes hommes. Il fit cesser leur rire en s'adressant a eux d'une voix forte.

- Messieurs ! Cesser immédiatement cette arrogance ! Je crois, Mr Potter, que vous êtes le fautif de cette histoire alors vous seriez mieux d'être poli !  
- Moi ? Fautif ? Au cas ou si vous n'avez plus vos yeux pour voir apprenez que Draco a un bras dans le plâtre, plusieurs points de soudures et plusieurs ecchymoses ! Si j'aurais prit le temps de prévenir quelqu'un il aurait eu le temps de perdre tout son sang ! Et si vous arrêtiez de me prendre pour un putin d'enfant peut-être je serais capable de me débrouiller seul et que vous n'auriez pas a me surveiller 24 heures sur 24 !  
- Je vous rappelle Mr Potter que vous avez tentez plusieurs fois de vous suicider !  
- Vous était-il venu a l'idée que je le faisait simplement parce que vous ne prenez pas au sérieux, que vous ne tenez pas compte de ce que je pense et que vous décider de tout ce qui me concerne sans me donner le choix. Que vous me prenez encore pour un frêle petit sorcier sans défense de 11 ans ! Je suis simplement à bout de nerf que vous et Voldermort jouiez à la poupée avec moi ! Je viens d'avoir 17 ans, je suis majeur et je suis en mesure de prendre soin de moi ! Et professeur vous me connaissez assez bien pour savoir la puissance magique dont je dispose. Je suis plus puissant que la plupart des personnes que vous mettez pour me surveiller ! Et je doit vous avouer que ce n'était en aucun cas des tentatives de suicide mais bien seulement de l'automutilation ! Je ne suis pas assez con pour allez me tuer pour le simple plaisir de condamner des milliers de personnes ! Voldermort s'en chargera assez bien lui-même ! Ah putin que sa fait du bien de ce vider le cœur !

Dumbledor était muet de surprise. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un osait le défier et lui parlait sur ce ton et c'était aussi la première fois qu'il prenait conscience tout ce qu'il avait fait endurer à Harry dans sa vie. Dumbledor du reconnaître que le jeune homme avait raison et qu'il avait du le pousser a bout pour que celui-ci le lui dise. Contrairement a ce que Harry pensait, Dumbledor ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir crier. Harry repris quand même plus calme.

- Je ne voulais pas vous hurler dessus, professeur, mais vous m'avez poussé a bout. J'aurais du vous en parler a la place de tout ruminer mais je sentais que c'était le seul moyen pour que vous m'écoutiez. Y'avas sa plus le fait que personne ne voulais comprendre que je voulais simplement avoir la paix et me retrouver seul avec mes remords !  
- Je comprends Harry et tu as totalement raison. C'est juste qu'en bon adulte que je suis je ne t'ai pas vu grandir et ta magie avec toi. A partir de maintenant je crois bien que je ne vais poster devant chez toi des personnes que la nuit le reste du temps tu es capable de te débrouiller seul et il y madame Figs pas loin si il y a un problème. Bon je crois que nous avons réglé la plus part des problèmes a l'ordre du jour…  
- Vous oubliez Draco professeur !  
- Ah ! oui ! par merlin ! Expliquez nous donc, tout les deux qu'est-ce qui c'est passé !  
- Oui mais si sa vous dérange pas je préfèrerai qu'on entre au salon et qu'on s'assoie je suis fatiguer d'être debout !  
- Oui bien sur !

Harry et Draco suivirent tout le petit peuple qui c'était amasser dans l'entré. Harry souri en voyant Ron lancer des regards mauvais a Draco et souri à Hermione qui lui lançait des regards d'incompréhension. Harry ce tourna vers Draco et lui demanda

- Tu racontes où je m'en occupe ?  
- Vas-y j'ai pas la force de le faire.  
- Très bien. Hier soir, alors que je regardait ma liste de Poudlard j'ai entendu ma tante crier et le bruit d'une assiette brisé. J'ai prit ma baguette et j'ai descendu en vitesse car je m'attendais a une attaque. Tous ce que j'y ai trouver c'est un homme encagouler qui s'avéra être Draco. Il était couvert de sang, avait plusieurs coupures, le bras casser et une ecchymose bien rouge sur la tempe. Je lui ai demandé de m'expliquer ce qu'il faisait la dans un état pareil. Il m'a dit que son père avait voulu le traîner devant Voldermort pour qu'il devienne un mangemort mais il a refusé. Lucius l'a donc punis comme il ce devait en le battant et de façon moldu et de façon sorcière. Il n'a pu s'échapper que parce que sa mère c'est interposé et a reçu l'Avada Kadevra. Pendant que Lucius était occuper avec Narcissa il a pu fuir. Après notre petite discussion nous sommes sortis et je l'ai apporté dans un hôpital moldu pou fugueur, etc., ou ils prenaient des pseudonymes. Il serait alors couvert pour la nuit. Le docteur Maden la soigner et lui a donner une potion fortifiante. Oui le docteur Maden était un sorcier fiable. Draco a reçu son billet de sorti ce midi. Et nous voila.  
- Toute nos condoléance pour votre mère Mr. Malfoy. C'est une sinistre histoire. Comme il est impensable de vous renvoyer chez vous je vous donne deux choix. Sois vous venez habiter au siège de l'ordre du Phénix avec les autres membres, cela inclus les Weasley, ou vous restez ici avec Mr. Potter. Si celui-ci est d'accord bien sur.  
- Bien sur que tu peux rester Draco. L'oncle Vernon va être rouge de rage mais c'est pas grave !  
- Je vais rester ici. Je ne tiens pas à faire éclater la guerre au sein même de l'ordre. Mais professeur je vous demande de m'inclure dans les membres je tiens a faire parti d'un camp pendant la bataille.  
- Très bien Mr. Malfoy. Bienvenue dans l'ordre.  
- Merci. Maintenant puis-je pauser une question au professeur Rogue ?  
- Bien sur ! je me demandais quand elle viendrait !  
- Merci. Severus merde dit moi ce que tu fou ici ?  
- Que de politesse mon cher Draco  
- Arrête de rire de ma gueule et explique  
- Je suis espion pour l'ordre, Draco. C'est ma façon de me racheter de mes fautes.  
- Huhum. Très bien. Je suis heureux d'apprendre que je n'aurais pas à éliminer mon parrain sur le terrain.  
- Tu n'en aurais jamais été capable. Mais peu importe essayez tout les deux de garder la maison debout et de ne pas vous battre.  
- Tout va très bien aller Severus.  
- Severus, vous permettez ?  
- Bien sur professeur Dumbledor.  
- Merci. Bon Ron, Hermione je vous laisse dix minutes pour discuter avec Harry et ensuite on par. Sur se on vous laisse. on sera dans la cuisine.

Dumbledor, Rogue, Tonks et Remus quittèrent le salon pour aller annoncer a Pétunia que Draco restait et que puisqu'ils était majeurs ils avait le droit d'utiliser la magie donc de faire bien attention a ce qu'ils feraient. Enfin bon ils lui dirent carrément d'être sympathique ou à la limite de simplement les ignorer. Pendant ce temps un silence avait prit place dans le salon. Ce fut Hermione qui brisa la glace.

- Harry, pourquoi ne nous avoir donner aucune nouvelle et n'avoir répondu a aucun de nos hiboux  
- Parce que j'en avais assez que vous vouliez toujours me remonter le moral et me consoler. Tout ce que je voulais et dont j'avais besoin c'était d'avoir la paix pour pouvoir la faire avec moi-même.  
- Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit ?  
- J'ai essayé Mione ! Mais encore une fois il aurait fallu que je me mette a hurler contre vous et encore la je ne pense pas que sa aurais fonctionner !  
- Je suis désolé…  
- Ce n'est pas grave Mione ! Vous êtes, Ron et toi, des foutu têtes de mules de Griffondor.  
- J'aurais pas dit mieux Potter !  
- Malfoy on t'a pas sonné !  
- La belette ce n'est pas toi qui vas m'empêcher de parler…  
- Hola vous deux ne commencez pas sa s'il vous plait ! J'ai pas envie de repasser une nuit à l'hôpital !  
- Fait juste m'expliquer pourquoi tu es aimable avec lui !  
- C'est simple. Il est le seul à réellement comprendre ma vie entière puisque la sienne ressemble à la mienne. Et nous avons plus de point en commun que ce que l'on pensait. Et j'ai tout simplement vieilli et essayer de me comporter en adulte. Sa a marcher puisque j'ai un nouvel ami.  
- N'attend pas que je fasse pareil !  
- Je ne te demande rien de tell. Je veux simplement que tu essayes de le respecter. Et c'est valable pour toi aussi Draco !  
- Je ne suis pas idiot, Potter. Tu n'avais pas besoin de me le dire.  
- Avec toi on ne sait jamais. Enfin bon, Ron je te connais et je sais ce que tu te dis.  
- Ah oui vraiment ! Et qu'est-ce que je me dis ?  
- Tu pense que vue que je m'entend bien avec Draco, je n'aurais jamais cru dire cela un jour, tu pense que je vais te laisser tomber pour lui. Tu pense je ne serais plus ton meilleur ami je me trompe ?  
- …  
- J'ai raison. Je peux te dire que tu te fou le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. Tu vas toujours rester mon frère, vieux. Tu le sais voyons !  
- Merci…  
- C'est rien.

Harry, Ron et Hermione discutèrent pendant les quelques minutes qui restaient. Draco intervenait quelques fois et, fait surprenant, ce retrouva souvent d'accord avec Ron. Ce qui adouci ce dernier considérablement. Dumbledor finit par entrer dans le salon et fit signe a Ron et Hermione qui était l'heure. Dumbledor prévint Harry qu'il serait mit au courant de la nouvelle horaire des heures de gardes et que s'il y avait un problème la cheminé du 4 Privet Drive était maintenant relier a celle de Dumbledor dans son bureau et au Square Grimault. Le vieux directeur et les autres le suivirent par la cheminer. Harry et Draco, affamer, allèrent manger. Dans la cuisine ils tombèrent sur Pétunia. Après avoir eu une discutions, ils convinrent de faire une trêve et de s'entre aider. Et elle s'occuper d'amadouer Vernon. Pour saluer la trêve, Harry fit a souper pour lui, Draco et Pétunia.


	3. Chapitre 3

_**Chapitre 3 : La fin des vacances **_

Comme Harry se l'était imaginé, l'oncle Vernon poussa une colère d'enfer. Il était en colère que Pétunia ait accepté de garder un ami de la chose qui restait avec eux. Mais peu à peu, la tante Pétunia le calma et il fut forcé d'accepter leur invité jusqu'à la fin des vacances qui ne tarderait pas à arrivée.

Le reste du temps Draco et Harry les passèrent à se promener dans les ruelles qui entourait le quartier du 4 Privet Drive. Ensemble, ils visitèrent des lieux ennuyants et les rendirent amusants par la magie. Puis vint le jour où Draco demanda à Harry comment il comptait battre le fameux Lord Voldemort.

- J'en ai pas la moindre idée.  
- Pourtant, ça doit pas être très compliqué. Il doit sûrement y avait un moyen de le mettre chaos s't'enfoirer.  
- T'as sûrement raison Draco mais pour l'instant, je ne m'en préoccupe pas trop. Tu sais, c'est le cadet de mes soucis. Et toi, comptes-tu battre ton père le jour de la grande guerre?  
- J'aimerais bien mais tu sais, faut pas rêvé. Mon père, bien qu'il soit un peu stupide, est un assez fort sorcier.  
- Pour son âge tu veux dire !

Les deux garçons rirent de bon cœur. Puis ils rentrèrent manger. L'once Vernon avait préparer le souper et Draco, en bon Malfoy qu'il était ne pu que lâché :

- Tiens, c'est vous qui avez fait à manger, ça change de l'ordinaire.

Et Vernon répliqua, en bon Dursley fier de l'être :

- Sachez, jeune homme que je sais faire à manger!

Draco et Harry pouffèrent de rire. Le restant du souper se passa en silence ce qui était tout aussi bizarre que le souper fait par Vernon. Soudain, Harry compris :

- Ça y est, je sais pourquoi vous avez fait le souper! Nous partons demain pour Poudlard.

L'oncle Vernon afficha un sourire maléfique. Hé oui, les Dursley fêtait ce soir le départ des deux sorciers qui, pour l'oncle Vernon, n'étaient pas les bienvenue dans sa demeure. Les deux garçons soupirent et termina leur repas. Ils montèrent pas la suite dans leur chambre et commencèrent leur bagages (ceux de Draco avait été envoyé chez les Dursley).

- Ouff, ça va faire du bien de retourner à Poudlard. Je ne serai pas déçu.  
- Ouais, parle pour toi. Moi je garantie pas que j'vais toujours avoir des amis la bas. Mais, dis-moi Potter, comment ça va se passer d'après toi à Poudlard?  
- Boff, comme d'habitude je suppose.  
- Est-ce qu'on sera de nouveau des ennemis?  
- T'en poses des questions toi!  
- Bah, va, je te dérange pu! J'ai finis mes valises.  
- Moi aussi.

Puis, il s'assirent sur le lit d'Harry et se contemplèrent et enfin, comme si de rien était, Draco se mit à raconter toute sa vie, enfin, la partie que Potter ne connaissait pas. Et Harry lui raconta la sienne. Puis Draco passa aux histoires de Serpentard et Harry raconta les histoires de Griffondor. Et les deux gars finirent par s'endormirent tout habillés.

Le lendemain, fini les vacances, le retour à Poudlard. Harry et Draco se prirent d'avance et s'en allèrent vite fait au Chaudron Baveur en transplanant, et prenant soins de ne réveiller personne dans la maison. En arrivant, le barman les reconnu et s'étouffa presque en voyant un Malfoy pur sang avec Potter le survivant. Bref, il leur offrit sa spécialité et quand fût l'heure de se rendre au quai, les deux jeunes hommes saluèrent l'homme au bar et transplanèrent.

Arrivé, ils vérifièrent que personne ne pouvait les voir et traversèrent la barre, il se retrouvèrent sur la voix 9¾. Harry regarda Draco et pu voir une leur de peur dans ses yeux. Harry posa sa main sur l'épaule de Draco en lui disant que s'il avait des problèmes avec les autres Serpentard qu'il pourrait toujours venir le voir. Ils ce séparèrent après un dernier sourire.

- Salut Harry! Comment tu vas?  
- Salut Mione! Ça va bien et toi?  
- Je vais plutôt bien.  
- Salut Harry, content de te revoir.  
- Ouais, moi aussi Ron! Bon on monte?

Harry monta à bord du Poudlard Express et ses compagnons le suivirent, ils n'eurent pas de mal à se trouver un compartiment de libre étant donnés qu'ils étaient les premiers, ils en prirent un tout au fond du wagon et à leur étonnement, Malfoy et ses acolytes vinrent se placer dans le compartiment d'à côté.

- Ma parole, vous vous êtes vraiment lier d'amitié toi et Malfoy!  
- Ouai, et il faudra que vous fassiez de même. Il n'est pas si mauvais que ça, quand on le connaît bien. Après tout, c'est son père qui l'a endoctriné pendant toutes ces années…  
- Ouais bon, on se forcera, mais qu'il fasse de même hein!  
- T'inquiète pas Hermione, il en est capable lui aussi…

Harry Ron et Hermione discutèrent encore un peu avant d'être arrêté par les éclats de voix provenant du compartiment voisin. Harry s'y précipita, vite suivit de Ron et Hermione. Ils trouvèrent Draco par terre avec 3 baguettes pointer sur lui. Harry entra dans une rage folle. Il ne supportait pas que ses amis soient menacés par ces stupides Serpentards. Bon okay, Draco en était un mais ce n'était pas le temps d'y penser. Il sortit sa baguette et tapota l'épaule de Goyle. Celui-ci ce retourna et Harry le frappa en plein visage. D'un simple coup de point Harry envoya valser le gorille qui faisait deux fois sa grosseur. Ensuite, il point sa baguette sur Grabbe et Pansy et leur dit :

- Vous savez pourtant très bien que je déteste vous voir vous en prendre a un de mes amis! Vous feriez bien de le laisser en paix sinon vous verrez de quel bois je me chauffe!  
- Ha ha laissez moi rire saint Potter et Malfoy ami? Merci de nous faire rire Potter mais maintenant laisse nous nous avons des comptes à régler!  
- Parkinson! A la place de faire ta petite gourde qui ce croit mieux que tout le monde tu devrais apprendre à prendre des décisions seule a la place de faire ce que tes parents te dictent! Et sa vaux pour vous deux aussi, les gorilles. Contrairement a vous autres Draco a eu le courage de suivre ses propres choix! Cela lui donne une chance de survie et peut-être même une chance d'avoir une bonne vie plus tard. Quant à vous, si vous survivez à la bataille finale vous vous retrouverez à Azcaban pour le reste de vos jours… Pas joyeux comme destin. Si vous vous ouvrez les yeux nous serons heureux de vous avoir dans notre camp sinon fouter nous la paix!

Sans un mot il attrapa Draco par la main et l'aida a ce relever. Hermione et Ron les suivirent a la fois bouche bée et au bord du fou rire. Harry entra dans le compartiment en pestant contre ces « Débiles serpents sans tête qui ne penses qu'à suivre un taré » faisant sourire ses trois amis.

Harry finit par ce défrustrer et entama une longue discussion sur le Quidditch avec Ron alors qu'Hermione et Draco allait faire une ronde comme leur statu de préfet en chef leur obligeait. Draco remarqua, avec soulagement, que même si son changement de camp et son alliance avec Potter étaient maintenant connus il gardait toujours sa réputation et que personne ne lui cherchait des noises.


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 : Petit Voyage

La nuit venait de tomber lorsque le Poudlard Express arriva a la garre de Pré-Au-Lard. Harry discutait joyeusement avec Ron tandis qu'Hermione parlait avec Draco.

- C'est fou comme le simple fait que tu déboule chez lui l'à changer!  
- Qu'est-ce que tu dis la Hermione?  
- Depuis que Sirius est disparu dans le voile de l'arche de la mort Harry n'était plus le même. Il s'était créé un masque de froideur casi pareil au tien. Il avait les mêmes sourirs et regards carnaciés que toi et il vannait le premier venu qui osais lui adresser la parole.  
- C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas lui-même l'année passé. J'avais remarquer qu'il gardais la même attitude envers moi et envers tout le monde.  
- En tout cas je ne sais pas comment tu as fait mais nous t'en remercions tous beaucoup!  
- Je crois que tout ce qui lui fallait c'est quelqu'un a qui ce confier et que cette personne comprenne réellement ce qu'il vivait et ressentait. Je ne veux pas te vexer, Hermione, mais ni toi ni Ron n'aurait pu le comprendre. Moi j'ai pu et c'est une simple petite conversation, pendant que je perdais mon sang, qui a fait changer du tout au tout notre relation et même ses sentiments.  
- C'est vrai que vos vie se ressembles plus que la mienne ou celle de Ron. Parfois je m'en veux tellement de ne pas pouvoir l'aider…  
- Ne t'en fait pas Hermione  
- Mais si jamais il finissait par nous en vouloir de ne pas pouvoir l'aider?  
- Tu es idiote Hermione! Il sais très bien que vous ne pouvez pas tout faire et il vous aime comme sa!  
- Merci Draco  
- De rien  
- Hey vous deux qu'est-ce que vous foutez? Il ne reste plus que vous sur le chemin!  
- On arrive!

Hermione et Draco rejoignèrent Harry qui venait de leur crier. La calèche s'ébrenla et remonta tranquilement le chemin menant a Poudlard. Peu de temps après, alors que Harry, Ron, Hermione et Draco allaient pénétré dans la grande salle pour assister a leur dernière cérémonie de la répartition,ils furent interpeler par le professeure McGonnagal.

- Jeunes gens venez ici!  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a professeure?  
- Ce qu'il y a, Miss Granger, c'est que le professeur Dumbledor veux vous voir tout les 4 dans son bureau après que vous ayez finit de manger. C'est de la plus haute importance.  
- Très bien, nous a son bureau dès que nous aurons terminer.  
- Parfait. Le mot de passe est sorbet citron.  
- Merci professeure.

Les 4 jeunes ce regardèrent pour voir si l'un d'entre eux avais compris. Apparament non. Alors ils entrèrent dans la salle et le trio griffondorien saluèrent le serpentard. Dès qu'ils eurent gagnés leur places les portes de la grandes salle laissèrent passer les premières années tous plus effrayer les uns que les autres.

La cérémonie ce termina rapidement. Du côté des Griffondors c'était la fête. Les 7e années étaient tous bien heureux de voir leur ami redevenue normal et joyeux. Du côté des serpentards c'était moins joyeux. Draco discutait tranquillement avec Avery et Notts mais il voyait bien que les deux était quelques peu nerveux et rétissant. Les autres serpentards l'ignoraient pour la plupart. Les seuls qui lui adressèrent la parole était les enfants de moldu ou ceux qu'on savait leur parents contre Voldermort. Draco fut fort heureux de voir Harry, Ron et Hermione ce lever de table. Draco s'excusa rapidement a ses interlocuteurs et quitta précipitament la salle.

Lorsqu'il ratrappa Harry, Ron et Hermione au bas des marches il s'exclama :

- Je suis heureux d'être enfin sortit de la!  
- Sa n'avais pas l'air d'être la joie!  
- Harry, mon vieux, c'est faible comme expression! C'était la galère oui! De tout mes anciens amis il n'y a qu'Avery et notts qui m'on parler et sa se voyait qu'ils auraient voulu être ailleurs. Les autres me lançaient des regards mauvais, m'ignorait ou riait de moi. Mais a ce que j'ai pu voir c'était le contraire a votre table!  
- Ils étaient tous bien heureux de voir notre survivant national survivre a sa crise de déprime !  
- J'aprouve Ron! Mais j'étais agasser a la fin.  
- Pouquoi Hermione?  
- T'as pas vue le tas de nana qui venait lui parler et qui le draguait bien ouvertement? Je crois que j'aurais étriper la prochaine qui ce serais aprocher!  
- Ne serais-tu pas jalouse Granger?  
- La ferme Malfoy!  
- Chassez le naturel et il revient au galop! Bonsoir jeunes gens!  
- Professeur Dumbledor!  
- Oui c'est moi. Alors je vois que les vacances ce son bien déroulé pour vous messieurs.  
- Oui parfaitement professeur.  
- J'en suis heureux. Maintenant suivez-moi nous n'avons plus de temps a perdre.

Le professeur, qui était arriver par derière, les contourna pour prendre les devants et leur faire presser le pas. Quelques minutes plus tard ils était tous assis dans de confortables fauteuil. Le professeur Dumbledor affichait un air grave sur son visage. Le silence dura quelques minutes puis le professeur Dumbledor prit finalement la parole.

- Si vous êtes ici ce soir c'est pour une bonne raison. J'ai découvert que le seul moyen de vaincre Voldermort, ne frissonez pas comme sa Mr. Malfoy, donc je disait le seul moyen de le vaincre serais d'alier la magie des maraudeurs a la magie ancienne et a la magie supérieure.  
- Comment pourions-nous avoir la magie des maraudeurs puisqu'il ne reste que remus? Et qu'est-ce que c'est la magie ancienne et la magie supérieure?  
- La magie ancienne est utiliser par deux jeunes femmes de ma connaissance. Cette magie date de plusieurs millénaires et elles en sont maintenant les deux seules utilisatrice.  
- Comment ce nomment-elles?  
- Cissa et Serena Lanchester. Se sont deux sœurs.  
- Et la magie supérieure?  
- Cette magie n'est possédé que par une seule famille. C'est le dernier héritier de cette famille qui la possède. Cette magie est d'une très grande puissance. Elle n'a jamais vraiment été évalué. Cette magie c'est toi, Harry, qui la possède. Elle passe de génération en génération depuis Godric Griffondor. Et pour ce qui est des maraudeurs, le lien d'amitié qui liait James, Remus et Sirius était si puissant qu'ils ont créer une magie qui leur est propre et qu'ensemble tout les trois ils pourraient affronter n'importe quoi.  
- Très bien mais vous nous dites toujours pas comment nous pourions utiliser la magie des maraudeurs ni celles des deux sœurs!  
- Patience Mr. Malfoy. J'y venais. En se moments les sœur Lanchester font leurs études a Poudlard en 1977.  
- En 1977?  
- Oui Harry.  
- Comment…?  
- Elles viennent bien de notre époque et elles n'ont d'ailleur que deux mois de plus que vous Harry mais pour la protection de leur magie leurs parents, avant d'être assassiné, les ont envoyer en 1970. Elles avaient alors 11 ans.  
- Elles sont donc en 7e années et elles ont 17 ans.  
- Exactement Miss Granger. Pur ce qui est de la magie des maraudeurs c'est très simples. Vous devrez aller chercher les sœurs Lanchester en 77 et en passant vous devrez allez voir le professeur Walker, le professeur de potion, lui présenter un message que je vous remettrait et il vous fera une potion que vous devrez faire boires a James, Lily et Sirius et lorsque vous serez de retour ici avec les sœur Lanchester vous unirer la magie ancienne et la magie supérieur ainsi qu'une petite partie de la magie des maraudeurs et vous serez en mesure de faire revenir a la vie James, Lily et Sirius. Cependant, comme la potion prend beaucoup de temps a être réaliser vous reviendrez a la mi-décembre.  
- Êtes-vous devenu fou professeur?  
- Mais non Mr. Weasley. Fumseck vous aprécéder donc mon moi de l'an 77 est déjà au courant. Ne reste plus qu'à modifier vos apparences.  
- Quoi! Vous voulez rire! Personne ne touche a mon corps!  
- Draco réfléchit trente seconde! Vos parents a Harry, Ron et toi sont a Poudlard a cette époque la! Et tout les trois la ressembles avec vos pères est flagrante! Imagine un instant que Lucius aprenne que tu est son fils et que tu traine avec les maraudeurs! Cela pourait modifier le futur de Lucius et ton passer. Crois-moi il te ferais passer une enfance encore pire que ce que tu a connus!  
- Bon c'est beau je capitule!  
- Donc prenez les 4 potions qui sont la et vider les . Vous verrez ensuites les résultats dans ce miroir(il leur montra un grand miroir)

Les 4 jeunes gens burent d'une traite la potion au goût étrange. Ils sentirent tous une étrange sensation leur traverser le corps. Mais aussi vivement qu'elle était venu l'étrange sensation disparu. Dumbledor invita alors les jeunes a ce regarder dans le miroir. Ce fut Ron qui s'aprocha le premier. Ses cheveux étaient a présent châtain pâle et ses yeux s'étaient obscurcies. Ses taches de rousseurs avaient disparu. Les traits de son visages s'était affinés. Il garda cependant la même carure et la même grandeur. En se retourna pour céder sa place il tomba nez à nez avec Hermione. Il lui souria et lui laissa la place en espérant qu'elle n'ai pas remarquer son trouble. Les cheveux d'Hermione étaient maintenant d'un beau roux, beaucoup moins flamboyant que celui des Weasley. Les yeux noisettes d'Hermione était maintenant bleu océan. Les cheveux et les yeux d'Hermione étaient tous ce qui avait changer chez elle car le reste de son corps était parfait. Ce fut ensuite au tour d'Harry qui eu un hoquet de surprise. Ses cheveux avait garder la même coupe, bien qu'ils paressait légèrement plus long et plus ébouriffer, et avait prit une toute autre couleur. Ses cheveux étaient blond avec de léger reflets roux pâle. Ses yeux étaient a présent bleu océan et sa myopie avait été coriger. Il avait aussi prit quelques livres en muscles et quelques centimètres. Draco eu le plus gros choc de tous.Celui-ci avait encore la même coupe de cheveux mais ceux-ci était a présent noire. Ses yeux métalique était maintenant pair et chagerait surment selon la température extérieurs. Lui aussi avait prit du muscle et quelques centimètres. Tout les quatres avaient des physiques très avantageux et il était évidents qu'ils rivaliseraient avec les plus beauc garçons et les plus belles filles du Poudlard de 77.

Satisfait des transformations le professeur Dumbledor changea d'un coup de baguettes les écussons de leurs uniformes pour mettre le blason de l'école. Après avoir donner les dernières indications, il leur fit boire la potion qui les amèneraient en 1977. Lorsqu'ils eurent but le contenu de leur verre ils disparurent dans un nuage de fumer. Le professeur souria et ce dit a lui-même

- Je me souviens de cette année la! Ils vont bien s'amuser!

Quelques secondes plus tard, les 4 adolescents attérirent a quelques par dans Poudlard. Ils prirent immédiatement le chemin du bureau de Dumbledor mais au détour d'un couloir ils foncèrent chacun dans quelqu'un. Après c'être mutuellement aider a ce relever, le plus grand des 4 personnes qui leur faisait face s'aprocha et dit :

- Vous êtes nouveau a ce que je vois! Je suis James Potter. Voici Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Petegrow! Bienvenue a Poudlard!  
- Merci! Moi c'est Harry ..Gray. Voici Draco Summers, Hermione Saint-James et Ron McArty.  
- Super! Bon si vous chercher le bureau de Dumbledor montez ses escaliers, tourner a droite au premier palier et l'entré est derière la statu du griffon. Le mot de passe est sorbet citron!  
- Merci James!  
- De rien Harry! A plus tard j'espère!  
- Oui surment! Au revoir tout le monde!  
- Salut!

Et les 4 voyageurs temporel quittèrent les maraudeurs vers le bureau du directeur. Hermione, Ron et Draco souriait de lair ébahie et du petit sourir niais qui rayonnaient tout les deux sur le visage d'Harry. C'est donc le cœur léger qu'ils frappèrent a la porte du bureau du vieux directeur.


	5. Chaptire 5

**Chapitre 5 : Premier jour à Poudlard 1977**

Le professeur Dumbledore, celui des années 77, ouvrit la porte et les laissa entrer. Il leur indiqua 4 chaises ou les jeunes prirent place. Ensuite, Dumbledore se dirigea vers sa propre chaise et avant de s'asseoir, il jeta un coup d'œil aux 4 jeunes qui lui faisaient face.

- Bonjour! Vous êtes donc les 4 jeunes sorciers que m'as envoyer le Dumbledore de votre temps.  
- Oui, monsieur. Mon nom c'est Hermione. Voici Ron, Harry et Draco.  
- Bienvenue a tous. Vous savez déjà ce que vous avez à faire?

Les 4 acquiescèrent.

- Bien, soit. Faites comme bon vous semble. Prenez garde a vos parents , surtout vous messieurs. Ils sont pour la plupart très perspicace et intelligent et surtout trop curieux. Si vous leur laisser une quelquonque faille ils vous auront. Sinon nous nous revoyons a la grande salle pour votre répartition! À tout a l'heure!¸  
- Quoi réaprtition? Encore? Vous voulez dire que je ne retournerais peut-être pas a Serpentard?  
- Hé oui Draco. Allez, cesse de chigner et suis nous.

Tous sortirent du bureau de Dumbledore et se dirigèrent vers les cachots. Mais comme ils y arrivèrent une foule d'élève se précipitèrent sur eux. Ils comprirent que l'heure du dîner était arrivé.Ils allèrent donc retrouver le professeur Dumbledor a la grande salle. Celui-ci ce leva et fit taire tout le monde.(nda : les dialogues en italiques sont les paroles du choixpeau)

- J'ai 4 personnes a vous présenter et a répartir. Ils sont nouveau a Poudlard et entrerons directement en 7e année. Alors débutons par Hermione Saint-James  
- _Hermione Granger! Tu retourne évidament a GRIFFONDOR!  
- _Ronald McArty  
- _Mr. Weasley! Comme tout ceux de votre famille vous allez a GRIFFONDOR!  
- _Draco Summers  
- _Ahah! Mr. Malfoy! Il est évident que vous retourner a SERPENTARD!  
- _Harry Gray  
- _Huhum… Mr. Potter! Cette fois c'est sans contre dis vous allez a SERPENTARD! _

Harry lança un regard paniquer a Hermione et Ron avant de rejoindre en tramblant légèrement un Draco aux anges.Il prit donc place en face de Draco qui lui souriait. A son grand horreur, Harry ce trouva assis entre Lucius Malfoy et Severus Rogue. Harry jetta un regard vers Hermione et Ron et sa détresse augmenta quand il aperçu Hermione en grande conversation avec une femme qui ne pouvait qu'être Lily Evans et Ron en conversation avec l'attrapeur de Griffondor, James Potter.Grâce a Draco il réussi cependant a reprendre son calme et a ce joindre a la conversation avec tout le sang froid don il était muni. Harry remercia le ciel de connaître la salle sur demande , endroit qui serait parfait pour concoter un plan pour faire boire la potion aux maraudeurs.

Le repas terminé, les Serpentard de 7e ce rendirent en potion, cour qu'ils avaient en commun avec Griffondor. Harry Ron, Hermion et Draco suivirent le cour chacun dans leur côté de la classe jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ce termine.Là ils donnèrent le morceau de parchemin que le Dumbledore du future avait écrit et le professeur Narnia leur certifia qu'il ferait la potion. Mais comme Dumbledore du future l'avait prédit, la potion était très longue il dit donc aux 4 jeunes de s'en aller et qu'il les préviendrait dès qu'elle serait prête. Ils ce dirigèrent ensuite vers l'autre cour que Serpentard et Griffondor avaient en commun, c'est-à-dire soins aux créatures magiques. La ils purent discuter un peu sans que personne ne les remarques. Mais comme le prof parlait, et surtout montrait, des licornes personne ne se serait rendu compte de rien . Le cour ce termina assez vite et les amis quitèrent ensemble le professeur pour rentrer au château. Au moment où Harry allait entrer dans le château, il fonça tête baissée, dans quelqu'un.

- Oups! Pardon, je ne vous ai pas fait mal j'espère.

Harry leva les yeux vers la jeune fille qui lui présenta sa main. Harry resta bouche bée par sa beauté. Elle souria a Harry et l'aida a ce relever

- N…Non… Vous ne m'avez pas fait mal. Vous, vous allez bien?  
- Oui! Merci. Je me nomme Serena et voici…  
- Cissa Lanchester.  
- Les deux sœurs !  
- Ron la ferme!

Tout disans ces paroles, Hermione donna un coup de coude dans les côtes du jeune homme. Si les deux jeunes femmes avaient entendu ou vu le coup elle n'en montrèrent rien. Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, ce dévisageant les uns les autres. Ils remarquèrent que même si Cissa et Serena étaient sœurs jumelles elles ne se ressemblait pas beaucoup. Serena était grande et mince. Elle avait de beaux cheveux noirs décradés qui lui arrêtait dans le millieu du dos et des yeux bleu océan. Elle avait un air sérieux mais un regard pétillant qui nous montrait le contraire. Quand a Cissa, elle, était a peine plus petite que sa sœur mais toute aussi mince qu'elle. Elle avait de longs cheveux blond qui descendait en ondulant jusque dans le bas de son dos et ses yeux était d'un vert jouant entre le vert émmeraude et le vert jade. Elle avait l'aire beaucoup moins sérieux que sa sœur, plus rieuse, plus blagueuse. Elle avait d'ailleur une petite lueur espiègle dans les yeux. Histoire de dicipé le silence Cissa demanda

- Vous êtes nouveaux dans le coin?  
- Ouais, on ne vous a jamais vu ici.  
- Oui, en effet nous sommes nouveaux. Voici Harry Gray, Ron McArty, Draco Summers et moi c'est Hermione St-James.  
- Bienvenue à Poudlard. Je crois qu'on devrait discuté. Vous êtes d'accord?  
- Bien sûre.

Ils suivirent donc Cissa qui les mena ,a leur grande surprise, vers la salle sur demande. Serena retint Harry par le bras tandis que les autres entrait avec un air faussement surpris. Elle le regardait d'un air étrange puis s'arrêta sur son front sans cicatrice.

- Tu n'es pas Harry Gray n'est-ce pas?  
- Bien sûre que oui, je m'appelle vraiment Harry Gray.  
- Si tu le dis, c'est que… Quand nos parents nous ont envoyé ici, Cissa et moi, un événement étrange venait de se produire. Un jeune garçon a survécu à Voldemort. Ce jeune garçon, il s'appelait Harry Potter  
- Hein qui sa?  
- Comme si tu ne le conaissait vraiment pas, Harry… Potter…  
- NON! Ce n'est pas moi.  
- Cause toujours Potter!

Et s'ensuivit un dispute jusqu'au centre de la salle sur demande.Quand tout le monde se fut assis, Cissa prit la parole.

- Alors, vous venez d'où?  
- Euh… Et bien…  
- À vrai dire, on viens de la même époque que vous  
- Ouais génial!  
- Cissa! Maman et papa nous ont pas fait venir ici pour rien.  
- Je sais! Mais j'en ai marre de vivre ici…  
- Comment on peut en avoir marre de vivre à Poudlard?  
- C'est pas compliqué Hermione, tu sais, on est même pas encore né à cette époque. C'est absolument ridicule.  
- Cissa et toi, vous avez été envoyée ici pourquoi?  
- Toi c'est Draco, j'me trompe pas!  
- Non.  
- Bin, c'est une longue histoire. Vous savez, Voldemort, le grand et gros méchant, bin il a fait exécuté nos parents parce que…  
- Ta gueule Cissa! On a pas le droit de le dire!  
- On est déjà au courant…  
- Vous êtes au courant de quoi?  
- Calme toi un peu Cissa, v'là deux minutes t'as failli t'échapper et là tu te fache contre eux.  
- Alors! Vous savez quoi? Raconte Harry!  
- Vous possédez la magie ancienne, et j'imagine que comme vos parents le savaient, ils vous ont envoyé ici par précaution de ne pas vous faire assassiné.  
- C'est une idée!  
- Alors Potter, t'es sûre de toi?  
- JE NE SUIS PAS POTTER!  
- Cause toujours…  
- Serena, il s'appelle Harry…  
- Potter! C'est le survivant, Cissa, ils viennent de notre époque tu les as entendu. Le Dumbledore de votre époque a du vous faire boire quelque chose pour changer votre apparence.  
- Peut-être et quand bien même cela serait vrai ,ça te cause un problème Serena?  
- Non, absolument aucun.  
- À moi non plus, Malfoy!  
- QUOI! JE NE SUIS PAS MALFOY!

Les deux sœurs se regardèrent et d'un même son dirent :

- Vous pouvez toujours causé, on sait très bien qui vous êtes.  
- Alors expliquez-nous, dites le nous si vous le savez.  
- Pas de problème, je te laisse parler Cissa.  
- D'acc Serena. Ok, premièrement, Draco, Draco Malfoy, Ron, Ronald Weasley et Harry…  
- C'est Potter, j'pourrais le jurer!  
- Et y a qu'Hermione qu'on ne connaît pas.  
- Hermione Granger. C'est mon véritable nom.  
- Mione!  
- Bin quoi? Elles savent, autant jouer cartes sur table avec elles. De toute façon elles viennent de notre époque je ne crois pas qu'elles ait envies qu'on souffle leur couvertures donc elles ne feront pas sauter la notre!  
- Très bien, maintenant que vous nous avez démasqué. Qu'allez-vous faire de nous?  
- T'as les chocottes Malfoy?  
- NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME ÇA LANCHESTER!  
- Très bien si tu le veux. Summers ça va?  
- Ouais. Alors, pour répondre à votre question, non j'ai pas les chocottes! Un Malfoy n'a jamais peur!  
- Bon, alors pour répondre à VOTRE question. On va rien faire de vous. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'on fasse? Comme Hermione l'à dit, si nous faisont sauté votre couverture on risque la notre et Merlin seul sais ce qu'ils nous ferons! Et puis que faites-vous ici?  
- Sa va vraiment mal par chez nous et le seul moyen de vaincre Voldermort c'est d'unir la magie supérieur, la magie ancienne et la magie des maraudeurs. Nous sommes donc ici pour vous ramener a notre époque et pour faire boire une potion a Lily Evans, James Potter et Sirius Black pour faire en sorte de les ramener a la vie puisqu'ils ne sont plus a notre époque.  
- Merde j'avais oublier la mort de Lily…  
- Moi moi celle de James…Attend…tu as dit Sirius aussi?  
- Oui pourquoi?  
- Oh non pauvre Sir'!  
- Vous vous connaissez?  
- Oui Serena est la meilleure amie de Lily et moi je suis un peu le cerveau féminin des maraudeurs!  
- Je t'envie vraiment Cissa  
- Tu ne les as vraiment pas connue?  
- Non du tout! En fait ya Sirius que j'ai eu le temps de connaître . Il c'est évadé d'Azcaban quand nous étions en 3e et il est mort a la toute fin de notre 5e ce qui fait donc moins de trois ans! C'est maigre mais c'est mieux que rien. Sinon je suis assez proche de Remus Lupin. Il est maintenant le dernier a pouvoir me parler de ma famille.  
- Le pauvre Remus. Enfin bon c'est le destin on y peu rien!  
- Mouai. Bon puisqu'on est la et qu'on est ici en parti pour vous vous pouriez nous montré un peu vos pouvoirs!  
- Non!  
- Quoi non? Pourquoi pas Serena?  
- Parce que nous ne pouvons pas les montrés a n'importe qui!  
- On est pas n'importe qui!  
- Pour nous vous êtes encores des étranger!  
- C'est stupide.

Et Harry ce leva et quitta la salle sur demande, en colère contre Serena. Hermione, Ron et Draco sortirent en lançant des regards de reproche aux deux sœurs.Ses 3 amis pestèrent contre la colère qu'il avait piqué à Serena et lui reprochèrent de ne pas vouloir rester pour essayer de les convaincre mais à ce moment là, on entendit un pouff et les deux jeunes femmes apparurent juste devant eux.

- Nous sommes les sœurs Lanchester  
- La magie c'est notre affaire  
- On vit ici parmi cette génération alors qu'on devrait être ailleurs  
- Nous sommes la renaissance de la magie ancienne.  
- Voici notre pouvoir  
- Mais nous pouvons bien plus  
- C'est ce que vous verrez lorsque que le moment sera venu

Terminèrent les deux femmes à l'unisson. Les 4 adolescents se regardèrent et enfin finirent par faire un signe d'approbation. Soudain, Harry lâcha un cri de stupéfaction.

- Mais enfin Potter, qu'est-ce qui te prend?

Lui cria Draco à l'instant ou ils ce rendirent compte qu'ils étaient sur un balcon, un balcon à une hauteur d'environ 6 étages et Serena et Cissa flotait dans le vide. Au moment ou Harry avait crier, Serena avait perdue son altitude. Draco s'écria, stupéfait :

- Par la barbe de merlin! Sans balais!  
- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
- Cissa, tu flottes!  
- Ouais je sais, qu'est-ce que tu crois, c'est de la magie ancienne.

Puis Cissa éclata de rire. Et puis, HOP! Serena revint en flèche.

- Hé! C'est quoi le problème! J'ai failli m'écraser au sol par ta faute Potter! C'est ma mort que tu cherches?

Harry la regarda sans rien dire. Serena, tout comme sa sœur flottait dans les airs. Harry était bouche bée, comme les 3 autres d'ailleurs. Enfin, Serena réalisa qu'il n'allait pas lui répondre, elle le saisit et l'entraîna au-dessus du vide.

- Alors Potter, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être suspendu dans le vide?

Harry regarda par-dessus son épaule mais ne réagi pas plus que sa.Même lorsque Serena le lâcha dans le vide. Hermione poussa un cri d'horreur pendant que Cissa éclata de plus bel. Au début il chutait « debout » mais il fit une pirouette et ce retrouva en position de plongeur. Il roula sur le sol pour un attérissage en douceur. Il souria aux sœurs et a ses amis et dit

- Je n'ai même pas besoin de votre magie, les filles, pour sauté dans le vide et attérir sans domage!  
- Comment t'a fait?  
- Quidditch ! Disons que 5 ans d'afrontement entre Draco et moi au poste d'attraper et étant donner notre ancienne haines, nous avons souvents chuter mais moi j'ai apprit a attérir!  
- Qu'est-ce que tu insinu Gray?  
- Que tu es null Summers!  
- Tu me le payera!  
- Oui oui plutard! Bon maintenant si vous nous expliquiez comment tout sa vous est possible?  
- D'accord

Et Serena et Cissa firent remonter Harry et ils rentrèrent tous dans la salle sur demande. Les filles se mirent ensuite à tout leur expliquer. Ils discutèrent de la magie des deux sœurs, de la vie de celles-ci avec Lily et les maraudeurs, de la vie a l'époque d'Harry, Ron, Hermione et Draco et un peu de leurs vies personnelles a tous. Et peu a peu les deux sœurs ce rendirent compte qu'elles avaient de nouveaux amis et il en fut de même pour Harry et ses compagnon.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chaptire 6 : Première approche**

Il était plus de 10:00 du soire lorsque les 4 amis quittèrent les sœurs Lanchester. A contre cœur Harry suivit Draco jusqu'aux cachots. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle commune, Draco perçu un soupire de tristesse venant d'Harry. Il mit la main sur l'épaule de son ami et lui dit :

- Ne t'inquiète pas petit lion! Tu va retrouver ta salle commune a la mi-décembre! Ce n'est pas permanent!  
- Oui une chance! Je veux pas te vexer mais je déteste votre salle commune! C'est beaucoup trop froid et impersonnel pour moi!  
- C'est vrai mais la froideur et l'impersonnalité sont la marque de commerce de Serpentard!  
- Au secour!  
- Bon si on allait dormir?  
- Bonne idée!

Et ils montèrent vers le dortoir qui leur avait été indiquer. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils trouvèrent les occupants éveiller et en train de discuter. Dans le dortoir ce trouvais Lucius Malfoy, Severus Rogue ainsi que Crabe et Goyle senior. Harry laissa échapper un autre soupir que seul Draco entendit. Lorsqu'il les virent, Lucius ce leva et leur dit :

- Bienvenue a Serpentard. Comme les présentations n'ont pas été faite convenablement je vais m'en charger! Donc je suis Lucius Malfoy et je suis le maître ici. A serpentard il y a deux camps, ceux qui m'obéissent et ceux qui me craignes. Vous êtes mieux d'être de ceux qui m'obéissent car sinon votre vie sera aussi infernal que celle des Griffondor. Enfin bon voici Severus Rogue, Grabe et Goyle.  
- Enchanté moi je me nomme Draco Summers et lui c'est…  
- Harry Gray. Je tiens a te prévenir, Lucius, je n'ai aucun maître et je n'obéis qu'à moi-même. Alors tu peux m'oublier dans le camps de ceux qui ce suivent comme des chiens de poches et je ne serais pas plus dans le groupe de ceux qui te craigne. Je n'ai peur de personne! En fait cela prendrai bien plus que de misérables petits serpentards pour m'effrayer. Oh et même si tu essayais tu ne réussirai pas a faire de ma vie un enfer parce qu'elle l'es déjà! Oh et dernière chose tout ce que je demande c'est la paix alors ne venez pas m'embêter avec vos histoires de vous embarquer dans les rang de Voldermort parce que j'en ai rien a faire de lui! Maintenant si vous avez bien enregistrés le message je vais me coucher bonne nuit!  
- Gray tu es un crétin!  
- Comme si tu t'attendait a autre chose

Lucius bouillait de rage. Jamais personne ne lui avait parler sur se ton et dit de tell choses. Mais il était aussi étonné car il ne connaissait personne a par Dumbledor qui ausait prononcer le nom du seigneur des ténèbres. Par précaution, il décida de laisser tranquille le nouveau. Après tout, un Malfoy n'a peut-être peur de personne mais il ne risque pas sa peau et sa répution pour rien. Sinon pour ce qui est des trois autres personnes présentes les réactions n'était pas vraiment visible. Sans doute que Crabe et Goyle étaient trop stupides pour comprendre et Severus avait un masque de froideur parfait mais au fond de lui il aimait déjà le nouveau pour le cran qu'il avait démontré.

De son côté, Harry savourait sa première victoire sur Lucius. Au moins il n'aurait pas a faire semblant, chose dont il avait horreur. Et cela lui ouvrirait sans doute des portes envers les maraudeurs. Avant de s'endormir Harry jetta des sorts de protection sur son lit et sur les rideaux verts affin de pouvoir dormir en paix.

Le lendemain, Harry ce réveilla avant Draco et le reste du dortoir. Alors qu'il essayait de dompté ses cheveux Severus entra dans la salle de bain. Harry n'en tint pas compte et continua de ce ''paigné'' les cheveux jusqu'à ce que Severus lui parle

- Tu m'as impressioné hier, Gray.  
- Vraiment?  
- Oui personne a serpentard n'auserai parlé ainsi au Lucius. Même moi qui suis son meilleur ami je n'auserai jamais lui dire quelques chose qui le contrarirait  
- Je déteste les gens qui ce croyent meilleurs que les autres. Je me bas pour mes choix et mes convictions. Je n'aime pas que quelqu'un me donne des ordres ou fasse des choix a ma place. Depuis que je suis bébé je me bas pour rester en vie et pour être libre. Je ne plirais certainement pas devant un être comme Lucius ou comme Voldermort. Ne frissone pas ainsi voyons! Comme dirais Hermione, la peur d'un nom ne fait qu'acroite faussement le pouvoir de celui qui le porte.  
- J'aimerai bien être aussi libre que toi de pensé ce que je veux. Mais si je contrari infimement mon père il me bas et menace de me tuer et je tien trop a ma vie.  
- Puis-je te poser une question un peu personnel?  
- Pose toujours  
- Est-ce que tu va t'enrolé dans l'armé de Voldermort?  
- Oui  
- Pourquoi?  
- Mon père et parce que depuis mon enfance on me répète qu'il est le plus puissant que si je me rangeait de l'autre côté je me ferais tué facilement  
- Et bien je peu te dire, avec expérience, que Dumbledor est bien plus puissant que Voldermort  
- J'aimerai bien te croire, j'aimerai bien avoir un avenir plus fabuleux que celui de tueur ou de prisonier a Azcaban  
- Moi j'ai peur être une solution pour toi. Enfin si tu n'a pas peur de risquer ta vie.  
- Quel solution?  
- Une personne que j'estime beaucoup a fait ce choix lorsqu'il était jeune et maintenant il est beaucoup plus heureux, même s'il ne le montre pas. Il a choisi d'être un espion dans les rang de mangemort pour Dumbledor.  
- Espion? Ce serait une bonne opportunité. Mais je me ferais découvrir…  
- Tu est un excellent occlumencien et légellimencien, Severus, personne réussira a percer tes barières.  
- Comment tu sais?  
- La personne dont je te parle l'es aussi, c'est d'ailleur sa qui l'a aider a ne pas ce faire découvrir, et il m'a enseigner a protéger mon esprit et de ce fait je peux sentir ta puissance dans ces diciplines. Moi je ne suis rien a côté de tes dons  
- Merci beaucoup, Gray. Mais comment puis-je savoir que tu n'est pas de Son côté?  
- (il frotte son frond) Tu voix cette cicatrice?  
- Un éclair c'est étrange  
- Oui et le jour ou elle aura un signification pour toi, et crois-moi sa viendra, tu saura de quel côté je suis.  
- Okay

Et ils tombèrent dans le silence. Harry re camouffla sa cicatrice a l'aide de maquillage et renonça a coiffer ses cheveux. Au moment ou il allait sortir Draoc entra et lui dit :

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez? C'est l'heure d'allé manger!  
- On discutait c'est tout!  
- Bien sur aller vener!

Severus et Harry suivirent Draco jusqu'à la grande salle. Juste avant de pénétré dans la salle, ils entendirent Hermione les apeller. Severus les salua et alla trouver Lucius alors qu'Hermione approchait avec Ron , Lily, James, Remus, Sirius et Peter. Harry eu juste le temps de reprendre son sang froid avant que ceux si arrivent a leur hauteur.

- Hey salut vous deux! Alors la première soiré a Serpentard?  
- Un cauchemard. On c'est retrouver dans le même dortoir que Malfoy, Rogue, Grabe et Goyle. Une vrai bande d'idiot!  
- Vraiment?  
- Oui Hermione! Malfoy, en bon serpentard, ce prend pour le roi du monde ! Tu peux être sur que je lui ai dit ma façon de penser!  
- Oui et crois moi Lucius était en colère!  
- Harry, tu sort tu caractère!  
- Tu sais que je déteste les serpentards!  
- Merci bien!  
- Sauf toi Dray tu le sais!  
- Je sais.  
- Bon sinon que diriez vous que je fasse les présentations?  
- Excellente idée Hermione!  
- Bon Harry, Draco, je vous présente Lily Evans, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black et Peter Petegrow. Vous autres je vous présente Harry Gray et Draco Summers  
- C'est bien la première fois que je vois un serpentard détester les autres serpentard! Je crois qu'on va bien s'entendre Harry!  
- Merci James. Mais en fait j'aurai dû allé a Griffondor mais cet idiot de choixpeau m'a envoyé a Serpentard. Ce choixpeau fait décidément de mauvais choix des fois!  
- Possible. Bon on devrait aller manger si on veux ne pas être en retard.  
- Oh non ne me renvoyer pas chez les serpents!  
- Viens manger avec nous, Harry!  
- Merci Ron!  
- Et moi alors on m'oublie encore?  
- Arrête de te pleindre Summers et suis nous!  
- Si on m'aurait dit que des Serpentards viendrai un jour manger a notre table et avec nous je crois que j'aurai rit du pauvre type!  
- Tu es stupide Sirius!  
- Et toi tu ne l'es pas assez Mumus!

Et c'est en discutant joyeusement qu'ils allèrent tous s'asseoir a la table de Griffondor. Quand Lucius les apperçu il fulmina, frustré de s'être trouver d'autre ennemis plutot que des alliers. Harry lui était aux anges. Il avait eu peur de ne pas pouvoir aprocher les maraudeurs a cause de son statut de Serpentard mais apparament son aversion pour les serpents l'avait bien servis!

* * *

_**Lily Jolie:**_ Merci a tous pour les reviews c'est vraiment super! Je tiens a rapeller que je coécrit cette fic avec Reba Ryla! Mais commepersonne ne venait lire sur notre compte commun jel'ai publier ici! Aussi je vous conseil d'aller lireses fics elles sont super! Bon dsl pour la petitepub j'ai pas put m'en empêcher! Sinon merci encore et la suite viendra dès que possible!


	7. Chaptire 7

Chapitre 7 : Summers et Gray contre les Lanchester

Tous assient ensemble a la table de Griffondor, ils mangèrent tous à leur faim, au moins une chose qui n'avait pas changer à Poudlard : La bouffe! Harry s'empiffrait tellement que lorsqu'un certaine jeune fille aux cheveux noir arriva derrière lui elle ne put que lui donner une petite poussée et paff, Harry se retrouva la face dans son plat de céréale. Serena et sa sœur éclatèrent de rire en s'éloignant

- Décidément, je m'y ferai jamais à cette fille là!  
- Tu veux parler de Serena Lanchester?  
- Mmmm.  
- C'est une super fille. Moi je l'adore.  
- Oublis Sirius, Harry, cette fille là est une source de problème.  
- Merci Draco mais j'm'en était aperçu!  
- Harry lui avait répondu tout en s'essuyant le visage. Hermione soupçonnait quelque chose et elle ne put se retenir.  
- Pourtant, vous feriez un beau couple tous les deux…  
- QUOI! MOI AVEC CETTE ESPÈCE DE… DE…DE SORCIÈRE. Tu perd la tête Mione.  
- Prend le pas mal, c'est vrai que je vous verrais ensemble. Après tout, un serpentard comme toi Harry pourrait peut-être l'asagir.  
- Black, et vous autres, n'y pensez même pas!

Et il replongea dans ses céréales et son petit-déjeuné. Draco avait le regard fixé, tellement que Ron fut contraint de lui donner une claque pour le réveiller. Draco gratifia Ron d'un regard qui tue et se remit à son repas. Enfin, vint l'heure du premier cours : Botanique. La petite troupe se rendirent donc au cours de botanique. Arrivé, le professeur les fit se placer de chaque côté de la grande table, un côté Serpentard et l'autre Griffondor.

- Bien, maintenant regardez-moi tous, je vais vous montrer le sort du Cracbadaboom. Ça en réjouira quelques-uns d'entre vous.

Le professeur regardait Sirius et James. Alors que le professeure Chourave leur apprenait le cracbadaboom , tout d'un coup, BAM, le plafond s'effondra. Goyle ou Crabbe Senior avait raté son coup. Le professeur Chourave était rouge de colère et s'empressa de réparer le toit. Elle enleva des points à la maison des Serpentard. Soudain Harry reçu un objet à la figure. Il se tourna vers Malfoy qui venait lui aussi de recevoir un objet à la figure.

- Hé! Tu pourrais pas me lâché un peu! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait Lanchester!  
- Quoi, on a plus le droit de s'amuser ici?  
- Serena Lanchester. Si vous n'arrêtez pas immédiatement, je vous colle une retenue.  
- Collez-là donc tout de suite votre retenue professeur…  
- Très bien, DEHORS!

Serena sortit de la serre en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry. Celui-ci n'y comprenait rien. Elle n'arrêtait pas de l'agacer et de le mettre en colère et elle avait l'air d'aimer le faire. Harry n'en était que plus en plus perdu.

- Si quelqu'un connaît une façon de m'en débarassé sa serait bien de m'en faire par maintenant!

Draco regardait, d'un air made in Malfoy, depuis le début celle qui lui avait lancé un objet : Cissa. Celle-ci lui fit la grimace et lança un cracbadaboom dans sa direction. Draco poussa un cri d'horreur.

- Hé! Mais ça va pas la tête! C'est pas sur moi qu'il faut lancé des cracbadaboom!  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore? Je vois, on ne peut pas punir une seule jumelle à la fois… Cissa, en colle, avec votre sœur.  
- Puis, en même temps que Cissa faisait un clin d'œil à Draco et sortait du cours le professeur soupira et dit :  
- Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire de ces deux là! Ce sont les deux filles qui m'ont causé le plus de problème…  
- Pauvre professeur Héhé!  
- Black, fermez la!

Le reste du cours se passa bien. Les deux Lanchester hors du cours, Harry et Draco n'eurent aucun mal à se concentrer pour la fin du cours. Dès que ce premier cours fut terminer, Harry et Draco regardèrent leur horaire et dirent à l'unisson :

- Heure de libre. Génial!  
- Tu viens Gray, on va faire un tour au terrain de Quidditch?  
- J'arrive Summers. À plus tard vous autre.

Et les deux garçons coururent vers le terrain de Quidditch. Arrivé, ils remarquèrent que rien n'avait changé depuis 77 à leur époque. Sauf peut-être une petite chose. Ces deux boulets de sœurs Lanchester. Harry les regarda se diriger vers eux et grogna. Draco le regarda et tout en riant lui dit :

- Voyons Potter, t'essais de te transformer en chien! Ha ha. Bonjour les filles!  
- Draco, comment tu fais pour les endurer?  
- J'aime bien les petites pestes comme toi!  
- T'es cinglé et tu le sais!  
- Je sais! Allez amène tes fesses on va les voirs!

Et Draco partit en courant vers elles. Harry arriva à leur hauteur en traînant de la patte. Draco parlait à Cissa et cette dernière lui raconta les meilleurs exploits des équipes de Quidditch de son temps. Harry en avait marre de servir de décore et s'en alla. Mais il n'eut pas fait 5 mêtres que quelqu'un l'arrêta.

- LANCHESTER, je te le demande gentiment, fiche-moi la paix!  
- Voyons Potter, tu ne serais quand même pas contre une partie de Quidditch ensemble?  
- Oui, malheureusement, je suis contre. Et je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça.  
- Oui oui, si tu veux Gray. Alors, on fait la course?  
- Et avec quoi? J'ai même pas de balais!  
- Hi hi, tu es stupide Potter, enfin, Gray.

Elle se posa.

- Monte, je t'amène vers les vestiaires.

Harry et rétissant mais grimpa tout de même sur le balais de Serena et celle-ci le déposa au vestiaires. Harry regarda les balais, choisi celui qui avait l'air le plus potable bien que rien ne surpasserai son éclaire de feu et décola. Il fut fort déçu de la faible vitesse du Nibus 1900. Il atterrit ensuite près de Draco.

- Hé vous deux, ça ne vous dit pas de faire une partie?

- D'accord, où sont les balais?

Cissa fit monté Draco et elle l'emporta vers les vestiaires à son tour, où Draco se choisit un balais et s'envola. Les 4 jeunes se répartirent en deux équipes. Ainsi, Draco et Harry firent une équipe et les deux filles constituèrent la deuxième. Et voilà, la guerre du Quidditch était commencer. Pour ne pas faire trop compliqué, ils avaient prit seulement des souafles et c'était l'équipe qui aurait fait le plus de points qui gagnerait.

Enfin, vint le 15ième but marqué par Cissa pour son équipe et le score était de 12 à 15. Ils décidèrent d'arrêter là et de rentrer au château. En chemin, Cissa et Serena félicitèrent les deux garçons qui avaient très bien jouer malgré leur prédominance au poste d'Atrappeur. Et enfin vint l'heure des séparations. Les deux sœurs Lanchester rentrèrent à la tour Gryffondor tandis que Draco et Harry retournèrent à la maison des Serpentard. Harry qui ne fut d'ailleur pas mécontant d'enfin quitté les deux sœurs. Les deux garçons commençaient sérieusement à se tourner les pouces quand enfin vint l'heure du dîner.

- Enfin, je suis pas déçu d'aller rejoindre les autres.  
- Harry! Tu fais presque pitier…

Et les deux garçons se rendirent dans la salle à manger où ils furent encore invité à manger avec Ron et Hermione mais le directeur de la maison des Serpentard, le professeur Narnia, vint les chercher et les ramena à la bonne table. Harry faisait son air de chien battu. Draco pouffa de rire en voyant la tête qu'il faisait. Le repas se passa tout de même bien. Il n'y eu aucune embûche mais Harry était très déçu de ne pas manger à la même table que les maraudeurs.

- J'envie presque cette peste de Serena.  
- Pourquoi?  
- Elle mange à leur table.  
- Draco pouffa de rire encore. Il avala avant de répondre à Harry.  
- Voyons vieux, tu retournes chez les Lions à la mi-décembre, contrôle-toi jusque là au moins.  
- Ça paraît que c'est pas toi qui n'es pas dans la bonne maison…  
- Hé! Je te ferai remarqué que c'est pas la joie pour moi non plus!  
- Scuse-moi petit serpent!

Enfin, les deux garçons réussirent à s'amuser quand même. Dès que le repas du midi fût terminé Harry se précipita vers Hermione et Ron et leur demanda où ils allèrent. Hermione lui répondit qu'ils avaient cours de potions en commun avec Serpentard.

- Génial, on est ensemble.  
- Ça l'air de t'enchanté d'être dans la même classe que les Lanchester. C'est vrai dans le fond que toi et Serena vous iriez bien ensemble.  
- Ron! C'est ton tour de déliré!J'te pensait mon meilleur ami!  
- Voyons te fâche pas !  
- Mmm.

Harry s'en alla au cachot où se donnait les cours de potions. Il s'y rendit seul, insulté par les penser de tout le monde. Arrivé, il prit place à une table très éloigné des autres, tout au fond de la salle. Enfin, Draco arriva et alla s'asseoir avec lui.

- Tu sais Gray, faut pas te fâché. Ils n'ont pas voulu être méchant en pensant ça.  
- Mais merde je veux pas de cette fille! Elle ne me fait aucun effet! Et toi, est-ce que tu le penses toi aussi?  
- Non! Vraiment pas, disons qu'entre toi et elle, c'est comme toi et moi avant! C'est pas fort fort !

Dans son fort intérieur Draco pensa :

- Mais regarde ou on en est. Tu vas finir avec!

Le professeur Narnia arriva. Il fit taire tout le monde et le cours débuta. Tout se passa bien, Harry excellait dans la préparation de potions et pour une fois, il ne se faisait pas engueuler par le professeur car bien sur même si le professeur Narnia n'était pas la personne la plus gentille du monde il n'était pas le professeur Rogue! Enfin, il aurait un semblant de paix pendant un cour de potion.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8: Attaque à Pré-au-Lard**

Le mois de septembre venait d'écouler ses derniers jours et c'était à présent le premier du mois d'octobre. Cela faisait un mois que les 4 voyageurs temporels étaient arrivés en 1977. Malgré son appartenance temporaire à la maison Serpentard, Harry réussi à créer des liens d'amitié avec James, Sirius et Remus et remarqua, autant à son grand bonheur qu'à son grand malheur, que le traître s'éloignait de ses amis et qu'il n'aurait donc pas à le supporter.

En ce premier octobre, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Draco remontaient la rue principale de Pré-au-lard qui était déjà engorgée d'élèves. Soudain quelqu'un les interpella. C'était Lily qui venait de les apercevoir et qui leurs faisait des grands signes. Lorsqu'ils furent à côté d'elle, elle leur dit :

- Hey! Salut vous autre! Dumbledore a finalement céder à votre demande?  
- Bah non, en faite on a emprunté un passage secret!  
- Harry c'est super! Vous les avez déjà trouver? À nous ça nous a prit une éternité!  
- James!  
- Suffit d'avoir un peu de chance! Alors dites-nous, que faisiez vous de bon?  
- En fait, nous étions en train de dire que nous trouvions Peter bien distant ces derniers temps. Ça nous inquiète un peu à vrai dire.

Un silence s'installa. Les voyageurs temporels ne savaient que trop bien ce que signifiait cet éloignement. Voyant que l'atmosphère devenait tendu, Sirius s'exclama :

- Alors dites, comment trouvez-vous Pré-au-lard?  
- C'est vraiment un beau village!  
- Un beau village? Hermione, c'est le paradis des élèves de Poudlard! On y trouve des farces et attrapes, une boutique de Quidditch, une boutique avec des tonnes de bonbons et plein d'autre chose super! Ce n'est pas qu'un beau village!  
- Mais voyons y'a pas que ça d'intéressant!  
- Hermione n'essais pas, tu parles à un convertis, tu ne le feras pas changer d'avis!  
- James a raison! Et de toute façon j'ai, et je site, « une tête de mule plus dure qu'une roche» commentaire de notre Lily préférée!  
- D'accord j'avoue ma défaite!  
- Et vous les gars, vous trouvez comment le village?

Au moment où Harry, Ron et Draco allait répondre une explosion retentit tout près d'eux. En un coup d'œil, ils virent qu'ils s'agissait d'une attaque de Mangemort. Harry leva les yeux au ciel et répondit à James :

- J'aimais bien avant…Maintenant je trouve qu'il y a un peu trop de vermine et de bruit. Si vous permettez, je vais aller m'en débarrasser.

Et avant que quiconque n'ait pu parler, Harry s'élança dans la foule stupéfixant 4 mangemorts au passage. La bataille faisait rage depuis quelques minutes déjà. Harry constata avec soulagement qu'il était le seul élève à se battre mais par contre, qu'il était aussi le seul à se battre tout court. Aucun professeurs n'étaient visible. Les sortilèges sifflaient autour de lui mais ne le touchaient pas. Il avait déjà mit plusieurs mangemorts à terre lorsqu'on le frappa par derrière. Harry tomba à la renverse, sonné. Lorsqu'il se tourna pour voir à qui il avait affaire, il vit le portrait craché de Lucius devant lui. Malfoy père, du moins celui de cette époque. Croyant que la surprise qu'il lu dans les yeux d'Harry était de la peur, éclata de rire et lui dit :

- Croyais-tu avoir une seule chance contre nous? À peine arrivé qu'il ce prend pour un héros!  
- Croire que j'avais une seule chance? Oh non! Mais plusieurs ça, ça ne fait aucun doute!  
- Effectivement tu te crois être un héros! Mais je dois avoué que pour un petit morveux tu es bien puissant et assez courageux! Si jamais ça te dit, notre maître a besoin de jeunes comme toi dans ses rangs.  
- JAMAIS! Jamais je ne me joindrais à cet idiot de mégalomane! Et si vous voulez savoir, il n'est même pas un sang pur! Son père était moldu !  
- Mensonges! Tu vas payer pour tes paroles !

Malfoy père et Harry se faisait à présent face, Harry s'étant relever pour mieux faire face à son ennemi. Harry, tout comme son ennemi, détaillait l'homme face à lui. Malfoy père était grand et mince, musclé avec une bonne carrure, il avait un port aristocratique comme son fils et son petit-fils, il portait à merveille le masque de froideur des Malfoy. Son visage était fin tout comme celui de ses descendants, sa peau était pâle, son nez était fin et ses yeux brillaient d'un bleu acier aussi froid que le métal. De longs cheveux blonds descendaient jusqu'aux omoplates. Harry se souri intérieurement devant la ressemblance frappante entre Malfoy père et son fils. Après avoir terminé son inspection, il fit un sourire et un regard made in Malfoy à celui qui se trouvait devant lui et lui dit :

- Bon je crois que c'est évident que vous êtes un Malfoy et le père de Lucius mais dites-moi, quel est votre nom? Pas que ça m'intéresse vraiment mais j'aime savoir à qui j'ai affaire!  
- Tu n'es vraiment pas peureux, petit. Je suis Artlan Malfoy et, tu as raison, je suis le père de Lucius. Et toi, qui es-tu?  
- Je m'appelle Harry Gray. Ne perdez pas votre temps à chercher une quelconque trace de ma famille dans les rangs des mangemorts car nous n'appartenons pas à Voldemort. Et de toute façon, vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt, Gray n'est qu'un nom d'emprunt!  
- Je dois avouer que vous m'impressionnez Mr. Gray. Vous êtes la première personne que j'entend prononcer le nom du seigneur des ténèbres et vous affirmer porter un nom d'emprunt! Vous ne craignez pas d'être découvert et d'être châtier pour avoir oser prononcer Son nom?  
- La peur d'un nom ne fait qu'augmenter à tord le pouvoir de celui qui le porte. Et pour ce qui est de mon nom, en fait c'est un cadeau que je vous fait! J'aimerais bien voir la tête de ce cher Voldemort lorsqu'il va passer des heures à y penser! Et puis, à mon grand regret, il n'est pas assez idiot pour ce faire berner bien qu'il ne trouvera pas qui je suis réellement.  
- Comme si le seigneur des ténèbres avait des heures à te consacrer! ET comment ose tu parler de lui ainsi! Tu n'as pas le droit!  
- Oh mais bien sur! Je suis désolé, Artlan, mais je connais très bien votre maître. Il y passera des heures et ne pas trouver le rendra en colère et il se déversera sur vous . Et puis je l'appelle comme je veux ce cher Tom. C'est un réel plaisir de vous faire enrager, vous pauvres petits mangemorts, et lui aussi bien sur!  
- Tu es suicidaire, petit.  
- Non, seulement quasi intuable!  
- Et comment ce serais possible?  
- Il n'y a que Tom qui puisse m'éliminer.  
- Impossible…  
- Mais pourtant vrai. Bon c'est pas tout mais j'ai d'autre chose à faire et je commence à avoir faim alors si on en finissait!  
- Comme tu veux si tu es pressé de mourir!  
- Vous n'avez rien compris a ce que j'ai dit hein? Aussi borner que votre fils à ce que je vois!

Le silence s'instaura entre les deux adversaires. Artlan bouillait de rage et Harry semblait réellement en train de s'amuser. Autour d'eux le combat régnait toujours mais à présent, les professeurs étaient de la partie et les élèves avaient été ramener à Poudlard. Mais lorsqu' Harry et Artlan levèrent leurs baguettes, tous combats cessèrent. Il était en effet très rare qu'un adolescent ne s'interpose contre un mangemort. Les professeurs étaient horrifiés car ils connaissaient tous la cruauté d'Artlan Malfoy et les mangemorts eux souriaient et se moquaient de ce «petit morveux suicidaire qui ne sait pas ce qu'il fait». Le silence régnait en maître sur l'allée principale de Pré-au-lard. Tous attendait le coup fatal contre Harry. Mais rien ne vint. En fait, cela faisait presque 5 minutes que les deux ennemis se faisaient face et que rien ne c'était passer quand soudain Artlan fut projeter 5 mètres plus loin contre la façade en pierre d'une boutique et que sa baguette se retrouvait dans la main d'Harry. Celui-ci s'approcha d'Artlan alors qu'il essayait de se relever et d'oublier la douleur qui irradiait son dos. Encore «vêtu» de son sourire et de son regard made in Malfoy, Harry lui dit :

- Artlan, mon cher, il ne faut jamais sous estimé une personne qui n'a pas peur de Voldemort même si ce n'est qu'un adolescent de 17 ans. En fait, ne sous estime jamais ton adversaire. Nous deux nous ne nous reverrons sans doute jamais mais apprend cette leçon à tes petits copains et à ton fils. Dit leur donc de craindre le garçon à la cicatrice en éclaire, ce serait mieux pour eux!  
- Mais dit-moi, pourquoi devraient-ils craindre une cicatrice?  
- Vous comprendrez tôt ou tard ! Mais dit leurs tout de même ! J'espère pour vous que Voldy ne sera pas trop fâcher de votre humiliation! Enfin, bon, assez discuté! Donc, adieu Artlan ce fut tout de même un plaisir de vous connaître et de vous affronter!

Harry jeta la baguette D'Artlan aux pieds de celui-ci, tourna les talons et commença à remonter l'allée vers le château. C'est lorsqu' Harry passant devant son public (les mangemorts et les professeurs) qu'ils retrouvèrent l'usage de leurs membres et que le combat reprit. Harry passa au travers du champ de bataille sans recevoir un seul sortilège.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'Harry regagnait tranquillement le château en sifflotant, les Aurors arrivèrent sur place et capturèrent quelques mangemorts. Lorsqu' Harry mit les pieds sur la première marche du château les portes s'ouvrirent sur Dumbledore qui attendait impatiemment son élève. Sans un mot et habitué aux ordres silencieux de Dumbledore Harry suivit le vieux sorcier jusque dans son bureau.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux assis, Dumbledore laissa le silence planer quelques secondes avant de dire :

- Mr. Gray, je vous serais reconnaissant de ne plus nous refaire une peur pareil et donc de ne plus vous lancer dans des combats comme celui-ci. Vous vous êtes retrouvé face à un mangemort très puissants et près de Voldemort cela aurait pu être très dangereux pour votre vie.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi professeur, je connais mes limites et Artlan Malfoy n'en faisait pas parti. Vous oubliez, professeur, que je suis destiné à vaincre Tom et que je possède la magie supérieure. Depuis que je sais que je la possède mon corps subit une espèce d'auto entraînement ou d'apprentissage par lui-même. La magie supérieure m'enseigne comment me servir d'elle et je suis à chaque jour un peu plus en contrôle et un peu plus puissant. Et puis de toute façon Artlan ne peux rien contre moi car je connais par cœur les Malfoy et dernière chose, tant que Voldemort ne sera pas vaincu il n'y aura que lui qui pourra me tuer. Donc je ne me considère pas en danger même si j'ai 100 mangemorts à mes trousses.  
- Très bien Mr. Gray. Je vous fait confiance mais essayez quand même d'éviter de vous mètre dans des problèmes dont vous ne pourrez pas vous sortir seul.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur! Puis-je y aller maintenant parce que j'aimerais bien aller manger.  
- Bien sur! Bonne appétit.  
- Merci professeur.

Harry quitta le bureau directorial pour se rendre dans la grande salle. Lorsqu'il eu franchit les portes les élèves de serdaigle, griffondor et poufsouffle ainsi que les professeurs l'applaudirent fortement. Comme toujours à Poudlard, la nouvelle du combat entre Artlan Malfoy et Harry qui avait été remporter par ce dernier avait fait le tour et l'ensemble des élèves étaient au courant. Même certains serpentard, bien que très discrets, avaient applaudit. Ceux qui faisaient cependant plus de bruit furent la table de griffondor et en particulier les maraudeurs très fières qu'Harry ait donner une raclée à Malfoy père leur donnant ainsi une bonne source pour se moquer de Lucius. À la table de griffondor, Hermione et Ron applaudissaient aussi mais il exprimait plus leurs soulagements que leur fiertés. À l'autre bout de la salle, à la table de serpentard, les sentiments étaient diversifiés. Draco était effondré de rire devant la rage de Lucius et parce qu'Il se disait que décidément les Malfoy ne faisait pas le poids face aux Potter. Lucius lui bouillait de rage en bon Malfoy très fier. Il jura haut et fort qu'il tuerait Gray de ses propres mains mais peu de gens le croyait ou même l'écoutait. Et Severus, lui, souriait encore une fois devant le courage, la puissance, et l'arrogance que Harry Gray réservait à ses amis.

Après le repas, Harry et Draco retrouvèrent Hermione, Ron, Lily et les maraudeurs à la salle sur demande. Ils passèrent la soirée à parler du combat. Tout se passa bien jusqu'à ce que, vers minuit et demie, Sirius releva une phrase dites par Harry et une autre par Draco.

- Hé les mec, y a quelque chose que je pige pas… Pourquoi Harry tu as dit :« décidément les Potter et les Malfoy serons toujours en guerre» et que toi Draco tu as ajouter :« Ouais et aucun Malfoy ne fait le poids contre toi Potter!» alors que tu t'adressais à Harry?  
- On est dans la merde! Les gars vous auriez pas pu faire attention?  
- Merci de nous le faire remarquer Hermione mais on le savait déjà et pour ma défense je suis crever et j'ai pas fait gaffe!  
- Hé ho! On attend une explication….  
- James, vous êtes sur que vous voulez savoir?  
- OUI!  
- Hé pas obliger de tous nous crier dans les oreilles en même temps…..  
- Alors voila….

* * *

Lily Jolie: Bonjour Bonjour! Donc voila enfin le chaptire 8! désolé du retard mais c'est moi qui devait l'écrire mais avec le cégep et la fin de la session j'avais pas vraiment de temps! Mais pour vous consolé je peux dors et déjà vous annoncé que le chapitre 9 s'envient très bientot parce que Reba Ryla l'écrit en ce moment même :P! Donc a bientot a tous et merci beaucoup pour toute les reviews! 


	9. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9 : Nuit blanche!

Harry se sentait mal à l'aise. Il devait essayer de camoufler la vérité mais en même temps, il avait une sérieuse envie de tout raconter à James et Lily. Alors il regarda Draco et essaya de trouver une solution dans ses yeux. Rien à faire, Draco n'avait pas plus idée que lui. Alors Harry prit une grande respiration et leur dit :

- Alors voilà, nous arrivons de…

Il fut coupé par l'arrivé des sœurs Lanchester. Harry, Draco, Hermione et Ron ne furent jamais aussi content de voir arrivé les deux filles.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous foutez là?  
- Nous étions en train de parler.  
- Ouais, on parlait justement de toi Cissa.  
- Sirius! Qu'est-ce que tu pouvais bien raconté sur moi hein!  
- Ho! Pas grand chose… De toute façon, y a rien à dire sur vous deux.  
- Tu me cherches Black!  
- Heu… Tu crois Lanchester?  
- Tu vas me trouver alors!

Et voilà que Cissa sauta au cou de Black et une bataille s'ensuivit entre les deux. Serena passa son chemin ce qui fit penser que ça changeait un peu la routine à Harry. Ce dernier, lorsqu'il vit qu'elle ne s'arrêtait pas pour le taquiner alla à sa rencontre.

- Serena!  
- Quoi? Tiens, qu'est-ce que tu veux toi?  
- Ho là! Je t'ai rien fait moi!  
- Moi non plus. Tu gueule que je t'agace trop et là c'est toi qui vient vers moi! Que me veux-tu?  
- Heu… Tu me laisses sans voix. Ça change, d'habitude t'es toujours là pour me taper sur les nerfs. Qu'est-ce que t'as tout d'un coup.  
- Rien, j'ai seulement pas envie de taper sur les nerfs de personnes pour l'instant. Salut, on se reverra plus tard.

Et elle continua son chemin en laissant Harry planté sur place. Elle n'avait pas l'air très bien et il se demandait bien ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de passer sans le remarqué. Il décida donc d'arrêter la bagarre.

- HÉ! Vous pouvez pas vous lâché un peu!

Les deux autres arrêtèrent de se bagarrer et regardèrent Harry d'un air surpris. Black retourna s'asseoir et Cissa prit place aux côté de Draco.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry?  
- Moi! Y a rien, mais ta sœur elle a pas l'air bien. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
- Ho!… Y se passe pas grand chose à vrai dire. Serena et moi avons eu une discussion tout à l'heure et elle a décidé de suivre mon conseil. Voilà tout.  
- Tu lui as conseillé d'être bête et de m'ignorer?  
- Heu… Bin non pourquoi  
- C'est ce qu'elle a fait à l'instant même.

Cissa regarda Harry et ne sut quoi répondre. Elle savait trop bien pourquoi Serena ne voulait pas agacé Harry aujourd'hui. Mais bon, elle laissa dévié la conversation vers autre chose. De son côté, Serena était toute seule et elle approchait lentement d'un des passages secrets. Lorsqu'elle y fut, elle vérifia que personne ne la verrait et prononça la formule magique. Elle disparut instantanément. Harry écoutait les autres parler et se sentait soulagé que personnes ne soit revenu sur la conversation qu'ils avaient avant l'arrivé des Lanchester. Mais un peu plus tard, il trouva que leur conversation ne menait nul part et d'ailleurs, il avait quelque chose en tête. Il se leva, s'excusa auprès des autres et s'en alla marché dans les couloirs. Soudain, il eut comme un éclaire. Il sortit du château et se rendit dans la cours. Il marcha jusqu'au près du chêne qui surveillait l'entrée du passage menant à la cabane hurlante. Il immobilisa l'arbre et appuya sur le bouton qui lui ouvrit le passage secret. Il marcha jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la trappe. Là, il poussa dessus et entra dans la cabane. Il n'entendait rien. Il s'avança un peu jusqu'à une porte qui semblait entre ouverte. Harry sentait son cœur battre à pleine allure.

Cissa écoutait les autres parler. Soudain, elle les fit taire et leur demanda s'ils avaient prévu faire autre chose que de placoté et se chamailler. Personne ne répondit. Alors elle leur donna une idée :

- Si on allait faire un tour à la cabane hurlante! Remus ne court aucun danger puisqu'il n'y a pas de lune ce soir.

Tous approuvèrent l'idée et ils se mirent en route vers le grand chêne. Tout comme l'avait fait Harry, les amis immobilisèrent l'arbre, pesèrent sur le bouton ouvrant sur le passage secret et sautèrent dedans. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la trappe. Ils la poussèrent et entrèrent dans la cabane hurlante. Cissa les entraîna vers la porte où se trouvait déjà Harry. Lorsqu'elle le vit, Cissa posa sa main sur l'épaule de ce dernier qui eut la peur de sa vie et poussa un énorme cri.

- Bordel! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là?  
- On t'a fait peur!  
- J'ai manqué mourir sur place!  
- Hé! Y'était temps que vous arriviez!  
- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Tous hurlèrent de peur. Serena venait d'ouvrir la porte et les avait tous fait sursauté. Elle mit un doigt sur ses lèvres pour leur dire de se taire et leur dit :

- Allez, venez, c'est presque près.  
- De quoi est-ce que tu parles?  
- Nous avons préparer quelque chose pour la nuit. Pas trop peureux j'espère!  
- Jamais de la vie!

Répondit Sirius. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux autres. Lily tenait le bras de James, Remus semblait toujours aussi calme. Draco, Hermione et Ron se tenaient serrer, Harry regardait d'un air méfiant les deux sœurs Lanchester qui elles, affichaient désormais un sourire malicieux.

- Bien! Alors, approchez-vous et assoyez vous autour du chaudron.  
- Excusez-moi mes demoiselles…  
- Oui Remus. Répondit Serena.  
- Pourquoi avoir fait cela ici? Dès que la pleine lune apparaîtra, je me transformerai et tout sera détruit ici, comme à chaque pleine lune!  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est qu'un petit jeu, que pour une nuit.

Remus haussa les épaules et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise placée autour du chaudron. Les autres le prirent en exemple. Black alla s'asseoir du côté gauche de Lupin, James du côté droit. Lily prit place à côté de James. Harry laissa une chaise vide à côté de la jeune fille qui devait devenir sa mère dans quelques années et s'assied sur l'autre. Hermione prit place sur la chaise près de Harry, Ron s'assied sur celle à côté d'Hermione et enfin, Draco prit la place à côté de Ron. Cissa se placa entre Draco et Sirius et Serena se mit entre Harry et Lily. Ainsi, les deux filles se faisait désormais face. Elles se jetèrent un coup d'œil et prit leur baguette. Puis sur un autre coup d'œil, elles commencèrent à réciter une formule magique.

- Aristato, Tomaristo, Oratchama, Mafistalou, Iovianovska. Lève-toi!

Sur ces dernières paroles, tous virent avec effroi quelque chose sortir du chaudron. La plus part d'entre eux avaient la bouche ouverte. Cissa et sa sœur affichaient toutes deux un air de fierté. Puis la chose prit une forme de plus en plus distincte et elle se transforma en un clin d'œil en une chauve-souris qui fit le tour de la pièce et se posa sur une armoire. La petit bête regarda d'abord Harry, puit elle prit la forme d'un détraqueur. Harry poussa un cri d'horreur et le détraqueur se transforma en une énorme araignée. Ce fût Ron qui grimpa sur la chaise. Et ainsi de suite, la chose se transformait toujours en faisant le tour de la pièce. Cette chose, qui était au départ qu'une simple chauve-souris, n'était en fait qu'un épouvantard inventé par les deux sœurs. Ils s'amusèrent avec celui-ci durant quelques heures et quand ils décidèrent de rentré, les deux sœurs firent éclater l'épouvantard qui éclaboussa toute la pièce. Quelques uns parmi eux allait sortir de la pièce quand les Cissa leur demandèrent de rester encore un peu. Ils se rassirent et parlèrent encore bien longtemps. Enfin, ils rentrèrent et purent constaté, à leur sortie du passage secret, qu'ils avaient jouer pas mal longtemps avec l'épouvantard car à l'extérieur, le jour commençait à se faire voir. Les 10 jeunes se dire au revoir, coururent jusqu'à leur dortoir et se couchèrent. Il devait être près de 5 h du matin quand Harry entendit les autres élèves se lever. Il leur semblait, à Draco et Harry, que leur nuit n'avait pas été longue et il leur apparu qu'ils devraient passé une journée de cours en baillant.

* * *

Lily Jolie et Reba Ryla: Hé je vous l'avais dit que le chaptire 9 viendrait vite! P Donc le chaptire 10 viendraje sais pas quand parce que je sais pas quandj'aurai du temps doncd'ici la nous attendons vos revews avec impatience! Merci encore pour ces reviews!


	10. Chapitre 10

_Chapitre 10: Les réponsesà vos questions_

Cela faisait une semaine qu'inconsciemment les sœurs Lanchester avaient sortis les voyageurs temporels d'un faux pas. Malheureusement pour eux, Sirius Black, en bon maraudeur, se souvenait très bien de l'impair des deux jeunes hommes et ne cessait de les interroger sur le sujet. Harry remercia d'ailleurs Merlin de l'avoir mit à Serpentard lui permettant ainsi d'éviter l'interrogatoire lorsqu'il était dans la salle commune. Le mercredi Hermione, tellement à bout de nerf, promis à Sirius qu'ils leurs raconteraient tout à la seule condition que Peter ne vienne pas se joindre à la conversation. Sirius promis de trouver le moyen d'éloigner Peter et en échange elle donna rendez-vous aux maraudeurs a 21hr à la salle sur demande le vendredi. Le reste de la semaine se déroula passablement bien, les voyageurs temporels biens heureux d'avoir la paix.

Le vendredi soir arriva bien vite au grand détriments des voyageurs. Pour l'occasion, la salle sur demande était devenue un grand salon avec un foyer, 2 grands sofas, 4 fauteuils en cuire très confortable le tout placé en cercle autours d'une table basse ronde. Le décore de la pièce était rétro, du moins pour les voyageurs puisque le rétro s'étirait encore dans les années 70. Des couleurs comme le bleu pâle, le rose et le vert emplissait la place.

Harry marchait de long en large dans le salon en se tordant les doigts à cause de la nervosité. Hermione était assise au centre d'un des sofas et se rongeait les ongles. Ron regardait sans cesse l'heure en espérant que les maraudeurs n'arrivent jamais et Draco était assis près de la fenêtre avec son air d'indifférence totale sur le visage bien qu'une très légère appréhension paraissait dans ses yeux. L'horloge du salon sonna 21h au moment où Sirius passait la tête par la porte en s'écriant :

- Salut les gars! Alors ça va?  
- Comme des vaches à l'abattoirs  
- Belle comparaison! Vous en faites des têtes! On va quand même pas vous mordre!  
- Non on sait Remus mais ce qu'on va vous révéler implique beaucoup de chose et votre avenir sera bouleverser par tout ce que vous voudrez apprendre. Tout cela vous mettra inévitablement en danger bien que, Merlin soit loué, votre destin est inéluctable donc nous ne pourrons pas le modifier et donc même si par ces nouvelles vos vies sont misent en danger elles se termineront là où elles le doivent.  
- Harry, je comprend que cela peux nous être dangereux mais vous nous devez la vérité.  
- Oui je sais Remus et ne serait-ce que pour toute l'aide que tu m'as apporté depuis la mort de Sirius je vais tout vous dire.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? Je suis pas mort à ce que je sache!  
- Ici non mais chez nous oui. Je vais commencer par les présentations peut-être vous comprendrez mieux d'où nous venons. Donc tout d'abord voici Hermione Granger fille d' Alexandre et Florence Granger, des moldus. Ensuite voici Ronald Weasley fils d' Arthur et Molly Weasley.  
- Arthur et Molly Weasley? Mais ils viennent tous juste d'avoir Charlie.  
- Oui et Ron est le…attendez que je compte… Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred, George et Ron… donc Ron est le 6e fils chez les Weasley.  
- C'est impossible…  
- Laisse moi finir Lily. Donc voici ensuite, attention aucune tentative de meurtre ne sera tolérée, donc voici Draco Malfoy, évidemment le fils de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy.  
- Un Malfoy! Non de dieu je suis ami avec un Malfoy!  
- Comme quoi tout est possible, Sirius! Bon d'accord je suis un Malfoy mais je suis loin d'avoir les mêmes idéologies que mon père! Je suis du côté de notre Survivant National (petit geste vers Harry) et donc du côté de Dumbledore! Je suis comme Harry, je ne veux aucun maître et personne pour me dire quoi faire!  
- Très bien. Et toi Harry, qui sont tes parents?  
- Le plus intéressant dans l'histoire. Je me nomme Harry James Potter. Je suis le fils des grands sorciers Lily et James Potter.  
- Quoi? Tu es notre fils? Mais tu ne nous ressemble même pas! Pas plus que les autres ne ressemblent à leurs parents.  
- Oui bon on a prit une potion d'apparence parce que justement nous ressemblions trop à nos parents.

Après avoir dit ces derniers mots Harry fit signe à Hermione et elle prononça une petite formule pour outre passé la potion pendant quelques heures. Après un éclaire bleuté, Harry avait retrouvé ses cheveux de jais en bataille et ses yeux émeraudes, Hermione avait de nouveau ses cheveux bouclés, Ron ses cheveux flamboyants et ses taches de rousseurs et Draco ses cheveux mi-long blond, ses yeux acier et son visage fin. Remus, Sirius, Lily et James les regardaient les yeux et la bouche grande ouverte, ne pouvant rien faire de mieux. Soudain, dans un élan d'instinct maternelle, Lily prit Harry et le serra dans ses bras. Pour Remus, Sirius et James ce geste ne voulait pas signifier grand chose mais Ron, Hermione et Draco savait le bonheur que devait ressentir le Survivant. C'est d'ailleurs en voyant les larmes d'Hermione que Sirius demanda :

- Est-ce que tu es sûre que ça va Hermione?  
- Oui bien sûre! Je suis juste émue… Pour vous ce geste ne vaux pas grand chose mais pour Harry c'est en quelque sorte réaliser un vieux rêve.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Hermione?  
- Ça, James, Harry va vous le raconter mais seulement si vous avez envie de savoir ce que l'avenir vous réserve. Je peux aussi vous dire de bien réfléchir car vos avenirs ne sont, malheureusement, pas très rose.  
- Oui, je crois parler au nom de tous, en disant que malgré tout le malheur que vous pouvez nous annoncer nous voulons savoir. Petit défaut de maraudeur.  
- Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour le défaut de maraudeur! Harry a repêcher tout tes mauvais plis de maraudeurs! Enfin bon , Harry? Tu es près?

Harry se sépara à contre cœur de sa mère et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle lui fit un sourire d'encouragement. Il prit une grande inspiration et débuta :

- J'aurais préféré ne rien vous dire car tout n'est que mauvais souvenir, douleur et tristesse pour moi mais en bon maraudeur et comme Rem me l'avait dit, vous ne pourrez pas continuer sans savoir! Je suis né le 31 juillet 1980 et j'habitait a Godric Hollow avec mes parents, Lily et James, ainsi que mon parrain Sirius Black et celui que je considère comme mon deuxième parrain Remus Lupin. Quelques semaines après ma naissance mes parents, sur le conseil de Dumbledor, eurent recourt au sortilège de fidélidas et donc au principe du gardien du secret. La raison? Une prophétie disait en gros que soit moi ou un autre garçon né au mois de juillet serait en mesure de vaincre Voldemort. Cette prophétie nous mettait donc en danger. Seul Remus, Sirius ainsi que le gardien du secret connaissait l'emplacement exact de la maison mais seulement le gardien était en mesure de divulguer où elle était. Même si Remus ou Sirius avait essayer de le dire ils n'auraient pas réussi. Tout allait bien jusqu'à la date fatidique du 31 octobre 1981.

Sirius était sorti pour la soirée avec une fille, Remus était en mission pour l'ordre du Phénix et Lily et James étaient restés à Godric Hollow avec moi. Vers les coups de 19h00, comme James regardait par hasard dehors, il vit une forme noire s'approcher. Il regarda de plus près et il vit, avec effroi, qu'il s'agissait nul autre que de Lord Voldemort. Il embrassa rapidement Lily et lui dit de se sauver avec moi. Après un dernier adieu elle m'emmena dans ma chambre et lança un sort sur la porte. Pendant qu'elle me chantait une berceuse, autant pour me calmé moi que pour se calmer, elle, James faisait face à Voldemort qui l'envoya rapidement au tapis grâce à un Avada Kedavra. Il monta ensuite jusqu'à l'étage et fit exploser la porte de ma chambre. Il proposa une dernière fois à Lily de le rejoindre mais elle lui dit qu'elle préférait mourir pour protéger ceux qu'elle aimait que de joindre un mégalomane comme lui. Et la prenant au pied de la lettre, il lui envoya un Avada Kedavra. Lorsqu'il arriva à moi se fut différent. Il me regarda et lança ensuite le sort de mort. Je crois qu'il ne s'attendait pas à sa. L'Avada me toucha au front mais ricocha pour allé toucher de plein fouet Voldemort. Le sort ne me laissa que ma cicatrice en forme d'éclair, un lien télépathique avec Voldemort et quelques unes de ses capacités. Lui il se retrouva dans un état pire que la mort. Son corps fut détruit et il fut condamné à être une âme errante. Le monde Sorcier eut donc un semblant de paix pendant 13 ans.  
Lorsque Sirius arriva sur les lieux du drame les ruines fumaient encore. Parfois, en rêve, j'entend encore le hurlement qu'il poussa en découvrant James. Ce fut un hurlement d'homme mélanger à celui d'un chien où toute la douleur et la tristesse se trouvait. Le pire cri que j'ai entendu de toute ma vie. Plus tard, alors qu'il descendait les marches avec moi dans ses bras, il tomba nez a nez avec Hagrid qui venait pour me rapporter à Dumbledore. Sirius me laissa au demi-géant et partit aux trousses du traître c'est-à-dire le gardien du secret qui avait livré James et Lily à Voldemort. Il le retrouva au milieu d'une rue moldue en plein cœur de l'après-midi. Sirius, fou de rage, ne cessait de lui dit :« pourquoi les as-tu vendu? Pourquoi as-tu vendu tes meilleurs amis? Quel monstre es-tu pour avoir oser vendre la personne qui t'était le plus cher au monde?» Le traître, lui, le regardait en riant. Il lança un sort et tua 12 moldus sur le coup. Et ensuite il se coupa un doigt, regarda Sirius et avant de se transformer en rat il lui dit :« Tu vois mon vieux, je les ait trahit au profit de la puissance. Et le plus beau dans tout ça c'est que je vais me faire porter pour mort et que TU vas porter le chapeau!» Il disparue au moment où les aurors arrivèrent sur place. Et comme l'avait prédit le rat il fut porter pour mort et le doigt qu'il c'était couper fut nommé « la seule chose qui resta de Peter Petigrow » et les aurors arrêtèrent Sirius. À cette époque et sûrement encore de nos jours, le gouvernement était corrompu mais Sirius eu quand même droit à un procès. Mais même avec Albus Dumbledore comme avocat il fut jugé coupable pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas fait et fut envoyé a Azkaban supposément pour toute sa vie. Le lendemain, lorsque Remus rentra, il ne trouva plus rien. Il ne lui resta plus rien dans ce pays, son monde était tombé. Et comme la communauté sorcière d'Angleterre le savait Loup-Garou il n'avait aucun avenir. Il quitta donc pendant plusieurs années l'Angleterre pour un pays où on ne le connaissait pas.

Il ne rentra au pays qu'en 1991, année ou j'ai débuté mes études à Poudlard. Il rentra pour veiller sur moi mais de loin. Pour ce qui est de moi, je devint l'enfant le plus célèbre du monde sorcier. Le Survivant qui devra un jour tuer celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Je suis l'enfant de la prophétie. Et pour me mettre en sécurité pour toute mon enfance, on m'envoya au seul endroit où je serais en sécurité c'est-à-dire chez ma tante Pétunia la sœur de ma mère. Pourquoi est-ce le seul endroit ou j'était en sécurité? Parce que je ne le serais que la où coulerait le sang de ma mère qui avait donnée sa vie pour me protéger. J'ai donc passé une enfance merdique à vivre et dormir dans le placard sous l'escalier. Donc en 91 j'ai entamé ma première année et dès le premier jour j'ai entretenue une vieille tradition familiale voulant que les Potter et les Malfoy se détestes pendant toutes leurs études. Je me suis donc mis à dos ce cher Draco qui m'offrait son amitié. Mais j'ai refusé car il venait d'insulté le premier ami que j'avais dans ma vie, Ron.

Notre première année ne fut pas de tout repos. Nous avons eu affaire à un troll, j'ai été nommé attrapeur pour Griffondor, le plus jeune du siècle. Ensuite, nous avons dut, Ron, Hermione et moi, traverser des sorts et des pièges redoutables installé par les professeur et ce dans le but de protéger la pierre philosophale de Voldemort. Nous avons donc traverser une plante carnivore, un jeu d'échec sorcier géant, des clef volantes et un miroir étrange qui montrait à celui qui était devant la chose qu'il voudrait le plus voir et dans mon cas c'était mes parents. Donc devant le miroir je me retrouvait également face a Quirrell le professeur de DCFM qui cachait Voldemort derrière son turban. Le pauvre prof fut désintégré lorsque Voldemort le força à me toucher et encore une fois le parasite se retrouva au statue d'âme errante. L'année d'après ce fut la chambre des secrets, un basilic et la version 50 ans plus jeune de Voldemort qui sortait d'un journal. En troisième ce fut l'évasion du «très dangereux» Sirius black et comme par hasard la nomination de Remus au poste de prof de DCFM. Et on a aussi apprit que ce putin de traître se cachait chez les Weasley depuis les 12 dernières années et gardant, à Poudlard, un œil sur moi. On aurait réussi a capturé et a innocenté Sirius si seulement on aurait pas tombé un soir de pleine lune… Mais bon après beaucoup d'erreur plus tard et grâce au retourneur de temps d'Hermione nous avons fait évader Sirius avec Buck l'hippogriffe d'Hagrid.

En 4e je fut forcer de participer au tournoi des trois sorciers qui mena à la résurrection de Voldemort grâce à mon sang ce qui lui permet maintenant de me toucher. Et cela mena aussi à la mort d'un élève. En 5e ce cher Tom m'a tendu un piège au ministère et par ma faute Sirius a désobéis à Dumbledore, encore une fois grâce à son esprit maraudien, et en se battant contre Bellatrix il tomba et traversa le voile de la mort. Et l'année passé je me suis encore retrouver contre ce cher Tom. Personne à Poudlard ne fut tuer mais un village entier y passa. Mais cette année tout cela va changer. En fait nous ne sommes pas ici pour rien! Ce serais laisser toute la population dans un danger plus grand encore que celui dans lequel ils sont. Depuis notre arrivé ici je prit pour que Tom n'ai pas découvert mon absence sans quoi il va faire des ravages. Mais bon Dumbledore nous a annoncer que nous aurions besoin d'allier 3 magies spéciales pour vaincre Voldemort. La magie supérieure, magie transmise de génération en génération dans la famille Potter depuis Godric Griffondor. La magie ancienne posséder par, tenez vous bien, les sœurs Lanchester qui viennent aussi de notre époque et que nous devons d'ailleurs ramener. Et pour terminer il nous faut la magie des maraudeurs. En étant lier tout les trois comme vous l'êtes vous avez créer une magie bien à vous, une magie bienfaisante et très puissante. Lier à la magie supérieure et à la magie ancienne elle créera le pouvoir de vaincre Voldemort.

- Mais comment pourrez-vous utiliser la magie des maraudeurs puisque James et moi on est….mort?  
- Ah ah! C'est la le beau de l'affaire. Nous sommes venu ici pour demander au professeur Narnia de nous concocter une potion qui nous permettra, une fois chez nous, de ramener à la vie trois sorciers. James, Sirius et Lily. La potion devrait d'ailleurs ne plus tarder beaucoup! Enfin bon, vous connaissez toute l'histoire  
- C'est vraiment affreux! Et en plus tu as dut vivre chez ma sœur! Oh par merlin! Comme c'est horrible!  
- Ne t'inquiète pas Lily, j'ai survécue et l'avenir s'annonce beaucoup mieux puisque maintenant je vous ai connue et je vous ramènerai. Comme disent les moldus tant qui a de la vie y a de l'espoir! Je garde espoir et de toute façon Tom ne peux pas me battre! Désolé élan d'optimisme! Mais bon il y a aussi la tête que ce cher Pettigrow va nous faire lorsqu'il va voir côte à côte James, Sirius et Remus! Oh la vache je veux voir ça!  
- Dit donc, on sens presque de la hâte dans tes paroles mon cher Potter! Notre survivant national va encore faire des siennes!  
- La ferme Malfoy! J'ai juste envie d'en finir au plus tôt! Quoique…une certaine envie de vengeance me reste alors….  
- Ouais je comprend! Et puis, la tête que va faire mon père en voyant son fils avec ses ennemis d'école et dans le camp du vieux fou!  
- Ouais je crois que ce combat va avoir des parties à mourir de rire!  
- Mauvais jeu de mot Harry!  
- C'est des blagues Mione!

C'est donc sur cette note plus joyeuse que les voyageurs et les maraudeurs continuèrent a discuté. Pour Lily et les maraudeurs, même si leur avenir n'était pas merveilleux au moins il restait de l'espoir et ils auraient finalement droit à une deuxième chance et à une deuxième vie. C'est cette pensé qui rassura donc ces adolescents.

* * *

Lily Jolie: Héhé 3 chapitres en 2? 3 jours? c'est très bien! J,espère que celui-ci vous a plus! on attend vos reviews avec plaisir! Et merci encore de nous lire! 

Lily xxx


	11. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11: Veille de partie

Enfin, quand ils retournèrent se coucher, il était près de minuit. Encore une longue nuit et un matin dur. Harry suivit Draco jusque dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Là, Draco s'assit sur l'un des fauteuil et Harry s'approcha du feu.

- Vieux, t'as pas l'air très bien.  
- Moi! Boff, disons simplement que… Enfin, mes parents savent qui je suis. Est-ce que ça vas poser des problèmes dans notre époque?  
- Entre toi et moi, je ne crois pas. Après tout, tes parents sont morts à notre époque, ils savent la vérité, donc ils savent qu'ils vont avoir un p'tit bonhomme dans quelques années et qu'ils vont mourir, et que leur petit homme va survivre à Voldemort. Ils savent aussi qu'on va leur donner la chance de ressuscité. Je ne vois pas trop quoi ça peut changer.  
- Ouais, t'as sûrement raison.

Les deux jeunes hommes continuèrent de bavasser. Draco tomba sur un sujet assez brûlant : Le match de Quidditch. Harry était fort bien intéressé par ce sujet et ils en parlèrent très longtemps, jusqu'à ce que, malgré l'heure tardive, l'équipe de Serpentard entre dans la salle commune. Des applaudissements surgirent de partout. Malfoy père grimpa sur une table et attira l'attention de tout le monde.

- Demain, c'est le match de Quidditch. On joue contre Griffondor!  
- Pouha! On va les battre à plat de couture!  
- C'est ce qu'on voudrait tous. Y a qu'un trouble dans tout ça.  
- Quoi?  
- James Potter!  
- HOUUUUUUUUUUU! On va le mettre K.O. en commençant!

Drago regarda Harry. Il se doutait que Harry en voulait à ceux qui en voulaient à ses parents. Il tira Harry par la manche et le traîna jusque dans les dortoirs des gars. Là ils s'assirent sur leur lit chacun et Draco prit la parole.

- Tu sais Potter, ton père est assez vieux pour se défendre.  
- Je sais, mais quand même. Bref, c'est vrai que James va gagner demain, il est le meilleur attrapeur de son équipe.  
- Ouais, t'as de quoi être fier. Je me demande comment il était le Rogue de cet époque  
- Boff, fouineur t'en qu'à moi.  
- Comment tu le sais?  
- Je l'ai vu dans un cours d'occlumancie avec lui.  
- Bon ok. Alors, si on allait faire un tour?

Harry approuva la décision de Draco et ils partirent ensemble se promener dans les couloirs de l'école sans ommetre de porté la cape d'invisibilité qu'Harry avait réussi a emporter bien qu'ils étaient tous d'accord sur le fait que se sois Remus qui le lui ait permis. Soudain, ils entendirent des voix. Ils se cachèrent pour voir ce que c'était et ils virent sortir d'un des passages secrets, les sœurs Lanchester.

- Tu viens Serena, faut pas traîner. Si on nous voit, on est cuite!  
- Ouais, j'arrive.

Serena prononça la formule pour refermer le passage secret et elle se dépêcha de rejoindre sa sœur puis elles coururent tout droit vers la porte de sortie du château. Draco et Harry se regardèrent puis ensemble ils dirent :

- On les suit!

Et ils partirent à la course derrière les deux sœurs. Lorsque les deux garçons furent arrivés aux portes, ils les poussèrent tranquillement et furent soudainement poussés et mis par terre.

- Merde les filles! Vous auriez pu être plus douces!  
- Qui êtes-vous? Qui vous envoie?  
- Ouvrer les yeux! C'est nous Harry et Draco  
- Ah! Foutu Serpentard, toujours a suivre les Griffondor pour leur gacher la vie!  
- Non! Pas du tout Serena! Je te rappelle que je suis Griffondor en vrai et non Serpentard  
- Ah! C'est vrai j'avais oublié! Mais que faites vous la alors?  
- On était juste partie faire un tour dans les couloirs quand on vous a vue sortir d'un trou!  
- On vous suivait pas!  
- Ho!… Euh… On est désolé.

Les deux filles laissèrent les deux gars se relever puis les gars pouffèrent de colère :

- Non mais! Comment vous avez faits pour savoir qu'on était derrière vous?Surtout avec la cape….  
- Ça se fait pas de mettre n'importe qui au tapis! C'est quoi votre problème!  
- Draco ravale ta fierté de Malfoy trente seconde et notre problème, messieurs, c'est que Griffondor organise une petite fête et ils vont préparer leur tactique de vol pour demain, pour le match de Quidditch. Et on voulait pas que quelqu'un vienne foutre son nez dans nos affaires. Mais pour vous on va faire une exception  
- Et dites-nous dont où vous étiez passé?  
- Ouais, pourquoi vous avez surgit d'un passage secret?  
- Ho ça! Euh… Je te laisse parlé Serena, après tout, c'est ton idée!  
- Ouais, merci Cissa, t'es très encourageante. On était partie à Pré-au-Lard chercher des trucs à bouffer quoi!  
- Bon, si vous voulez venir, suivez-nous.

Draco et Harry se regardèrent et suivirent les deux filles. Elles les entraînèrent dans la forêt interdite puis un peu plus tard, à quelques minutes de marche, ils entendirent des bruits de fête. Ils virent Hermione assise avec Lily, près du feu. Harry se précipita vers son père tandis que Cissa restait près de Draco.

- Il a l'air étrange Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'il a?  
- Ho! Je sais pas trop. Il me raconte pas tout tu sais. Et puis faut dire que ta sœur est pas pour l'aider non plus.  
- Ouais, je sais, mais j'ai l'impression que Serena aime beaucoup Harry.  
- Vaudrait mieux pour elle qu'elle cesse de l'énerver.  
- Je veux bien, mais elle est comme ça. Chaque fois que quelqu'un l'intéresse, elle l'agace.  
- Hum… Je vais penser à un plan, et si j'en trouve un, m'aideras-tu?  
- Pour sûre! Bon je te laisse, les autres vont nous trouver étrange.

Cissa laissa Draco seul et alla rejoindre sa sœur. Ensuite ils mangèrent des guimauves grillées sur le feu. Draco alla rejoindre Sirius et James et avec Harry, ils jasèrent de tout et de rien. Puis, la soirée se termina en beauté, enfin, quand la pluie commença à tombée et qu'elle éteignit le feu. Alors que tous commençaient a rentré , Harry en profita pour attraper James pour lui parler seul a seul.

- James, fait attention demain pendant la partie…  
- Ne t'en fait pas pour sa Harry ! ce n'est que les Serpentards après tout!  
- Oui peut-être mais tout a l'heure dans la salle commune ils ont jurés d'avoir ta peau demain en début de partie…  
- Oula j'ai pas envie d'avoir un cognar par la tête demain!  
- Sa je peu pas te l'évité mais j'ai une idée pour évité la défaite de Griffondor….  
- Ah bon? Quoi?  
- Et bien…..

* * *

Alors voici le chapitre 11 et le 12 est en correction! Nous attendons vos reviews avec impatience! J'espère qu'il vous a plut et que la suite vous plaira encore!

Lily & Reba


	12. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12: Griffondor Vs Serpentard

Lorsque Draco se réveilla, des éclats de voix provenaient de la salle commune. Dans plus de 3 heures le match de Quidditch de l'année aurait lieu et les Serpentard, sûr d'eux comme toujours, étaient tous de très bonne humeur et encourageait bruyamment les membres de leur équipe. Draco regarda autour de lui dans le dortoir mais ne vit Harry nulle part. Il se leva pour allé prendre une douche et vérifier par la même occasion si Harry était dans la salle de bain. Il en ressortit propre et habiller une demi-heure plus tard mais sans Harry. Draco ne s'en formalisa pas plus car il pensait que son ami était parti ne supportant pas de voir l'entrain des Serpentard ce matin. Il croyait aussi le retrouver dans la grande salle.

Cependant, Harry n'y était pas. Draco se dirigea donc vers la table des Gryffondor, ignorant au passage les regards meurtriers qu'on lui lançait. Il remarqua que James non plus n'y était pas. Arrivé à leur hauteur et après avoir saluer tout le monde, Draco demanda à tout le monde,

- Dites, vous n'avez pas vu Harry? Il n'était pas dans les cachots et il n'est pas à la table de Serpentard et apparemment il n'est pas avec vous non plus…  
- Non nous ne l'avons pas vue et James non plus n'était pas là ce matin. Lily se ronge les ongles de nervosité depuis tout à l'heure.  
- Mais ou est-ce qu'ils sont encore passé?  
- Je ne sais pas, Draco, mais deux Potter ensemble, qui plus est père et fils, ils doivent préparer quelques choses!  
- C'est pas juste! S'ils préparent quelques chose je suis même pas impliquer!  
- Sirius ce n'est pas le temps de plaisanter!  
- Désolé Mumus!  
- Enfin bon, je vais aller prendre mon petit dej et je vous retrouve dans les gradins tout à l'heure!  
- À tantôt!

Draco salua de la main tout le monde et alla s'asseoir à la table de Serpentard. Pendant tout le temps qu'il prit pour déjeuné il guetta la grande porte avec l'espoir de voir le jeune homme blond traversé la porte. Ses espoirs furent cependant infructueux car lorsqu'il se leva pour allé rejoindre les autres, Harry ne c'était toujours pas pointé.

Draco retrouva Ron, Hermione, Lily, Serena et Cissa dans le gradin centrale. Lorsqu'il fut assis, ils l'informèrent qu'Harry et James n'avaient pas fait d'apparition. Draco ne trouvaient pas ça normal mais n'en fit pas mention. Les pensées de Draco furent interrompus par Alexandre Jordan( le père de Lee Jordan) qui débutait les présentations des équipes.

- Bonjour Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs. Bienvenue à cette partie de Quidditch tant attendu Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Débutons donc par l'équipe de Serpentard. Ils sont mené par l'attrapeur Lucius Malfoy. Les poursuiveurs sont Alphonse Nott, Ronald Avery et Sophia McNair. Les batteurs son les frères Parkinson et le poste de gardien est tenu par David Saint-Clair.

Une explosions d'applaudissement s'éleva des gradins de Serpentard. Ils furent cependant interrompus rapidement par Jordan qui enchaîna avec la présentation des membres de l'équipe Gryffondor.

- Voici maintenant l'équipe tant attendue c'est-à-dire les Gryffondor! Ils sont mené par leur attrapeur le grand James Potter. Le trio de poursuiveur est formé des grands Sirius Black et Remus Lupin ainsi que de la belle Helena Bell. Les merveilleux batteurs son les jumeaux Arthur et Allan Weasley et le poste de gardien appartient au très excellent Markus Dubois.

Cette fois les applaudissements furent encore plus assourdissant puisque l'équipe était applaudie par Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poursouffle.Jordan les laissa duré un peu plus longtemps jusqu'à ce que le professeur Bibine s'approche pour mettre en jeux le souaffle.

- Et Voila le souaffle est lancé. Il est immédiatement rattraper par Black qui passe à Belle qui passe à Lupin qui passe à Black qui shoote et marque! 10 a 0 pour Gryffondor! Oh mais regardez-moi ça! On dirait que Potter est en grande forme aujourd'hui! Tes loopings sont génial vieux!

En effet James semblait bien s'amusé sur le terrain. Il enchaînait looping sur looping avec des piquées et des remontées vertigineuses. C'est lorsque James fit une feinte spéciale contre Malfoy qui alla s'écraser par terre que Hermione, Ron et Draco comprirent ce qui se passait sur le terrain. En les voyant pâlire, Lily leur demanda,

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez à être tout pâle comme ça?  
- Je crois qu'on vient de trouver Harry…  
- Mais où ça Draco?  
- Là bas…sur le terrain.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?  
- James n'est pas… James. C'est Harry. Hier soir, dans la salle commune nous avons entendu Lucius dire qu'ils feraient la peau à James pendant le match. Ils savaient que le point faible de James s'était d'éviter les cognards car il se concentre trop sur le vif. James est un attrapeur excellent mais il a encore des points faibles. Harry a hérité de son don mais pas de ses points faibles. Donc pour éviter à James un séjour à l'infirmerie Harry a récupéré sa vraie apparence et a remplacé James sur le jeu. Je ne sais pas où se cache James mais en tout cas il n'est pas sur le terrain!

Un moment de silence s'installa entre eux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit brisé par des éclats de rire derrière eux. Lorsqu'ils se retournèrent, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec…James! Lily le gratifia d'une claque derrière la tête pour lui avoir fait peur comme ça. Il lui souria et leur dit :

- Harry et moi on pensait que vous comprendriez plus vite! Mais Draco ton explication est parfaite.  
- Merci bien… Je me doutait qu'Harry tenterait quelques chose comme ça! Il ne peut pas vivre sans le Quidditch!  
- Il est tout comme son père!  
- James ravale ta fierté! Je te rappelle que techniquement il n'est pas encore ton fils!  
- Rahh! Lily tu gâche mon plaisir là!  
- Tu sais que j'adore le faire!

Ils continuèrent donc à parler et à rire tout en regardant le match. Au bout de 55 minutes de jeu Harry attrapa le vif d'or apportant une victoire de 230 à 30 pour Griffondor. Lorsqu'ils furent sure qu'ils ne restait plus qu'Harry, Sirius et Remus dans les vestiaires, James, Lily, Draco, Ron et Hermione y entrèrent. James retira le capuchon de sa cape et dit à Harry,

- Bravo je suis fière de toi, Harry! Tu étais excellent!  
- Merci James! Mais je sais de qui tenir!  
- Euh... Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas Sirius?  
- Pourquoi y'a deux James?  
- Moi c'est Harry, lui c'est James!  
- Mais…t'es pas blond?  
- Sirius! Franchement pense s'y trente seconde…. Mon père à les cheveux noirs et ma mère est rousse …est-ce vraiment possible que je sois blond? Et un autre signe que je ne suis pas James… Mes yeux sont vert comme ceux de Lily!  
- Rahh… Vous auriez pu nous le dire!  
- Mais non c'est beaucoup plus drôle comme ça n'est-ce pas James?  
- Bien sur! Mais là on devrait rentré au château et tu devrais prendre ton apparence d'emprunt. Juste au cas où.  
- Ouais ce serait plus prudent.

Harry murmura une formule et il changea d'apparence. Il redevint le Harry Gray que tout le monde connaissait ici. Ils remontèrent ensuite jusqu'au château où James fut acclamé en vainqueur et où Harry se retenait de ne pas rire de tous ceux qui félicitaient James. S'ils savaient qu'en fait s'était son fils venu du futur qui avait jouer! Ce serais la pagaille au château!

* * *

Lily & Reba : salut a tous! j'espère qu'il vous aura plu! le chapitre treize viendra on ne sais quand puisque c'est Reba qui doit l'écrire et qu'elle est a cour de temps! Donc a bientot!


	13. Chapitre 13

Chap 13 : Fin de semaine!

Enfin, la fin de semaine était arrivé et Harry dû bien s'avoué heureux que cette dernière soit enfin arrivée. Il se dépêcha de réveillé Draco et ensemble ils s'habillèrent et descendirent à la grande salle. Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous avec les maraudeurs, Ron, Lily et Hermione. Quand il les vit arrivé, Harry se précipita à leur rencontre, Draco traînant de la patte derrière lui.

- Salut!

- Salut Harry.

- Salut Ron! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui?

- On va à …

- Pré-au-Lard!

Harry regarda son parrain d'un drôle d'air puis pouffa de rire. Il comprit que son parrain riait de lui, de la façon qu'il était arrivé vers eux, tout joyeux, comme un enfant de 3 ans.

- Bon, ça va, pas besoin d'en dire plus… J'ai compris Sirius!

- J'espère, mais dis-nous, qu'est-ce qui te rend de si bonne humeur?

- Simplement le fait que nous irons à Pré-au-Lard… en cachette!

- Fallait s'y attendre. Ça fait longtemps qu'Harry n'a plus emprunter les passages secret qui mène à Pré-au-Lard.

- Si tu l'dis Mione… Bon, on y va.

Sirius les regardait avec un grand sourire. Ils éclatèrent de rire encore une fois et se mirent en chemin vers le passage secret menant dans les sous-sols de Pré-au-Lard. Quand ils y furent, James laissa la place aux filles, qui se jetèrent dans le trou, ensuite Remus passa. Il fut suivi par Ron et Draco, Sirius attendit quelques secondes et se jeta à son tour. James regarda Harry, puis vérifiant que tout était okay, ils se jetèrent un après l'autre dans le passage. James referma la porte derrière lui.

- Voilà, on y est. Chutt tout le monde, on va vérifier que tout est beau…

Sirius sortie la tête par la trappe du tunnel et, se retournant, avertis les autres que le passage était libre. Il passa le premier suivit de Lupin et des filles. James et Harry furent les derniers à sortir.

- Bon, maintenant on fait quoi?

- Cape d'invisibilité et attendez-nous en silence okay!

- Okay, on vous attend ici James. Murmura Lily

Ils regardèrent James et Sirius avec Lupin s'habiller de la cape d'invisibilité et sortir sans faire de bruit. Tous les autres se dépêchèrent d'aller se cacher pour ne pas se faire voir. Quelques instant plus tard, des pas retentirent dans les escaliers mais personne n'apparu, seulement un mumure.

- Allez, Lily Hermione, ammenez-vous!

James était redescendu chercher les autres, toujours caché sous la cape. Ils fit le tour jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que Ron et Harry. Ensuite, tous heureux de s'en être bien sortit, ils s'éloignèrent de l'endroit et marchèrent en direction d'un petit parc donnant la vue sur la cabane hurlante.

- Dites… Vous avez repenser aux sœurs Lanchester?

- Question stupide Harry! Ses deux soeurs nous empoisonnent la vie depuis qu'elles sont ici!

- Sirius, t'es pas vraiment aimable.

- Quoi! Mais enfin Lily! Tu ne peux pas dire le contraire hein… Elles nous gâchent tout notre plaisir à faire la pagaille dans l'école.

- Et à faire capoté ce pauvre concierge…

Ils se retournèrent d'un mouvement sec mais ne virent personne. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers James mais celui-ci haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

- Ne me regarder pas comme ça! J'ai rien fait et j'ai toujours la cape avec moi!

Ils jetèrent des coups d'œil rapide autours d'eux mais personne ne s'y trouvait. Des rires leur parvenaient toutefois aux oreilles, ce qui agaçait énormément les garçons de la bande. Ils se placèrent autours des filles et Sirius s'écria :

- Allez, montrez-vous! Qui que vous soyez, montrez-vous! Bande de lâche!

- On se calme mon gros loup! On est pas des lâches et vous êtes encore moins bien placé pour parler de lâche…

- Ouais, après tout, vous avez emprunter tout comme nous l'un des passages secrets pour vous rendre ici et vous êtes sortie affublé de la cape d'invisibilité…

- Alors, parlez pas trop dans votre chapeau!

Sirius leva les yeux aux ciels et s'exclama :

- Ça va les filles, montrez-vous, je vous ai reconnus moi!

- T'es vraiment trop fort Black.

- C'est pas trop compliqué de vous replacé, vous compléter toutes vos phrases!

Les deux jeunes filles qui venait de se montré rirent de bon cœur et s'approchèrent du petit groupe. Cissa alla rejoindre Drago qui l'accueilli à sa manière tandis que Serena se dirigeait vers Harry.

- Alors Potter, on s'amuse bien?

Les oreilles d'Harry virèrent au rouge et sifflèrent. Il pouffa de colère et d'exaspération :

- C'est la centième fois que je te le répète : JE NE SAIS PAS QUI EST CE HARRY POTTER MAIS CE N'EST PAS MOI!

- Wo! On se calme mon petit chou, pas la peine de s'énervé!

Harry regarda la jumelle Lanchester qui passait sa vie, plutôt ses journées, à lui pourrir la vie et s'en alla d'un pas rageur. Il arriva près de la clôture interdisant le passage vers la cabane hurlante et s'appuya dessus. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et commença à marmonner :

- Cette fille va finir par me rendre fou! J'en peux plus, j'veux retourné à la maison, dans mon époque! Je lui ai rien faite à elle, pourquoi elle tient tant à ma mort!

- Harry, je…

- Fiche-moi la paix! D'accord! FICHE-MOI LA PAIX!

Il avait crier ces derniers mots et sous l'effet de la surprise, Serena, qui l'avait suivi et qui avait tout entendu, était partit en courant, les larmes aux yeux. Harry se retourna pour voir ce qui arrivait mais elle avait déjà disparue.

- C'est malin ça! Maintenant ça va lui prendre une éternité avant de reprendre son apparence!

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Demanda Drago

- Ma sœur, Serena, devient invisible quand bon lui semble. Alors il nous sera impossible de la retrouvé tant et aussi longtemps qu'elle ne voudra pas se montré.

- Tant mieux, un cas de moins sous nos bras!

- SIRIUS! S'écrièrent tous les autres.

Après cette mini chicane de groupe, ils décidèrent de se rendre au Trois balais et de prendre une bièraubeurre. Ils s'assirent tous ensemble mais Cissa se dirigea vers le fin fond de la pièce. Les autres la suivirent du regard. Elle revint avec une personne emmitouflée d'une cape et ne laissant voir que des cheveux noir longs. «Ce doit être Serena» pensa Harry. Il baissa le nez dans sa bière au beurre, ce que l'encapuchonné fit aussi. Enfin, ils burent et parlèrent de tout et de rien. Jusqu'à ce que Black tombe sur le sujet Draco/Cissa.

- Alors, vous deux, vous en êtes où en amour?

- Hein! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes là Black! Je suis pas en amour avec ce faut Malfoy!

- Voyons Cissa, essais pas de nous en caché, ça marche pas!

Black la regardait avec un air qui voulait dire : «je sais tout ce que vous avez fait». Cissa baissa les yeux tout comme Harry et Serena, dans sa bol de bière au beurre. Le reste du temps, il le passèrent en silence. Harry trouvait étrange un peu que Draco n'ait pas répliqué face à la question de Sirius mais il laissa tombé, il se sentait un peu honteux de sa réaction avec l'autre sœur Lanchester.

Ils ne rentrèrent pas très tard car Sirius avait totalement cassé l'ambiance en posant sa question sur Cissa et Draco. De retour au château Cissa conduisit sa sœur dans leur dortoir et elles n'en ressortirent par du reste de la journée ni de la soirée. Les filles, Ron et les maraudeurs boudaient tous un peu Sirius pour avoir fait avorté leur sortie et Harry et Draco passèrent leur soirée dans la salle sur demande a discuté de tout et de rien et à surtout essayer de mettre un point sur leur sentiments…


	14. Chapitre 14

Surprise prise 1: Draco/Cissa

Quelques jours s'étaient passé depuis leur sortie a Pré-au-lard. Harry et Serena semblaient s'ignorer complètement et Draco et Cissa avaient une attitude suspecte l'un envers l'autre. Enfin les maraudeurs et Lily n'y prêtèrent aucune attention n'ayant pas remarquer quoi que se soient d'anormal. Mais Ron et Hermione ne furent pas dupes longtemps. Depuis leur arrivés ici ils avaient apprit à connaître vraiment le vrai Draco et les petites attentions, les petits sourires et les regards supposément discret ne les trompaient plus.

Le mercredi soir Hermione et Ron rassemblèrent les maraudeurs et Lily dans le dortoir des garçons loin des oreilles indiscrètes des deux garçons serpentards. Lorsqu'ils furent tous assis sur les lits, Sirius demanda a Hermione la raison de leur rencontre.

- Et bien mon cher Sirius nous sommes ici pour mettre au point un plan pour éclaircir la situation entre notre petit dragon et Cissa et pour essayer par la même occasion d'arranger celle entre Serena et notre cher survivant.

- Quelles situations?

- James! Je te savais peu observateur mais ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas remarqué les petits sourires, les attentions spéciales et les regards à la dérobé que se font Draco et Cissa. Ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre cela ne fait aucun doute mais nous devons quand même le prouver…

- C'est ici que vous rentrer dans l'histoire ! Nous avons besoin que vous nous aidiez à concocter un petit plan à la maraudeur pour pouvoir les surprendre.

- J'avoue qu'après mûres réflexions un lien spécial les lits évidemment. A mon avis nous devrions commencer par établir une surveillance pour savoir où et quand ils se retrouvent seuls, a quelle fréquence, etc. Ce qui nous permettrait de tomber par hasard sur eux et les prendre en flagrant délit!

- Remus tu es un génie! Donc on doit établir un horaire. Ron qu'en penses-tu?

- Sirius et James s'occupe de filer Draco puisqu'ils paressent bien s'entendre. Ensuite, Lily et toi vous vous occuper de Cissa puisque vous êtes des filles. Remus et moi, on ramasse les éléments que vous nous apporterez et on se chargera de vous donner des missions spéciales et de mettre le plan ultime sur pied. Êtes-vous d'accord?

- Ronald Weasley tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais intelligent! Tu aurais du plutôt! Sans blague c'est génial comme plan. Mais n'impliquer pas Harry car il pourrait soupçonner que nous en profiterons pour enquêter sur lui. Donc pendant vos recherches sur le terrain vous pouvez toujours ramasser ce qui vous tombe sur la main pour Serena et Harry. Tout le monde a compris?

- Ouais!

- Alors au travail tous! On ce retrouve ici tout les soirs a 19 : 00 tapant!

Sur ce ils se séparèrent et allèrent faire leur travail de potion. La semaine avait passé en un éclair et la chasse aux informations avait été fructueuse. Donc lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur rencontre, Remus et Ron étaient fier d'eux et surtout tenait le plan entre leurs mains. Hermione fit taire tout le monde et débuta la séance.

- Ron, Remus faites-nous par du plan

- À vous l'honneur, Ron, cher partenaire

- Merci a vous partenaire. Donc d'après les informations dont nous on fait par Sirius et James, Draco se rend à la salle sur demande tous les soirs à 20 : 00. Hermione et Lily nous on fait par du fait que Cissa s'y rendait à 20 : 30. Nous en avons donc conclue qu'ils espacent le temps pour éviter les soupçons, ce qui n'a pas marché avec nous.

- Nous en concluons aussi que ce soir, dans près de 45 minutes, Draco entrera dans la salle sur demande. Nous allons donc y poster Hermione, Lily et James avant qu'il arrive. Ron, Sirius et moi y pénétrerons en même temps que Cissa. Grâce à un sort d'illusion vous pourrez être assis confortablement a découvert sans qu'il ne vous voit.

- Nous trois nous entrerons sous la cape d'invisibilité de James et nous irons vous rejoindre derrière le champ d'illusion. Nous enregistrerons bien sur la scène pour pouvoir la montré à Serena et à Harry par la suite. Ce serais triste qu'il ne voit rien. Bien sur nous ne laisserons pas la situation se rendre trop loin cela pourrait en traumatiser plus d'un.

- Nous enregistrerons un certain temps ou jusqu'à ce que sa dégénère. Nous ferons tomber le sort d'illusion. Nous n'aurons rien à faire d'autre puisqu'ils sentiront automatiquement notre présence. Nous serons donc assis en demi-cercle dans des fauteuils et nous les regarderons. L'expression que vous afficherez est au choix de l'individu. Des questions?

- Quant-est-ce qu'on y va?

- Heure H moins 10, Hermione. Se devrait être bon pour maintenant. Allez, on ce dépêche!

Ils se levèrent d'un seul geste et ce mirent en marche vers la salle sur demande. Comme prévue, James, Lily et Hermione entrèrent et montèrent le champ d'illusion. 5 minutes plus tard, Draco entrait dans la salle.

Pendant la demi-heure qui suivit, Draco aménagea la salle en un salon confortable et chaleureux avec de grands divans extrêmement confortables, un foyer avec un faux feu faisait de la vraie chaleur, des chandelles et des fleurs et une lumière tamiser. Pour Draco, ce qui semblait être un mur se trouva à être le champ d'illusion. Les fauteuils des espions se retrouvèrent donc face au divan leur offrant le meilleur angle de vue possible. Le temps passa et Cissa fit son entré suivit par Ron, Remus et Sirius. Les trois compères s'assirent aux côtés des trois autres déjà présent et le spectacle commença.

Au début, Draco et Cissa ne firent que discuter et ils firent même leur devoir de métamorphose. Cependant plus le temps passait plus la passion s'allumait en eux et a bout de résister, ils se mirent à s'embrasser passionnément. De l'autre côté du champ les spectateurs commençaient à désespérer mais ce fut l'euphorie totale lorsque Cissa et Draco s'embrassèrent. Des cris et des danses de victoires étaient plus que présentes. Mais voyant la situation avancée ils se rassirent sur leurs fauteuils, ce reforgèrent un masque a peu près sérieux et après un décompte, Hermione laissa tomber le champ d'illusion.

La passion était devenue brûlante chez les deux amoureux. Les baisers et les caresses se faisaient de plus en plus fiévreux. Alors que tout allait plutôt bien pour eux, ils sentirent un mur magique tomber et leur faire l'effet d'une douche froide. Ils s'écartèrent rapidement et tombèrent face à face avec 6 espions riant aux éclats avec des regards « on le savait! On avait raison! On vous a bien eu! ». Trop surpris pour réagir, Draco et Cissa les fixaient bêtement. Ce fut Hermione, en ce levant, qui brisa le silence.

- Vous avez crut nous avoir hein? Mais rien n'est à l'épreuve de notre équipe d'espion!

- Comment avez-vous su?

- Facile Cissa. Nous avons remarqué tous les sourires et les regards que vous vous lanciez. Nous avons juste mit une mission de surveillances sur pied, noter que vous veniez tous les soirs et tous les deux ici et nous avons mit un plan sur pied et hop nous voila! Enregistrement avec commentaires a l'appuis!

- Par Merlin que vous êtes curieux!

- Oh mais vous l'êtes tous les deux autant que nous Cissa!

- Je sais c'est bien sa le pire! Mais n'allez quand même pas tout balancer partout dans l'école. Serpentard/Griffondor sa serais dangereux…

- Nous n'en avions pas l'intention ne vous inquiétez pas!

- Merci!

- De rien Dray. Maintenant nous pouvons lancer notre deuxième mission de surveillance…

- Sur qui maintenant?

- Oh mais sur notre nouveau serpent, j'ai nommé Harry et notre deuxième sœur Lanchester, j'ai nommé Serena.

- Vous ne trouverez pas grand-chose d'après moi.

- C'est la ou tu te trompe Cissa. C'est deux la ressente quelques choses l'un pour l'autres. Ils pensent que c'est de la haine mais l'amour en est si proche par fois… Nous allons donc nous donner confirmation de ce qu'ils n'ont pas compris et nous arranger pour qu'ils le comprennent!

- Hermione tu es machiavélique!

- Chose a te souvenir Draco, j'aurais aussi très bien fais l'affaire a Serpentard….

Ils éclatèrent de rire et ce mirent déjà sur le cas Potter/Lanchester. À minuit le plan était fait, les rôles distribuer et l'heure du commencement était déjà déterminer. Heure H moins 8.


	15. Chapitre 15

**Chapitre 15: Le cas Harry / Serena**

Ils se levèrent tôt le matin, comme ils s'en étaient convenu. Tout le monde devait être prêt pour attrapé la sœur Lanchester qui causait royalement un problème avec son pouvoir de disparition. Cette dernière avait prit malin plaisir à disparaître lorsqu'elle sortait de son dortoir. De cette façon, personne ne l'embêtait. Elle passait prendre son petit déjeuné puis se dirigeait automatiquement dans la salle de cours. Draco de son côté n'avait pas le même problème avec Harry. Au contraire de Serena, Harry se levait normalement, allait prendre son petit déjeuné normalement et faisait comme s'il n'avait jamais connu une certaine Serena Lanchester. Ce jour-là, Draco avait reçu comme mission d'imposer un questionnaire à Harry. Le pauvre ne soupçonna aucunement le plan de Draco.

- Dit-moi Harry, comment tu vas ce matin?  
- Normal Draco, comme toujours. Pourquoi?  
- Ho pour rien. Et on a sûrement des cours ensemble aujourd'hui non?!  
- T'as perdu la mémoire où quoi?! On est dans la même maison, c'est sûre qu'on va avoir des cours ensemble!  
- Très bien. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ce soir?  
- J'ai rien de prévu. Toi, tu vas faire quoi ce soir?  
- Moi non plus j'ai rien de prévu. Dis-moi Gray, si Serena venait te demander pardon, tu lui dirais quoi?  
- J'en sais rien. D'abord c'est qui cette Serena?  
- Fait pas l'idiot, Serena Lanchester. Tu lui as crier dessus une fois à Pré-au-Lard, quand on est sorti en cachette…  
- Ha! J'en sais trop rien Summers. Pourquoi cette question?  
- Juste à titre informatif.  
- T'as du nouveau à me communiquer?  
- Non, j'ai pas de nouveau. Désolé vieux!  
- Y'a rien là.  
- Une dernière question Harry.  
- Quoi?  
- Comment tu les trouves les sœurs Lanchester?

Harry se retourna pour regarder Draco. Ils étaient presque au bord de la grande salle.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça? T'es attiré par une Lanchester?  
- Hé! C'est moi qui pose les questions ici. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu me réponds?  
- Ok! Cissa ça peut aller, j'arrive à bien m'entendre avec elle. Mais l'autre… Serena… Sans commentaire tu veux?…

Puis les deux serpentards allèrent s'asseoir à leur table. Quand la petite troupe de Gryffondor descendit pour déjeuner, ils n'eurent aucun mal a repérer Serena, assise toute seule au centre de la table. Ils allèrent la trouver et Cissa l'interpella la première.

- Dis-nous, Serena, t'en as pas marre de te faire invisible à tous les matins?  
- Hé la sœur! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux aujourd'hui?  
- Rien! C'est juste que ça devient lassant pour nous alors je me disais que tu devais toi aussi être embêtée par ce petit fait.  
- Absolument pas! Tu vois, quand je me fait invisible, y'a personne qui vient m'agacer. Et c'est bien mieux ainsi.  
- Mais nous, on est tes amis enfin. Avec nous t'as pas à te cacher.  
- Hermione! Je sais bien que vous êtes mes amis, mais ce Harry Gray, lui, il m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait plus de moi. Alors, oubliez les petites sorties avec moi lorsque vous serez avec lui.  
- C'est vraiment moche. Mais au fait, peut-être que ton petit truc pourrait être utile!  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Hermione?  
- Hé bien… On pourrait… Enfin ce n'est qu'une idée là! Tu pourrais te faire invisible durant notre prochaine sortie, cet après-midi et même si Gray sera avec nous, il n'en saura rien, puisque tu y seras invisible. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis?  
- J'en sais très rien. Tu vois, ça ne me tente plus tellement d'être en sa compagnie.  
- Enfin ma sœur, t'as perdue ta bonne humeur?!  
- Ouais! Et c'est sûrement pas ce Harry Gray qui me l'a redonnera!

Serena se leva de la table et s'en alla d'un pas boudeur. Cissa regarda les autres et haussa les épaules. Puis elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Draco. Celui-ci la vit et s'empressa de poser une dernière question à Harry.

- Harry, cet après-midi tu viens toujours avec nous à Pré-au-Lard?  
- Ouais, pour sûre! T'inquiète, je vous rejoindrai sans problème.  
- Good!

Puis Draco fit un signe à Cissa qui applaudit la chose. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à la porte puis replongea dans ses céréales.

L'après-midi sonna, Cissa alla au dortoir pour voir si sa sœur y était. Elle l'appela et ne reçue pas de réponse. Au moment où elle allait sortir, Serena lui tapota l'épaule.

- C'est bon, je viens incognito avec vous. Je suis un peu tannée de rester toute seule ici.  
- Super! Tu vas voir, tu vas bien t'amuser.  
- Hum…

Serena se mit invisible et les deux sœur allèrent rejoindre leurs amis qui attendait en compagnie d'Harry. Lorsqu'ils virent Cissa, Ron lança.

- Bien, on peut y aller maintenant!

La petite troupe se mit en route vers Pré-au-Lard. En arrivant au Trois-Balais, Cissa demanda à Harry de rester avec elle un petit moment. Du fait, elle demanda également à Draco.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Cissa?  
- Rien. C'est juste que je m'ennuis un peu de ma sœur. Depuis votre petite chicane, c'est un peu triste, je ne l'a vois plus comme avant.  
- Je sais bien mais…  
- Y'a pas de mais Gray, tu pourrais t'excuser à Serena…  
- T'es tombé sur la tête Draco! M'excuser?! Et puis quoi encore! C'est elle qui ne me lâchait pas!

Serena était restée près de sa sœur et avait tout compris mais ne faisait rien pour se démasquer. Au même moment, les autres vinrent les rejoindre.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
- Cissa et Draco veulent que je m'excuse à Serena.  
- C'est vrai que ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée Harry.  
- Mione, toi aussi t'as une crampe au cerveau! Il est hors de question que je m'excuse! Elle n'avait qu'à pas m'agacer!

Harry leur tourna le dos et s'en alla direction la cabane hurlante d'un pas furieux. Serena le suivi sans faire de bruit. Lorsqu'il arriva, Harry s'assit sur un gros rocher et se mit à se parler tout bas.

- Ils n'ont pas tort. Je m'ennuis un peu de ses agacements. Même si parfois elle me tombait sur le nerfs, ce n'était pas une mauvaise fille après tout. Mais d'un autre côté, j'ai mon orgueil. Je peux quand même pas lui faire mes excuses comme ça. Faut tout de même que je me trouve une raison. Et puis qui sait, elle m'en veut peut-être. J'ai vraiment été trop sévère avec elle…

Pendant tout ce temps, Serena écoutait assise tout près derrière mais elle ne faisait ni mouvement, ni paroles. Elle écoutait en silence. De leur côté, la petite troupe de complice se regardait d'un air voulant savoir si Serena était oui ou non avec eux. Cissa regarda autour d'elle puis leur fit un sourir.

- Elle était avec nous, elle n'y est plus. Elle a suivit Harry lorsqu'il est parti vers la cabane hurlante. Je l'ai senti tout d'abord et puis je viens de vérifié avec mes yeux style faucon et elle est bien tout près de lui. Elle l'écoute, mais il ne sait pas qu'elle est là.  
- Parfait, attendons un peu. Nous verrons bien ce qui se passera par la suite.

Harry continuait de se parler et Serena ne bougea encore pas.

- Comment pourrais-je faire pour la rencontrer. Elle fait son invisible partout. Y'a pas moyen de la rencontrer. Et puis faudrait toujours bien qu'elle m'explique pourquoi elle était toujours après moi comme ça… Après tout, elle me cherchait…mais … Pourquoi!  
- Harry… Je… Enfin je voulais…

Harry sursauta, se leva d'un bond et regarda Serena qui était toujours assise près du gros rocher et qui n'était plus invisible.

- Tu m'écoutais!  
- Ne te fâche pas Harry, s'il te plaît. Je t'ai écouté et je voulais m'excuser. Tu as raison, je ne t'ai pas toujours laisser de temps libre. Je ne t'ai pas beaucoup lâché depuis que vous êtes arrivé. Je m'excuse Harry.  
- Bon d'accord mais euh… Bien, j'ai mes torts moi aussi là-dedans. Et moi aussi je m'excuse. J'ai comme été trop sévère avec toi. Toutefois, j'aimerais bien comprendre…

De leur côté, les complices se dirent que le moment était peut-être venu d'aller rejoindre les deux autres. Cissa regarda avec ses yeux infra rouge ultra puissant (fonction Faucon) et elle vit Harry face à Serena.

- Ils sont encore entrain de se parler. Ma sœur a prit un air gêné et penaude… Je crois qu'on peut se lancé, mais faut resté caché… On ne doit surtout pas brisé ce moment.  
- Hé Hé! Y'a de l'amour dans l'air si je comprend bien !  
- Ouais Sirius. En tout cas, si ce n'est pas ça, c'est une réconciliation des plus magiques.  
- Allons-y, mais resté discrets et silencieux.

Ils se dirigèrent près des deux autres. Ils se séparèrent en deux groupes et se cachèrent dans les buissons.

- J'aimerais bien que tu m'expliques pourquoi t'en avais toujours après-moi…  
- Hé bien Harry… Tu ne l'as sûrement pas remarqué mais bon… Si j'étais comme ça avec toi c'est que je te considérait comme un vrai ami… Enfin, un peu plus tard je me suis rendu compte que je… euh… enfin je…Tu comprends… je … je me suis rendu compte que…

Harry s'approcha un peu près d'elle, se qui la mit un peu plus mal à l'aise. Harry la regardait avec un petit air amusé.

- Tu t'es rendu compte de quoi, finalement?  
- Harry, je suis un peu timide pour ces choses là. Tu veux vraiment que je t'explique pourquoi?  
- Enfin, j'en ai une bonne idée mais j'voudrais en être sûre… Alors? J'attends toujours!  
- Harry… Je…Bon je me lance…

Dans les buissons, les garçons réprimaient tous un éclats de rire tandis que les filles prenait en pitié ce que la pauvre Serena était entrain d'endurer.

- Harry… Je voulais te dire…

Harry se rapprochait toujours plus de Serena jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus qu'à une tête entre eux deux.

- Oui, vas-y je t'écoute!  
- Mais arrête de rire bon sang! J'ai toute la misère du monde à te dire ce que tu veux entendre et toi ça te fais rire!  
- J'attends toujours! Et puis, si tu n'es pas capable de me le dire tu peux toujours…

Ce fût la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Serena s'élança et plaqua sa bouche contre celle de Harry. Elle l'embrassait et lui se laissait faire! La petite troupe cachée avait tous du mal à retenir leur joie. Soudain, Serena se détacha de la bouche de Harry et rougit. Sentant une énorme gène l'envahir, elle se fit invisible mais Harry l'a rattrapa juste avant qu'elle s'enfuit.

- Ho non! Tu restes ici toi. Je crois que j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire.  
- Harry excuse-moi, je suis atrocement gênée du geste que je viens de poser.  
- Un geste? Quel geste?…  
- Enfin… Je n'ai pas fait cela dans le vide!  
- Serena, s'il te plaît, redevient visible.

Serena regarda l'air suppliant de Harry et la tête base, elle réapparue devant lui.

- J'aime mieux ça comme ça.  
- Je suis rouge tomate. Extrêmement gênée. Je suis désolée Harry, je n'aurais pas dû faire ça…  
- Ho! Tu veux parlé de ça.

Il la rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle écarquilla les yeux surprise mais se laissa rapidement entraîner par le baiser de Harry. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de son nouvel amoureux, lui l'a serrant toujours dans ses bras. Jusqu'au moment où…

- Y'était temps!  
- Bon… Enfin!  
- C'est dans la boîte!

Les deux amoureux se séparèrent sous le choc de la surprise.

- Vous nous avez filmé! S'écria Harry.

Draco s'avança,

- T'inquiète pas vieux, ils nous ont pris par surprise nous aussi.

Cissa s'approcha et vint prendre la main de Draco. Serena ouvrit des yeux rond.

- Quoi!?! Tu sors avec Draco! Tu me l'avais pas dit!  
- C'est un peu dure de te dire quelque chose quand t'es invisible ma sœur. Et puis maintenant, tu sors avec Harry. Félicitation!  
- Wo! J'ai jamais dit oui…

Les autres en tombèrent par terre. Serena le regarda et d'un ton bégayant lui dit…

- Mais enfin… Tu tu tu… m'as … embrasser…  
- Relaxe ma belle. C'est une blague ! Et puis...j'aime te voir rougir!

Il prit Serena dans ses bras et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

- Je t'aime Serena.

Et il lui donna un bisou derrière l'oreille. Elle frissonna. Harry regarda Ron et Hermione et leur lança.

- Maintenant que vous nous avez prit par surprise, est-ce qu'on peut voir le vidéo Draco/Cissa?  
- Ho oui! J'aimerais bien voir ça moi aussi, ma sœur prit par surprise!  
- Ouais, suivez-moi! On retourne au château, rendez-vous salle sur demande!

Ils partirent tous chacun de leur côté, petit groupe par petit groupe. Harry allait suivre les autres quand Serena le tira par la manche.

- Oui, qu'y a t-il?  
- Je … Je t'aime Harry…  
- C'est beau, j'avais comprit dès le début. Allez vient ma belle et s'il te plaît, retrouve ta bonne humeur.

Serena le regarda avec un grand sourire.

- C'est déjà fait Harry. Merci…  
- Parfait mais merci pourquoi?  
- De m'avoir dit oui…

Cissa et Draco étaient revenus.

- Alors vous deux, vous venez, on vous attends.  
- On arrive!

Puis ils coururent rejoindre les autres.


	16. Chapitre 16

Chapitre 16 : Halloween!

Les jours passaient à une vitesse étourdissante. Harry et Draco venaient à tous les jours manger avec les Griffondor qui les accueillaient sans faire trop de chichi. Sans que cela paraisse trop, les deux couples se donnaient des rendez-vous fréquents et personne d'autre que ceux qui étaient au courant n'y prêtèrent attention. Draco et Cissa se donnaient rendez-vous, bien souvent, à la salle sur demande tandis que Harry et Serena prenaient malin plaisir à se rencontre à la cabane hurlante. Enfin, le jour des festivités arriva... Halloween serait là dans un jour et les professeurs s'y mettaient tous pour préparer la grande salle et faire une grande fête. Pour l'occasion, tradition exige : party costumé! L'occasion rêvée pour les couples de se montrer, sans que rien ne se voit. Et pour que tout soit prêt à l'heure, les professeurs donnèrent congé. Super! Encore mieux, le professeur Dumbledore annonça une sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour tout le monde! Alors, les élèves de la première à la septième année, se dépêchèrent d'aller faire les boutiques du village pour acheter leur costume ou encore trouver de quoi les fabriquer.

Cissa et Serena avait un grand don pour les costumes magiques et proposèrent à toute la petite bande de leur fabriquer un costume sur mesure et selon leurs goûts. Donc, voilà enfin, le jour J, peu de temps avant les festivités. Les 10 jeunes sont réunis dans la salle sur demande et dessinent mentalement leur costume d'Halloween. Les soeurs Lanchester sont presque prêtes et attendent le premier qui se présentera. Enfin, Lily se décida et s'avança :

- J'y vais la première!  
- Bien! Enfin…  
- Alors, comment est-ce qu'on t'habille?  
- J'aimerais avoir une belle robe noire, tressée de toiles d'araignées, un masque noir fait de plumes. Est-ce que c'est…  
- Un…  
- Deux…  
- Trois!  
- Et voilà!  
- Tu disais Lily?  
- Excuse-nous, on ne t'a pas laissé le temps de finir!  
- Ça va?  
- C'est… C'est… Wow! Merci les filles! Il est super ce costume!  
- Mais de rien!  
- Ça nous a fait plaisir!  
- Suivant!  
- Sirius prit les devants :  
- À mon tour!  
- Oui?!?  
- Alors, que veux-tu?  
- J'aimerais être déguisé en détraqueur!!!  
- Euh…  
- Ouin…  
- Y'a un problème les filles? Est-ce que c'est possible?  
- Non, y'a pas de problème.  
- Oui oui c'est possible.  
- C'est juste qu'on ne s'attendait pas à ça!  
- Bon, tu es sûre de ton choix?  
- Ho oui!  
- Alors, allons-y!  
- Un…  
- Deux…  
- Trois…  
- Et voilà Sirius ressemblait traits pour traits à un détraqueur.

Harry en faiblit et Remus s'empressa de lui donner du chocolat.

- Potter, toujours aussi peur des détraqueurs?  
- La ferme Malfoy! Sérieusement les filles, c'est vraiment Sirius?  
- Yep! C'est moi!!! Je suis GÉNIAL! Merci girls!  
- Fait plaisir Sirius!  
- Allez, au suivant!  
- James s'avança à son tour. Il avait moins l'air assuré que Sirius mais enfin…  
- Alors James…  
- Que faisons-nous de toi?

J'aimerais ressembler à la mort, avec le visage complètement caché. Mais je ne veux pas être un détraqueur. Plus un mangemort sans le masque…Et avec une grande faucheuse !!

- Très bien…  
- Autre chose?  
- Non…  
- Alors…  
- Un…  
- Deux…  
- Trois…  
- Voilà!  
- Donc nous avons, une jolie sorcière, un détraqueur et…  
- La mort en personne.  
- Qui sera le suivant?  
- Il reste Draco, Harry, Hermione, Ron et Remus.  
- Et vous deux!  
- Nous on a notre idée hein Serena?  
- Bien sûr Cissa, alors à qui le tour?  
- À moi!  
- Donc Hermione décrit nous ton costume!  
- C'est un personnage de manga japonais moldu de mon époque. Je voudrais le costume de Sakura la chasseuse de carte. C'est une robe blanche qui arrête a mi-cuisse avec un petit jupon rose qui dépasse de peu. Les manches sont courtes mais bouffantes. Il me faut des bas blanc qui montent en haut des genoux et qui sont retenus par des jarretelles roses qui sont attachées avec des rubans aussi roses. Aux pieds il me faut des petites mules roses avec une étoile jaune sur chaque. Au cou je voudrais un sert-cou rose avec une étoile en pendentif. Pour finir, mais j'y arrive à la fin, il me faut un sceptre rose avec, en haut, une étoile jaune dans un cercle rose avec des petites ailes blanches sur le cercle et à l'autre extrémité une pierre rouge en triangle! Bon j'ai fini!

- Nous ne manquons pas de détails! Alors prête?  
- Bien sûr!  
- Un…  
- Deux…  
- Trois!  
- Voilà la chasseuse de carte!!  
- Waou merci les filles!  
- Tu es superbe Hermione!  
- Merci Sirius!  
- Alors? Le suivant? Reste plus que vous 4 les gars!  
- J'y vais!  
- Bien, Remus! Qu'est-ce que ton esprit nous a concocté!  
- Je voudrais un costume de loup-garou!  
- QUOI?! T'es dingue?  
- Non mais pas tous en même temps ! J'veux pas être sourd!! ET non je suis pas dingue j'ai juste envie de m'amuser un peu!  
- Va pour le loup-garou?  
- Va pour le loup-garou s'il te plait Serena!  
- Alors, un…  
- Deux…  
- Trois!  
- Voilà!!!

Lorsque Remus apparu en loup-garou, ils firent tous un bon de reculons car son costume était la réplique exacte de sa vrai version loup. En remarquant le geste Remus éclata de rire et retira sont masque en disant :

- Je fais si peur que ça?  
- C'est la réplique exacte de ton autre toi, vieux!  
- Pas mal… Merci les filles!  
- De rien Rem! Donc, à qui le tour? Ron?  
- D'accord. Alors moi aussi c'est un personnage de manga japonais moldu! C'est Kenshin Himura, c'est un ancien assassin, le pire de tous et qu'on appelait Battosai Himara. Donc il me faut un kimono d'entraînement avec un haut rouge et un bas blanc. Des bas blancs avec des sandales brunes. Pour les cheveux retour au roux ! Ça va faire du bien haha ! Mais il me les faut plus long et attacher en queue de cheval ! Et il me faut un sabre à lame inversé !  
- Très bien on s'en charge !  
- Un…  
- Deux…  
- Trois !  
- Voilà Kenshin Himura !  
- Merci les filles c'est exactement ça!  
- Super ! Ce qu'on peut être douée hein Serena !  
- Bien sûr Cissa ! Alors les gars, lequel de vous deux ?  
- Pouvez-vous nous faire en même temps ? Nos costumes sont liés !  
- Très bien alors dites-nous ce à quoi nous avons à faire !

Harry et Draco se penchèrent donc vers leurs belles-sœurs pour décrire leurs costumes. Les deux sœurs sourirent d'excitation et commencèrent la transformation. À trois, deux magnifiques anges apparurent devant leurs yeux. Draco était vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un pantalon ample blanc. Ses pieds et son torse étaient nus laissant voir les muscles fins et dessinés de ce dernier. Des tatouages argents sillonnaient ses bras musclés comme des serpents qui allaient se perdrent sur les omoplates et sur les pectoraux. L'un d'entre eux allait se terminer derrière l'oreille opposée. Ses cheveux avaient retrouvé leur blondeur naturel et lui descendaient jusqu'au bas du dos. Ses yeux avaient également reprit leur couleur acier naturel mais la pupille noir avait été étirée pour se situer entre la pupille normal et celle du chat. Pour terminer, de grandes ailes blanches, des vrais, lui avait poussé dans le dos faisant de lui l'ange le plus pur et le plus magnifique qu'ils aient vue.

Harry, lui, était à la fois magnifique et purement effrayant ! Il portait en tout et pour tout seulement un pantalon de cuir noir le moulant à la perfection. Tout comme Draco il était pied et torse nus laissant ainsi le loisir aux autres d'observer sa musculature fine et bien dessinée. Sur ses bras se trouvaient des sillons noirs et certains rouges sang comme ceux argent de Draco. Aux poignets, Harry portait de larges bracelets de cuirs noirs qui allaient jusqu'à la moitié de l'avant bras. Dans son dos apparurent des ailes de plumes noires parsemées de quelques plumes rouge sang. Ses cheveux étaient de retour au noir corbeau mais quelques reflets rougeâtres y étaient visibles. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi ébouriffés mais ils avaient poussé, à la même longueur que ceux de Draco, pour cacher le regard d'Harry. Mais lorsque celui-ci releva la tête, on pu voir des iris rubis comme celles que possédait le Voldemort de leur époque… Un sourire et un regard typiquement Malfoy vint complété ce tableau effrayant.

Harry et Draco se regardèrent et se sourirent, mutuellement satisfait du travail de leurs copines. Ils se tournèrent vers leurs amis pour les trouver bouche bée tant l'étonnement était énorme. Harry et Draco murmurèrent une formule pour changer leur voix avant de s'adresser aux autres.

- Alors je vous présente Angelus, l'archange qui gouverne le ciel.

- C'était Harry qui avait parlé mais sa voix était froide, dure et traînante. Un mélange de celle de Draco avec la sienne et un petit soupçon de Voldemort. L'ange blond s'inclina devant son présentateur avant de faire de même avec une voix douce, basse et bienveillante.  
- Moi je vous présente Adès, l'ange déchu qui gouverne l'enfer. Nous sommes les anges de la destiné. Les anges mythiques qui régissent le bien et le mal.  
- Wow ! Je parle au nom de tous pour dire Wow ! Vous êtes géniaux et effrayants même !  
- Merci ! Comme c'est un bal costumé il faudra nous appeler Angelus pour moi et Adès pour Harry ! N'oubliez pas !  
- Ho que non, nous n'oublierons pas !  
- Bon on y va ?!  
- Un instant Sirius, les filles ne sont pas prêtes !  
- Raaah ! Elles viendront nous rejoindre en bas !  
- Allez-y, on vous rejoint en bas !

Les 8 amis descendirent dans la grande salle pendant que les sœurs jumelles se préparèrent. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en bas, la grande salle était déjà pleine à craquer de jeunes déguisés mais ils firent tout de même une entrée fortement remarquée. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers Angelus, Adès, Le loup, la mort et le détraqueur. Dans la salle, il y avait une petite musique d'ambiance et les vrais musiciens étaient entrain de se préparer. Les garçons dénichèrent une table assez grande pour tout le monde et y attendirent les jumelles Lanchester. Enfin, la musique commença et certains se mirent à se trémousser. Quelques 20 minutes plus tard, les deux soeurs firent leur apparition. Au départ personne ne les reconnu mais tous les visages se tournèrent vers elles.

La première, Cissa, était vêtue d'une robe médiévale d'un noir profond dont le haut était un magnifique corset noir en velours avec de belles broderies en satin rouge. Le derrière de la jupe de satin avait une longue traîne noire et sur le devant elle s'ouvrait à partir de la mi-cuisse en formant un grand V laissant apparaître ses jambes pâles sous un mince jupon de crinoline rouge. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient maintenant couleur d'ébène. Son dos portait une paire d'ailes noires de chauve-souris transparentes de couleur rouge. Lorsqu'elle fit un sourire, les 8 autres purent voir sa dentition de vampire. Enfin, elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler:

- Appelez-moi Druzila.

Puis elle se rangea du coté de son Angelus blanc et laissa la place à sa sœur qui n'était plus du tout son portrait.

Serena fit un pas en avant et Harry put constater encore une fois son immense beauté, bien qu'elle soit déguisée. Elle portait une jolie robe blanche attaché au cou, serrée près du corps mais très ample au pied. Dans son dos se trouvait deux ailes blanche de papillon, de la même étoffe que la robe, dont les deux parties du bas retombaient en gondolé. Elle avait remonté ses cheveux maintenant blonds en une queue de cheval et y avait laisser retomber deux mèches sur le devant. Elle était coiffée de jolies fleures roses et sa robe en était également garnie.

- Je me présente, Sérénité.

Puis elle alla prendre position au bras que lui tendait son ténébreux amoureux. Bien entendu, personne ne reconnu les deux garçons, Harry et Draco, qui pour l'occasion prenaient malin plaisir à se faire appeler Angelus et Adès.

La soirée allait bon train pour la plupart des élèves sauf pour un certain serpentard déguisé en Vlad Tepes. Lucius fixait depuis longtemps Angelus. Une ressemblance flagrante entre eux deux le taraudait. Le fait que le père de Lucius était enfant unique et donc ne pouvait avoir de neveux le rendait encore plus soupçonneux. Fatigué de triturer ses neurones inutilement, il ce décida à aller s'informer. Il quitta donc la grande salle sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

Harry était très heureux d'être vu en compagnie de la belle Sérénité et Draco l'était tout autant d'être accompagné d'une si belle démone. Tous s'amusèrent comme des fous durant cette soirée mais un peu plus tard, ils décidèrent de sortir faire un tour.

- Tu sais Adès, tu es vraiment génial et je suis sous le charme.  
- Merci! Mais c'est cette chère Druzila qui a fait du bon travail!  
- Je sais, nous sommes épatante!

Harry pouffa de rire et ils retrouvèrent les autres assis au bord du lac. Draco se pencha vers l'oreille de sa douce.

- Tu fais vraiment une jolie démone tu sais. Tu es vraiment ravissante.  
- Merci! Je dois dire que je suis tout aussi fière de notre talent! Sérénité a fait un travail formidable avec ta transformation.  
- J'approuve!

Draco et Cissa s'embrassèrent. Sirius, déguiser en détraqueur, leur lança l'idée de jouer à un jeu: La cachette ! Les autres pouffèrent de rire.

- Sirius, on a passé l'âge tu crois pas?  
- Oui oui mais bon, ce serait cool, en plus on est tous déguisé, alors… Celui que j'attrape, devient la victime du détraqueur et il recevra le baiser!  
- Ah non! Pas question que tu m'embrasses!! Et c'est bébé quand même comme jeu.  
- Lily, si tu veux pas jouer, tu peux toujours retourner à l'intérieur…

Comprenant que Sirius plaisantait, Lily se joignit tout de même à la partie. Ils jouèrent pendant près d'une heure après quoi ils s'installèrent autour d'un feu près du lac et la mort, le détraqueur, le loup et Adès entrèrent encore mieux dans leurs rôles en racontant les pires histoires d'horreurs qu'ils connaissaient. Adès se servis même de ses propres expériences avec une certaine face de serpent. Il était très tard, environs 2h00 du matin, lorsque le prince des Serpentards, Lucius Malfoy, s'avança vers les 10 amis et que soudain des dizaines de formes noires apparurent…

_Point Historique!_

_Vlad Tepes : pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas ce sinistre personnage et bien sachez qu'il a réellement existé. Certains le connaîtrons sous le nom de Vlad l'empaleur ou connaîtrons son homonyme vampirique Dracula. Vlad Tepes fils de Vlad Dracul est un prince guerrier roumain et a gouverné la Valachie plusieurs fois. C'est un homme impitoyable et cruel. Il combat plusieurs fois contre les Turcs mais les défaits souvent. Il aimait que les punis sois égorger, bouillis, décapité, rendu aveugle, étranglé, pendu, brûlés, frit, cloués, enterrés vivants, etc. Il aimait couper le nez de ses victimes, les oreilles, la langue et les organes génitaux mais sa méthode favorite restait la mise au pal (empaler les gens)_

_Voici quelques « anecdotes » le concernant :_

_Après avoir récupéré son trône le 22 août 1462, et donc chassé l'usurpateur, Vlad convoque les Boyards et les convie à un énorme banquet. Au beau milieu du repas, il leur demande : "Qui sont ceux d'entre vous qui ont servi l'usurpateur ?" (le tout avec un large sourire). Confiants, de nombreux boyards lèvent la main. Vlad ordonne de les empaler sur le champ et ce, autour de la table. Les autres doivent continuer à manger comme si de rien était. Un Boyard qui n'en peut plus d'entendre les hurlements des suppliciés et qui se bouche le nez afin de ne plus sentir l'odeur nauséabonde des cadavres au soleil attire l'attention de Vlad qui crie à ses hommes : "Empalez celui-là plus haut que les autres car son odorat est délicat !"._

_Pour punir les autres Boyards, Vlad leur fait porter pierre par pierre de quoi construire son château à Curtea de Arges dans les Carpates. À pieds, beaucoup mourront en chemin. Une fois le château construit, les autres seront empalés aux alentours._

_Vlad Tepes fut donc un homme qui aimait les tueries et autres. Selon les croyances populaires des paysans roumains de l'époque Vlad était qualifié de buveur de sang alors selon ses dires Bram Stoker aurait « à moitié » inventé Dracula…_

_Au vues de ses informations vous serez sans doute d'accord sur le fait que se costume va parfaitement à Lucius Malfoy! J'espère que notre petit point historique vous aura plus!_


	17. Chapitre 17

Chapitre 17: Cadeau d'Hallowen

Lucius approchait, l'air menaçant, vers le petit groupe. Son sourire carnassier n'inspirait rien de bon et ,ça, Draco le savait pour l'avoir déjà vu. Instinctivement, les garçons se placèrent devant les filles. Mais alors que Lucius allait s'adresser à eux, des ombres noires, des personnes en fait, apparurent devant eux. Tous vêtus de noir et portant un masque blanc, les hommes de main de Voldemort les entouraient en les menaçant de leurs baguettes. Mais soudain, la masse de Mangemort se sépara en deux pour laisser passé un homme grand et mince, aux cheveux longs, d'un noir de jais et ayant des yeux noirs rougeoyants emplis de haine. Droit et fier comme un bouc, Lord Voldemort, Celui-qui-n'a-pas-encore-été-défait-par-celui-qui-a-défait-celui-dont-ont-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom se dressait devant eux. Il scruta les jeunes gens devant lui quelques secondes et émit un ricanement en s'adressant à eux :

- Il est clair que vos parents ne sont pas à moi sinon je vous connaîtrais! Alors, qui êtes-vous?  
- Un silence lourd lui répondit quelques secondes. Alors qu'il allait réitérer son ordre, Harry le coupa et lui dit :  
- Tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de le savoir, _Tom._ Mais sache que nous sommes ton pire cauchemar!

Voldemort sembla déstabilisé quelques secondes, mais se reprit bien vite pour hurler contre Harry :

- Comment oses-tu?!?! Personne n'a le droit de s'adresser au grand Lord Voldemort ainsi!!  
- Comment j'ose? Je suis TON pire cauchemar et les cauchemars ont tous les droits! Tu sais, _Tom,_ je te connais mieux que tu ne l'imagines!  
- Qui es-tu, insolant? Quel statut te permet de me parler ainsi? En fait, quel statut te permet de m'écorcher les oreilles!  
- Le statut que je possède me permet effectivement de t'écorcher les oreilles, _Tom_. Mais il me permet aussi de ne rien te dire, ce serait moins, beaucoup moins, drôle. Alors, ordonne-leur donc maintenant de nous tuer qu'on puisse reprendre nos occupations!  
- Rahhh!Je te hais! Mais…  
- Je sais tout ça! Alors, embraye, on s'ennuie là…

Harry étouffa un bâillement lorsque Voldemort explosa et ordonna à ses Mangemorts d'attaquer. Aussitôt la quinzaine d'hommes se ruèrent vers le petit groupe. Instinctivement, James, Sirius, Remus et Lily ce retrouvèrent ensembles, Cissa et Serena ensembles, Draco, Ron et Hermione ensembles et Harry, comme toujours, seul face a Voldemort.

Voyant les regroupements, les Mangemorts se séparèrent eux aussi. Le premier groupe, constitué comme les deux autres de cinq hommes, s'attaquèrent aux maraudeurs et à Lily. Comme un seul homme, James, Sirius et Remus se tournèrent vers les hommes en noirs et leur lancèrent un puissant sort connu d'eux seuls. La magie maraudienne était à l'œuvre et elle les débarrassa rapidement de leurs ennemis.

Au même moment, un peu plus loin, Cissa et Serena se sourirent et se mirent à psalmodier une très ancienne incantation dans une très ancienne langue celtique disparue depuis des siècles. Voyant là une occasion (vision stupide), les Mangemorts lancèrent doloris et stupéfixes. Mais au moment où les sorts allaient toucher les jeunes femmes, un immense bouclier de cristal bleu apparut autour d'elles et renvoya les sorts à leurs expéditeurs. Ainsi les doloris et les stupéfixes touchèrent non seulement l'envoyeur, mais aussi ses compagnons. Les cinq Mangemorts, souffraient donc les milles morts du doloris dans un corps emprisonner par le stupéfixe.

Dans un autre coin, alors que les jumelles psalmodiaient, Draco, Ron et Hermione étaient encerclés. Tous les trois dos à dos et baguettes pointées, ils lancèrent un expelliarmus parfaitement synchronisé qui toucha tout les assaillants. Alors qu'Hermione brûlait les baguettes, Draco stupéfixait les Mangemorts et Ron les ligotait solidement. La situation fut bouclée rapidement.

Toute la bande se tourna en même temps vers le dernier combat. Nerveuse, Serena attrapa la main de sa sœur et la serra. Celle-ci lui sourit et elles se concentrèrent sur le combat.

Harry et Voldemort se regardaient encore en chien de faïence lorsque les autres se tournèrent. En voyant une brève surprise sur le visage de son adversaire, Harry su que la magie maraudienne, la magie ancienne et la puissance de ses amis avaient eu raison des pauvres Mangemorts. Un rictus satisfait made in Rogue s'étira sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il s'adressa au Lord.

- Cher Tom Jedusort, _mon très cher Tom, _vois-tu, tes hommes de main sont toujours aussi paumés et nuls! Sachant d'avance que toi aussi tu vas te ramasser devant moi comme les dernières fois, je te laisse, dans mon immmeeennnsse bonté, filé et aller te morfondre dans ta forteresse!!  
- Je ne suis pas un lâche! Je vais te tuer!  
- Tu peux toujours y rêver! Mais, malheureusement, je t'ais déjà vue plus menaçant! Mais comme tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre ce que je te dis, FLAMMARE!

Un immense jet de flamme atteignit Voldemort en plein visage et enflamma sa peau et ses vêtements. Harry lui lança par la suite un sort pour éteindre les flammes et un expelliarmus.

Souffrant et surpris, Voldemort se fit happer par l'expelliarmus et fut emporté vers la forêt interdite, en dehors des limites du château.

Au même moment, alertés par les bruits, les professeurs avec Dumbledore à leurs têtes, arrivèrent. Alors que les professeurs s'occupaient des captifs, Dumbledore se dirigea directement vers Harry, le prenant par les épaules, il le fixa quelques secondes avant de lui dire :

- Par la barbe de Merlin! Comment avez-vous réussi un tel exploit?! Même moi j'ai toutes les misères du monde à le blesser! Et…comment savez-vous son vrai nom? Personne ne le sait à part moi.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas de ces petites altercations. Elles sont habituelles pour moi. À l'heure qu'il est, il se torture déjà le cerveau sur mon cas et ne me lâchera pas d'une semelle. Ce n'est certes pas notre dernière rencontre à cette époque. Sois dit en passant, renforcez vos protections anti-transplanage et anti-Mangemort parce qu'ils les ont passés sans dommage. Enfin bref, ne parlez à personne de ce qui c'est passé cela lancerait la panique dans l'école et à Pré-aux-Lard. Dites qu'ils ont été capturés dans les bois à la sortie ouest du village. C'est la sortie la plus éloignée de château, cela devrait, les rassurer. Ensuite je veux être informé de tous ses agissements. Je sais que vous avez un ordre secret qui organise la défense contre Voldemort et que leurs informations peuvent m'être importantes. Tant que je devrai rester à cette époque je vais vous aider à protéger la communauté et en même temps faire un petit travail psychologie sur Tom pour celui de mon époque. Et pour ce qui est de son vrai nom, sachez seulement que c'est vous qui me le direz un jour.

- Il est fort dommage que vous ne puissiez rien me dire…  
- Je sais professeur. Vous êtes mon mentor et j'aurai aimé vous en parler, mais cela influencerai trop de décision que vous aurez à prendre dans votre vie par rapport à la guerre et aussi par rapport à moi. Et si vous ne faites pas les mêmes choix, cela pourrait avoir un impact sur qui je suis et sur ma puissance et mes forces. J'ai tout dit aux maraudeurs et à Lily, car leurs sorts sont déterminés et rien ne peut y interférer. Ce qui n'est pas votre cas.  
- Vous êtes sage pour un jeune homme de votre âge, Harry.  
- C'est normal, j'ai de qui tenir! Vous m'avez beaucoup apprit professeur, comme je vous l'ais dit vous êtes mon mentor et je suis votre protéger. Il y a des rumeurs chez les membres de l'ordre comme quoi je serais un fils pour vous alors il est normal que j'ai retenu quelques-uns de vos enseignements!  
- Je l'espère bien! Bon il est tard, allez tous dormir, je crois, que vous en avez tous besoin! Ne vous inquiétez pas personne ne sera au courant et je vous fournirais toutes les informations que vous désirez!  
- Merci professeur. Bonne nuit.  
- Bonne nuit jeunes gens!

Harry attrapa la main de Serena, la serra brièvement dans ses bras et ils rejoignirent les autres pour rentrer au château. Ils marchèrent tous en silence, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Arrivés à la croisée des chemins, ils se dirent bonne nuit tout en convenant de n'en reparler que le lendemain soir. Alors que les autres retournaient vers la tour rouge et or, Draco se tourna vers Harry et lui dit :

- Tu sais quoi? Je crois qu'on va se faire recevoir dans le dortoir!  
- Oh? Monsieur Malfoy aurait-il peur?  
- Un Malfoy n'a jamais peur, tu le sais!  
- Alors pas de bile! On va leur régler vite fait leur problème et ensuite prendre une bonne nuit de sommeil!  
- Huhum…Tu oublies un certain blond!  
- Qu'as-tu encore fait très cher?  
- Harry! Je ne parle pas de moi!  
- Je sais idiot! Ne t'inquiète pas, je peux être très persuasif….  
- Huhum…j'ai hâte de voir ça!  
- Aller vient je vais te montrer!

Et ils descendirent vers les cachots en riant et surtout en laissant tomber la pression. Gare à toi Lucius!


	18. Chapitre 18

**Chapitre 18 : Discussions agréables**

Lorsque Draco et Harry entrèrent dans la salle commune de serpentard, ils purent constater que celle-ci bouillait d'agitation malgré l'heure tardive. Lucius, qui était l'instigateur de ce bouleversement, était debout sur une table au centre de la pièce et semblait raconter quelque chose. En s'approchant un peu, Harry et Draco purent constater que Lucius racontait une version fabriquée de toute pièce de la rencontre entre les maraudeurs, les jumelles Lanchester et les nouveaux face au Lord Noir. 

Harry et Draco prirent la peine d'écouter la pitoyable histoire de Lucius tout en essayant de cacher l'hilarité qui montait en eux. Au bout de 10 minutes, et après que James, Sirius, Remus et Ron soient mort et qu'Hermione, les jumelles et Harry soient horriblement défigurés et Draco quadraplégique, Harry finit par exploser de rire vite suivit par Draco. Aussitôt le silence se fit dans toute la salle et les élèves s'écartèrent pour les laisser atteindre le centre.

Lorsqu'ils y furent, Draco se reforgeant un masque made in Malfoy avec un petit sourire mauvais tandis qu'Harry prenait le même air et le même sourire que lui. Harry fixa un instant Lucius et se tourna vers l'assemblée pour leur parler

- Comme vous pouvez le constater vous-même je suis loin d'être défigurer et Draco est loin d'être quadraplégique! Je suis désolé de devoir vous l'apprendre, quoi que je ne dois pas vous apprendre grand chose en fait, Lucius Artlan Malfoy n'est qu'un piètre menteur. Ce soir il y a certes eu rencontre entre nous et Voldemort et je peux vous affirmer que mes amis et moi sommes tous en parfaite santé. Je n'en dirais pas tant de l'orgueil de Voldemort car voyez-vous, 15 de ses mangemorts ont été attrapés et mit hors combat par des adolescents de 17 ans et lui s'est vue expulsé hors des limites de l'école par un de mes expelliarmus.

- Tu mens Gray! C'est impossible, le Lord Noir est bien plus fort que toi! Tout ce que j'ai raconté est véridique!

- Alors relit la définition de véridique dans un dictionnaire! Tout ce que Gray affirme est vrai et vous pourrez vite tous vous en rendre compte de 3 façons. Uno, vous constaterez que tous ceux que Lucius a nommé plus tôt sont en bonne santé. Secondo, dans la gazette de demain sera annoncé la capture de 15 mangemorts à la sortie ouest du village de Pré-aux-Lard. Se sont les 15 mangemorts que nous avons affronté et battus. Tercio, beaucoup d'entre vous sont enfants de mangemorts et la majorité de ceux-ci sont de futures mangemorts également alors vous allez vite entendre parler de nous, enfin spécialement d'Harry qui a donné la leçon de l'année à ce cher Voldemort.

- Je n'aurais pas mieux dit, Summers. Maintenant à nous deux Lucius. Quand nous sommes arrivés tout ce que j'ai demandé c'est d'avoir la paix mais j'aurais du m'attendre à ce que tu me causes des problèmes. Pour l'instant je vais rester gentil et te conseiller vivement de me foutre la paix et de ne plus me dénigrer devant les autres et surtout quand tes propos ne sont pas fondés. Tu as assisté de loin à notre petite rencontre et tu as vue qu'une mince partie de ce que je sais faire… alors n'attends pas que je te fasse une démonstration de ma colère et de ma force sur toi, cela pourrait avoir des conséquences fâcheuses pour toi.

- Serait-ce des menaces?! Mon père va en entendre parler tu vas voir tu vas moins faire le fier!

- Décidément c'est de famille… Enfin bref je te rappelle également une certaine attaque à Pré-aux-Lard où j'ai battus ton père! Je crois qu'Artlan Malfoy va être fou de rage devant une humiliation de plus pour votre famille mon cher alors tiens-toi donc à carreau et loin de moi un certain temps, se sera mieux pour tout le monde! Sur ce, moi je vais me coucher! Bonne nuit à tous!

Toute la salle resta muette devant le discours d'Harry et Draco qui avaient regagné leur dortoir complètement hilares. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils allaient se mettre au lit, Severus entra dans le dortoir précipitamment et claqua la porte derrière lui. Voyant qu'Harry et Draco le fixait étrangement, il arrêta de se retenir et éclata de rire. Comprenant aisément pourquoi, les deux garçons le rejoignirent rapidement. Lorsque tous furent calmés, Severus déclara :

- Vous êtes hilarant les mecs! Ça m'a prit 10 minutes pour réussir à m'échapper loin de Lucius pour pouvoir rire! Jamais Lucius Malfoy s'est prit une raclée comme celle-là. C'était magnifique à voir!

- Tu n'es pas supposer être son meilleur ami, Severus?

- Supposer, seulement. Se sont mes parents qui m'oblige à être son ami. Ils disent que c'est bon pour les relations publiques. Quand je parle relations publiques vous voyez de qui je veux parler…Si je m'écoutais parfois je les enverraient tous balader et j'irais demander de l'aide à ce vieux fou de Dumbledore!

- Severus, te souviens-tu de la discussion que nous avons eu la première fois qu'on s'est vue?

- Oui, tu m'as dit et je site : ''Une personne que j'estime beaucoup a fait ce choix lorsqu'il était jeune et maintenant il est beaucoup plus heureux, même s'il ne le montre pas. Il a choisi d'être un espion dans les rang de mangemort pour Dumbledore.'' Dit-moi comment s'appelle cette personne?

Harry resta silencieux sur la question et sembla pensif quelques secondes. Draco, voyant où il voulait en venir, lui demanda simplement :

- Tu en es sur?

- Mon instinct me dit que c'est grâce à moi s'il est notre espion. Avant je ne savais pas comment j'aurais pu l'amener lui à être espion puisqu'il était déjà avant ma naissance mais maintenant je sais. Et…j'ai confiance en lui!

- AH! C'est nouveau ça! Harry Potter a confiance en l'effroyable Severus Rogue!

- Malfoy on peut dire que tu ne fais pas dans la subtilité! Vue comment ta réplique était spontanée nous sommes chanceux de tout vouloir lui dire!

- Tu viens de m'appeler par mon nom de famille alors t'es pas mieux que moi!

- Hé ho! Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer comment vous pouvez être un Potter et un Malfoy puisque James et Lucius n'ont pas de frères ni de cousins proches?

- Severus, si je te disais que la personne que j'estime beaucoup qui est espion se nomme Severus Rogue et qu'il est mon professeur de potion à Poudlard tu me dirais quoi?

- Que tu t'es gouré de mec ou que t'es dingue!

- Je m'appelle Harry James Potter et voici mon ex ennemi Draco Malfoy. Nous sommes les fils de James et Lucius et nous venons du futur!

- Je penche pour la deuxième option, vous êtes dingue!

- Sonde mon esprit et tu verras bien que je dis la vérité.

Severus ne dit pas un mot mais consentit tout de même à tenter l'expérience. Il pénétra donc l'esprit d'Harry et y resta quelques secondes. Il vit des centaines de flash d'images du passé d'Harry, son futur, et il comprit que celui-ci disait vrai. Il ouvrit les yeux et demanda :

- Je vais vraiment devenir espion?

- Oui et sans doute le plus utile dans cette guerre. Tu deviendras maître des potions et enseignera cette matière à Poudlard. Tu seras d'ailleurs le plus grand maître des potions de ce siècle. Quand nous repartirons tu oublieras probablement cette conversation mais tu deviendras quand même espion et tu te souviendras d'un certain Harry Gray. Notre relation dans mes années d'études précédentes n'a pas été facile. Disons que nous nous détestions cordialement. Mais je suis heureux de t'avoir connu ici car j'ai enfin pus cerner le mystère Rogue et sans doute nous pourrons être amis à mon retour. Avant je n'aurais jamais avoué mais j'admirais ton courage car tu es un espion et tu es aussi un mangemort haut placé tout près de Voldemort. Pourtant tu ne sembleras jamais craindre ta position et tu accepteras toujours les missions de Dumbledore. Je me disais que moi qui suis à l'origine un Griffondor que je ne saurais où puiser mon courage pour vaincre Voldemort et que toi tu semblais en avoir beaucoup. Maintenant je suis content d'affirmer que j'admire Severus Rogue.

- Merci, Harry. Merci d'avoir donner un but à ma vie. Je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissant et je te devrai une dette. Il faudra seulement que tu me le rappelles.

- Oui, je suis sûr que si je te répète :''Une personne que j'estime beaucoup a fait ce choix lorsqu'il était jeune et maintenant il est beaucoup plus heureux, même s'il ne le montre pas. Il a choisi d'être un espion dans les rangs de mangemorts pour Dumbledore.'' Tu te souviendras!

- Très probablement. Et Draco, je suis heureux de voir que tu es ami avec un gagnant et que tu n'es pas comme ton père!

- Ça c'est beaucoup grâce à Harry et presque entièrement grâce à toi. Tu seras mon parrain et tu veilleras à ce détail particulièrement!

- C'est bien, dans ce cas. Allons, nous devrions nous coucher Lucius montra bientôt et s'il nous trouve éveillés et en discussions ça va barder!

- C'est à se demander pour qui! Mais tu as raison! Bonne nuit Severus, bonne nuit Draco, à demain!

- Bonne nuit!

- 'nuit!

Tous les trois se couchèrent pensif mais tombèrent néanmoins rapidement endormis. Lucius infiltra précautionneusement le dortoir et soupira d'aise de constater qu'Harry et Draco dormaient à point fermé. Il gagna donc son lit pour s'endormir et passer ce qui s'annonçait déjà comme une mauvaise nuit.


	19. Chapitre 19

Lily jolei: Alors, Surprise! Voici le chapitre 18 de l'Alliance! J'ai eu un coup d'inspiration et j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire alors je me suis lancée! Lol je le trouve pas fabuleux mais j'ai fait pire lol! Alors j'espère que sa vous plaira un minimum lol alors, Enjoy!

Chapitre 19

Révélations et nouvel espion!

Quelques semaines c'était écoulées depuis Halloween. Tout Poudlard avait évidemment entendu parler de la raclée qu'Harry avait donnée à Lucius. Ce dernier faisait d'ailleurs profil bas, histoire de ne pas trop s'en prendre en pleine poire! Il faut dire que la vie de ce pauvre Lucius n'était pas de tout repos ces derniers temps. Entre la raclée phénoménale donnée par Harry et le scandale qu'avait fait Artlan Malfoy en plein couloir à Poudlard, le pauvre garçon recevait force d'insulte et de blagues plus ou moins douteuses.

Par cette raclée, Harry avait réussi à descendre Malfoy de son trône. Maintenant, même les Serpentards ne le suivaient plus comme des chiens et se passaient volontiers de lui! En poussant Malfoy en bas de son trône, Harry avait aussi contribué à ramener un peu de paix et de joie dans les couloirs, car sans Lucius à leur tête les serpents étaient beaucoup moins craints. Plus d'un félicitèrent d'ailleurs Harry pour cela.

En ce jour de fin de novembre, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, les jumelles, Lily et les maraudeurs étaient tous dans le parc de Poudlard afin de profiter de la première neige qui tombait ce jour-là. Sur le pas de la porte du château, le vieux directeur regardait la bataille de boules de neige opposant les filles aux garçons que se livrait la bande d'amis. Lorsque les filles furent sacrées gagnantes et que les garçons juraient vengeance, Dumbledore s'approcha d'eux.

- Bonjour jeunes gens! Comment allez-vous?  
- Oh! Bonjour professeur! Pour nous ça va et vous?  
- Aussi bien que possible en ce temps de guerre, miss Halliwel! Au fait, bravo monsieur Gray! Vous avez réussi un tour de force avec monsieur Malfoy! Je dois dire que j'apprécie assez l'ambiance qui règne au château depuis Halloween!  
- Content que cela vous ai plus professeur!  
- Bon c'est bien de discuter avec vous, mais j'ai affaire. Pourriez-vous, monsieur Gray, venir à mon bureau ce soir vers 21h00? Je dois vous entretenir des dernières nouvelles de notre ami commun!  
- Très bien professeur, j'y serais!  
- Alors à ce soir! Au revoir à tous! Bonne fin de journée!  
- Au revoir Professeur!

Alors que tous répondaient en cœur au professeur Dumbledore, Harry resta silencieux et pensif. Si Dumbledore voulait lui parler de Tom, c'est que ce dernier faisait encore des siennes. Voyant son petit ami aussi pensif, Séréna entreprit de le dérider un peu en lui lançant une énième boule de neige!

À 21h00 ce soir là, Harry quitta la salle commune de Serpentard pour aller rejoindre Dumbledore. Une fois la statue et la porte du bureau passées, Harry resta muet de surprises. Devant lui ce trouvait Kingsley Shacklebot, Maugrey Fol œil, Abelforth Dumbledore, Mondingus Fletcher et quelques autres membres de l'ordre. Harry laissa passé un imperceptible soupir en constatant les dégâts que causerait cette foutue guerre sur les hommes qu'il connaissait à son époque. Reprenant contenance, Harry s'adressa au professeur Dumbledore.

- Désolé de vous déranger, professeur! Je peux repasser plus tard si vous le désirez!  
- Non, reste Harry! Prends donc un siège! Je voulais te présenter aux membres de mon ordre envers lesquels j'ai placé mon entière confiance!  
- Que leur avez-vous dit, professeur?  
- Rien, sinon que vous êtes un jeune homme fort puissant! Mais si la plus part des membres de l'ordre ont acceptés l'explication, un peu boiteuse je dois dire, que je leur ai fourni sur votre petit exploit le soir d'Halloween ceux-ci n'ont pas été dupe!  
- Vous ne m'apprenez pas grand-chose professeur! Je me doutais bien que Maugrey et Shacklebot ne seraient pas dupes! Enfin, j'imagine que vous voulez ma permission pour leur dire le peu que vous savez!  
- C'est précisément cela, mon cher Harry!  
- Alors si vous me permettez, je vais leur dire ce qu'ils désirent savoir! Alors, messieurs, je me présente, ici on me connaît sous le nom de Harry Gray. Mais seul le prénom est véridique.  
- Professeur Dumbledore! Ce jeune homme se cache sous un faux nom et vous lui faites confiance! Savez-vous au moins son vrai nom?  
- Calmez-vous, Alastor! Je ne connais pas son véritable nom de famille, mais ce jeune homme est totalement de confiance! Continue, Harry!  
- Si vous ne m'aviez pas interrompue, monsieur Maugrey, je vous aurais dit que mon véritable nom est Harry James Potter. Je suis le fils malheureusement orphelin de James et Lily Potter. Je viens de vingt ans dans le futur. C'est le professeur Dumbledore de l'époque qui m'a envoyé ici.  
- C'est impossible! Et puis, pourquoi Albus enverrait un gamin ici et pourquoi déballerais-tu tout devant nous sans plus demander de sûreté?  
- Pour la simple et bonne raison que vous, ainsi que monsieur Shacklebot et monsieur Dumbledore, vous me sauverez la vie maintes fois je dois dire et j'ai une entière confiance en vous. Pour ce qui est de la raison pour laquelle le professeur Dumbledore m'enverrait moi est simple. À cause d'une prophétie, je suis le seul à pouvoir vaincre définitivement ce pauvre fou de Voldemort.

Ainsi s'enclencha une longue conversation qui prit parfois des tournures d'interrogatoires de la part de Maugrey. Cependant, comme Harry avait l'habitude avec l'Auror et se souvenait parfaitement de sa devise : « vigilance constante! », il répondit calmement à toutes ses questions. La discussion prit fin aux alentours de minuits quand Maugrey et les autres semblèrent satisfaits et convaincus des propos d'Harry. La discussion terminée, Shacklebot, Fol œil, Fletcher et Abelforth prirent congé. Alors qu'Harry allait faire de même, trois petits coups furent portés sur la porte. Après avoir reçu la permission d'entrer, le visiteur nocturne poussa la porte. Le directeur fut surpris de voir Severus Rogue à son bureau à une heure aussi tardive, mais Harry lui se contenta de sourire à son ami . Faisant signe au jeune homme de prendre place, Dumbledore s'adressa à Harry.

- Tu peux y allez mon garçon! Bonne Nuit!  
- Très bien professeur! Au revoir. Salut Severus!  
- Si vous permettez, professeur, j'aimerai qu'Harry reste! Enfin, si ça ne lui dérange pas!  
- Si tu veux, alors je reste! Vas-y on t'écoute!  
- Bien sûr, Severus. Dis-moi ce qui t'amène dans mon bureau à cette heure-là!  
- Et bien, tout d'abord je savais qu'Harry était avec vous et c'est ce qui m'a décidé à agir ce soir. Je…Vous devez savoir professeur que je vais devenir Mangemort à cause de mon père . Ce destin ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde, mais le seul moyen de m'y soustraire serait de mourir. Or, la mort n'est pas non plus une option envisageable. La première fois que j'ai parlé avec Harry, il m'a dit qu'il connaissait un homme chez lui qu'il estimait beaucoup. Cet homme c'est le moi futur.  
- Et que fait-il de spécial pour qu'Harry estime beaucoup un Mangemort?  
- Harry a dit que j'étais devenue espion pour votre compte et que grâce à cela j'aurai un grand rôle à jouer dans cette guerre! Et que c'était également un moyen pour expier les fautes que j'ai commises, enfin que je vais commettre! Quand il m'a dit cela, je n'étais pas vraiment sûre que c'était la solution, mais maintenant je sais! C'est la voie que je veux emprunter. Enfin, si vous êtes d'accord!

Dumbledore demeura silencieux quelques instants, le temps d'assimiler ce que Severus venait de lui dire. Il se tourna ensuite vers Harry pour lui demander confirmation. Il n'eut même pas à pauser sa question, que déjà Harry lui répondait.

- Ce qu'il dit est vrai professeur. Pendant longtemps j'ai détesté Rogue, enfin l'adulte, mais cela n'empêche pas qu'il jouera un grand rôle dans cette guerre en tant qu'espion. Avec les années, lui et Lucius deviendront proches de Voldemort ce qui fera de lui un espion précieux et grâce à ses talents surprenants en occlumencie et légilimencie, jamais il ne sera découvert. Je ne peux en dire plus, mais je peux vous affirmer que vous pouvez avoir confiance en lui!  
- Très bien! Alors, Severus, je vais donner une semaine encore pour te laisser la chance une dernière fois de peser le pour et le contre. Au terme de cette semaine, si tu acceptes, je te ferai signer un contrat magique qui sera connu de nous seuls pour officialiser ton statut d'espion. Et histoire de te garder dans une relative sécurité et également de te garder à porter de vue, je t'offre le poste de professeur de potion pour l'année prochaine et les années à suivre si tu réussi bien! Ce poste de professeur sera une bonne couverture auprès de tous et me permettra de mieux te former à ton emploi secret!  
- Merci professeur, sincèrement! Je reviendrai vous voir dans 7 jours pour vous donner ma réponse définitive!  
- Très bien! Alors, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, messieurs! Il se fait tard et vous avez cours demain! Bonne nuit!  
- Bonne nuit professeur!  
- Au revoir, professeur!

Après avoir salué le directeur, les deux jeunes hommes descendirent en silence jusqu'aux cachots. Tout les deux souriaient faiblement, l'un parce que sa réputation l'empêchait de faire plus et l'autre, parce qu'il ne voulait pas reconnaître qu'il était heureux pour celui qui deviendrait sont professeur le plus détesté!

Lorsque Harry s'endormit ce soir-là, il était soulagé, car il savait qu'il venait de causer une des grandes avancées de leur camp dans cette guerre. Même si à son époque cette avancée avait eu lieu, elle restait encore dépendante de la réussite d'Harry à la mettre en marche. Cela fait, Harry se permit de s'endormir en paix et de penser à autre chose qu'à cette foutue guerre pendant au moins une nuit. Ce soir-là, Harry s'endormit en rêvant à une certaine jeune femme aux cheveux longs et noirs.


End file.
